Beautiful Savior
by ALD15
Summary: New Moon AU/During Season 1 of Vampire Diaries. Most of the Cullen's have now left and now Bella's changing. Who is she really? When problems arise in Mystic Falls and with all the deaths in Seattle, secrets are revealed. How will they change things?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first story I've wrote for fanfiction so I hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaires.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Bella POV**

"_We're leaving…_

…_I don't want you to come with me…_

…_You're not good for me…_

…_It will be as if I never existed…_

…_a clean break would be better for you…_

…_Goodbye, Bella."_

These are the words that keep repeating themselves in my head as I run through the forest, looking for him. I couldn't let him go. I need him. I love him. And I must find him or everything would be over. What would be the point of living without the reason for my existence?

However, there's a small voice in the back of my mind telling me that he didn't matter. That he is unimportant and I can be happy without him. That actually, I don't need him and shouldn't be running after him like some pathetic teenager. Of course I ignore this voice and carry on.

Time passes. I keep on going, through the tree's and tripping through the undergrowth. It's getting dark and I can't see where I'm going. My foot catches on something, maybe a root, and I fall to the ground. I don't want to get up, but I do. And I try to push further on.

Pain shoots through my head and I fall to my knees. It's so intense, my eyes water and I pull at my hair and claw at my head. I hear this horrific scream, and I'm shocked to find out it's me. My vision gets darker, not like I could actually see much here anyway, and I can feel blood trickling out of my nose. My gums throb, like something is trying to push through. The last thing I hear are leaves rustling and then…nothing.

**Angela POV**

"Angela, Chief Swan is on the phone. He wants to speak to you," I heard my mother shouting up the stairs to me. I got up and ran down the stairs. _Maybe it's finally happening_, I think, _or what if something has happened to her? _

When I reach where my mother is standing she raises an eyebrow at me. I just shrug my shoulders, smile and take the phone off her.

"Hello, Chief Swan," I say, "Is everything ok?"

"Please Angela, call me Charlie. I was just phoning to ask if you've seen Bella. She should have been home hours ago." I can clearly hear the worry in his voice but I'm excited. I was right! She's changing back. I was getting anxious as it has been 3 days since her birthday. I had thought something had gone wrong.

"I'm sure she's fine Charlie. I think she's changing back! Isn't that great? I know it should have happened on her birthday but if she hasn't come home…" I trail off. She isn't at home. _Oh God, something has happened to her. _

"You really think so? I shouldn't really worry… She can look after herself…" It sounds like he's trying to convince himself. He should know better, he knows better than most how well Isabella can handle herself.

"I'll come right over. I could always perform a location spell and we can go get her. I care about her as much as you do Charlie; I'd hate it if she got hurt, or worse." I shudder, I should be more positive. _She's perfectly fine Angela. Stop fretting._

"Ok. And thank you Angela. You're a good friend to Bella. And I'll see you soon." He hung up and I placed the handset back into the receiver.

"So…" said my mother, appearing behind me. I turned around. "What was that about?"

"I would've thought you would've listened in" I smile.

"Well, I could have. Instead I decided to respect my daughter's privacy. So are you going to tell me?"

"And that's respecting my privacy," I laugh, "asking what my conversation was about?" I shake my head. My mother could be nosey sometimes.  
>"It's Isabella. I believe she is changing back to her normal form. Charlie said she hasn't come home and he is getting worried. I reassured him but we need to find her. If she is changing, we can't leave her out in the open can we?"<p>

"Ah. I was hoping that it would happen sometime soon. I'm looking forward to seeing her again. Anyway, off you go. I'll tell your father what's happening, he'll understand."

"Thanks, Mom!" I hugged her and ran upstairs to put on my shoes. I came back down the stairs, picked up my bag and put on my jacket.

"Be careful Angela, the shifters are back and Isabella will need to know about them. There is only one so far but who knows how many will pop up. Oh and the cold ones maybe a problem too. She'll need to figure out what she is going to do about them." My mother says as she passes my car keys to me.

"Everything will be fine Mom!" I tell her. "I'll be back tomorrow morning" I shout as I run out the door.

I'm outside before my mother can even reply. I get into my car and drive to the Swan residence which, thankfully, isn't too far from my house.

When I arrive, Charlie is on the porch. He waves at me and heads back into the house before I can get out of my car. After I have, I run across the small lawn and up the porch steps, into the house.

I find him sitting at the dining table in the kitchen. As I go towards him, I see a note on the end table in the hallway next to the phone. It reads:

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon, B._

I pick it up and suddenly a number of visions hit me like a ton of bricks. They flick by so fast I have a hard time catching them:

_Edward and Bella are in the forest._

"_Goodbye, Bella," he kisses her head and speeds off leaving her alone._

_Bella, now running through the forest, falls to the floor and screams in pain, clutching her head. Blood trickles down her face and she passes out._

_Two figures come blurring past the trees towards Bella. One is tall, pale with honey blonde hair reaching his chin with golden eyes. He is holding hands with a small, pixie-like girl who is thin in the extreme with small features. She has black, spikey hair and she too has golden eyes. _

With a start, I came back to reality to see a concerned looking Charlie staring at me.

"Angela, I was calling your name for 5 minutes! What just happened to you?"

I thought back over my visions and realised who the people where in it. I have never been grateful for the cold ones until now.

"I had a vision… I saw Bella in the woods. She was in pain, but she passed out. I was right… she is changing…but she's not alone. I saw Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale with her. Charlie…Edward broke up with Bella before she started turning back. Maybe that's a good thing because that would've been hard to explain. The again, she loved him so much, I don't how she'll handle it." I explain as I move towards the table. I furrow my eyebrows in concentration, trying to figure out at what time Alice and Jasper will find her.

Charlie opens his mouth to say something when there is a knock at the door. We both look up at each other with confusion and go to answer the door.

There, standing on the porch are Alice and Jasper, who is holding an unconscious Bella in his arms.

**Alice POV**

"STUPID EDWARD!" I shout. "He's ruined everything Jazz! He has torn the family apart!" I fumed, my idiotic, I-think-I-know-what's-best-for-people, brother is going to break my best friend's heart.

"Calm down Alice. You know I set this off. Don't blame everything on Edward" he said remorsefully. He felt so guilty about what he did and I've got to make him understand that it isn't his fault. We are all to blame.

"Jazzy, you know it's not your fault. You're an empath, you felt everyone's thirst when Edward threw Bella into the table. He was the one that hurt her. You weren't going to hurt her when she got the paper cut. I saw that, it was he who over reacted. Perhaps we should have told them that you could feel their thirst, and then maybe everyone would've taken more precautions… I should've seen the outcome from the start and I was the one who threw the damn birthday party in the first place!" I flung my hands up in frustration.

"Ali, you know a decision wasn't made so you couldn't have possibly have seen it. You have nothing to feel guilty for. You were doing something nice for your best friend. It was in no way your fault. Edward was the one that made the whole family leave. And yes, we should have told them I could feel their thirst, I just didn't want them to blame themselves for my weaknesses."

I turned around and hugged my wonderful husband. He knew exactly what to say to cheer me up.

"Anyway, we stayed behind for a reason Alice. We can help her. I'm sure she'll love having you around to support her. Do you know when we can go find her?" Jasper asked.

The thing is we didn't actually leave when Edward wanted us to. Oh sure, we _pretended_ to. We told the family that we wanted to leave for a while to distract ourselves from losing Bella. It was pretty believable since I was distraught mess after I saw how Edward was going to leave her. We also told them that Jasper needed to get away from their emotions and work on his control. I said to them that I could use this time to find out about my human life. I know the basic stuff such as my name, where I was born and that I was in an asylum after James' attack on Bella a few months ago.

What we're really doing is staying in a small hotel in Seattle until Edward leaves Forks. We used a separate credit card that Jasper set up so the family couldn't track us, just in case anyone became suspicious and decide to check up on us.

"I'm scared Jasper," I whisper. "I can't see anything of Bella's future after Edward leaves. That's never happened before." And it hasn't. I don't what is going on and I'm afraid something bad will happen to her.

"I'm sure it's nothing Ali. Maybe she just hasn't made any decisions since Edward is taking away the future she wanted."

"I hope so…" I replied, not sounding too convinced, even to my ears.

"I just want a chance to apologise." Jasper told me, his voice pained.

"It's ok Jazz. You know she never blamed you, she forgave you straight away." I looked at the clock. "It's time. Let's go find her."

We walked out of the room to the lobby of the hotel, being careful to move as human would so we wouldn't expose ourselves. It was difficult, I was so excited. I'll get to see my best friend soon!

Once we left the hotel, we took to the back streets and ran to the edge of the city. From there we ran back to Forks and back to Bella.

When we're close to where she is, we heard a deafening scream. We push ourselves even faster and find Bella in the same spot from my vision.

"Alice! I can't feel anything from her! It's like she's not there." I hear Jasper say. I turn to see him looking frantic. His eyes bore into mine and I don't have to be an empath to see how anxious he is. He bends down and picks her up, holding her gently in his arms.

"C'mon, we better get her back to her house. I bet Charlie panicking by now," I tell him.

We ran to the Swan residence. We're both surprised how far she managed to come considering how clumsy she is and dark it is in the forest.

We saw the house in the distance and slowed our speed as we approached the tree line. We walked across the lawn and up the porch steps. I heard two voices, one male, who I guessed was Charlie, and the other female. I knocked on the door and heard two sets of footsteps come towards the door. The door opened, and to our surprise, we saw Angela Weber standing behind Charlie.

"You've found her! Thank God. Come in and place her on the couch in the sitting room, please" Angela says, smiling at us.

I look at Jasper and see that he is as confused as I am. I shrug my shoulders and we head inside, doing as Angela requested. Charlie follows us into the room with a chair from the kitchen, places it next to the couch where Bella is and sits down.

"Thank you for bringing her back." Charlie spoke quietly as he turns his head toward us. "Angela you were right. Do you know when she will be back to normal?"

"It should just take a couple of hours, more or less. We can use that time to explain to these two what's happening. I don't think Isabella would mind even though she wanted to keep this secret. They're too involved now and they're going to find out anyway." She turned towards us and smiled again. "I know you're very confused about what we are talking about right now but I will explain everything and I'll tell you all that I know. Ok?" she asked.

I looked at Jasper and he looked at me. It was obvious he didn't know what the hell was going on either. Angela Weber, who was usually a quiet girl, knew something we didn't about Bella. What had she been keeping from us? And what has she told Angela that she wouldn't tell us?

"Ok then," I answered, "we want to know."

"Well," she began, "I first met Bella 10 years ago. She was visiting Charlie, here in Forks of course, when she saw that my mother and I had been in a car crash. We narrowly missed a deer that appeared on the road when we were driving back from Port Angeles. The thing is Bella isn't exactly human-"

"WHAT?" I screamed, interrupting her. Bella wasn't human? She seemed human, she smelt human. She has a heartbeat and has all the frailties of a human.

"Please, I'll answer any questions you have later, Just listen for now. Both of you." She looked at Jasper and I turned to see him looking like he was going to say something to her. His eyes were wide and he seemed very shocked, just like I was sure I looked.

"Umm, ok. It was just surprising, that's all. I mean she appears so human… How do we know you're not lying?" I ask, raising and eyebrow at her.

"She's not, Alice. I can't feel any deceit coming off her." Jasper whispered so quietly and at vampire speed that no one would have heard him except me.

"I promise you, everything you'll learn tonight is true. Can I please carry one now. We have a lot to get through before Bella wakes up."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"Anyway," Angela murmurs before speaking louder, "Bella isn't human. She was able to smell the blood and she got curious. She found us in the wreckage of the car. Thankfully, we were still alive but just barely. She got us out and fed us her blood." She stopped talking and glared at me as I opened my mouth to interrupt her again.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. What did she mean fed them her blood? Why would she do that?

"It's alright. Bella then picked us both up and carried us home. We were healing but we were still unconscious. She supervised us for 24 hours to make sure nothing happened to us. By the next morning we were perfectly fine again. When my mother woke up, she immediately knew what Bella was and expected her to want something in return for saving us. However, she did not. She just didn't want two innocent people to die. You see, me and my mother aren't exactly normal ourselves… We're witches." She pauses, seeing if we would butt in again. I bet Jasper looked as stunned as I was but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Angela.

_Witches are real?_ I thought. I suppose that's plausible, I mean vampire's and werewolves are real too, why not witches.

"My mother had been teaching me how to use my powers since I was 7. I first showed signs of my powers a year earlier but my mother thought I was too young to know about the supernatural. They started to develop and she was forced to tell me because I was afraid of what was happening to me. My father knows what we are as my mother was never able to keep it a secret from him. He supports both of us of course but he doesn't want to know all the details. He said the less he knew about the supernatural the better. And frankly, my mother agreed with him.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic here. Isabella became good friends with my mother and, in turn, me and kept in contact. Witches never really trust other supernatural beings, they usually want something off of us but my mother saw Isabella as a good soul. So when Isabella came back to Forks last March and asked for a favour I readily agreed. She wanted me to place a spell on her so she would appear as human. I couldn't make the spell last longer than 6 months and decided that to make sure that she would turn back on her next birthday. I kind of over shot it a little and that's why she is changing back now."

We stood there quietly, contemplating all of what Angela has said. I realised that Charlie has been quiet throughout the explanation. I looked at him. He seemed sad and I realised that Bella must not actually be his daughter. I would have to ask him about that later.

"So…What is Isabella exactly?" I hear Jasper ask. I'm curious about this too and I draw my attention back to Angela, waiting for her to tell us about that too.

"Her name is Isabella Salvatore…" she starts and I see Jasper stiffen out of the corner of my eye. Before I can ask what's wrong with him, Angela continues.

"She was born in 1844, to a Giuseppe and Marie Salvatore. She is the middle child out of her siblings. She has two brothers, one who is two years older than her and another, who is two years younger than her. Isabella was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The Salvatore's were one of the founding families and had settled here in America but had originally came from Italy. They became quite wealthy and owned the most land out of all the founding families.

In 1864, a woman by the name of Katherine Peirce came to Mystic Falls with her maid, Emily Bennett. She claimed she was moving from Atlanta after her parents died in a house fire. She did play the lonely orphan card well, and adding the fact that she was quite wealthy herself, Giuseppe welcomed her with open arms and let her stay in the Salvatore boarding house.

Katherine wasn't who she appeared to be. She was in fact a vampire. She wasn't like you too though-"

I cut her off. "What? How do you know what we are?" This is not good! I did not see this coming! Oh we are going to get in so much trouble!

"I'm a witch; of course I know what you are! And so does Charlie." I looked towards Charlie. He shouldn't know. He can't!

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It isn't your fault I know anyway, you're not the ones who told me." He says quietly, looking back at Bella who was still on the couch. I appraised her; it seems as if her appearance is changing. Her hair is darker now, not the brown I was used to but black. Her skin was still as pale but she looked even more beautiful now.

"Ok, back to the story. Katherine wasn't like you. She was a traditional vampire whereas you are cold ones. Her type of vampire is more like how they're portrayed in movies; they can burn in the sun, be killed by a stake to the heart, have fangs etc. They are also faster and stronger than you. Isabella will probably explain more about them to you later.

Katherine wasn't the only vampire in Mystic Falls. There were around 20 of them in the town itself. For some reason they were attracted to the town, and mostly just wanted to live their lives in peace. Their feeding habits became obvious though and people in the town were very superstitious. There was a council made up of the founding families that dealt with supernatural stuff. They found out about the vampires in the town and took extra precautions. They started to put vervain, a type of plant that is harmful to traditional vampires, in everything." She stops talking as we start to hear Bella muttering in her unconscious state about someone called Damon.

"Damon…no…stop being an idiot…be nicer…why can't you just get along…" she muttered. I had no idea what the hell she was talking about and who was this Damon guy? Before I can ask, Angela shakes her head, grins at us and carries on with the story.

"Katherine assured the vampires that they wouldn't be harmed, that they didn't have to leave and should just be more careful so they wouldn't arouse suspicion. There was a reason that she didn't want to leave. She was having too much fun messing with Stefan and Damon; the Salvatore brothers. She was sleeping with both of them at the same time and they both knew. So did Isabella. They got into many fights about it. Isabella told me that Katherine compelled them to love her but she and I both know that it might not be true…"She trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"What does 'compelling' mean?" I ask.

"It's something traditional vampires can do. They can control humans, make them do things or forget things. Create new memories for them, stuff like that. They can only do it if the human doesn't have vervain on them or hasn't consumed it," She answers. I wonder if this vervain can affect our type of vampire…

"Where was I…? Oh yeah, Isabella confronted Katherine about her brothers and found out she was a vampire. Katherine force fed her blood and told her she would snap her neck so she would become a vampire herself. Isabella didn't want that and stayed out of her way. What neither of them knew was that Giuseppe had found out Katherine was a vampire and spiked Stefan's food and drink with vervain. So when Katherine went to him that night and fed off him, she actually consumed vervain. It made her very weak and Giuseppe was able to capture her and lock her up.

The whole town was hunting vampires that night. They were gathering them to burn them in the church. Damon and Stefan tried to free Katherine and were shot by their own father for betraying them. Isabella saw this and forgetting she had consumed vampire blood, she killed herself. She would've rather died than live with her father knowing what he did.

When she awoke, she found out that her brothers where in transition, just like her. Emily Bennett who she discovered was a witch told her everything that had happened that night. Both of her brothers had been drinking Katherine's blood for months. Stefan had to be compelled whereas Damon did it willingly. She discovered that she would have to drink human blood within 24 hours to complete the transformation otherwise she would die permanently. She chose to let herself die. She went to find her brothers but could only find Damon. She told me all he talked about was that Katherine was dead, and that there was no point in being a vampire without her. Isabella couldn't stand it and told him goodbye and left to find Stefan. As she was searching for him, she came across a bleeding human and couldn't resist his blood. She ended up draining him.

A few years later she found her brothers and saw that they were vampires. They only got along when she was around but as soon as she left the room all they did was fight. Isabella hated what Katherine did to their family and she hated the fact that all her brother's did was fight. Stefan tried to just live his life but Damon blamed Stefan for becoming a vampire. So she did the only thing she could do; she left. She goes to visit them both every few years.

This is why she wanted to become human for a few months. Her brothers hadn't seen each other for a while and she couldn't stand the rift between them. She wanted a break, where neither of them could find her. She told them they wouldn't be able to find her for a while and they were ok with it. As long as she was happy. And now here we are." Angela finished off her story with a small grin but her eyes looked so sad.

I was astounded by Bella's story… she had been through so much. I looked at Charlie, who was stroking Bella's hair as she whimpered. I realised Jasper wasn't saying anything so I turned towards him. He was looking at Bella with a sad smile on his face.

"Are you ok Jazz?" I asked. He was acting weird.

"Ummm, yeah. Alice I need to tell you something-"but he was cut off by a sharp intake of breath. I spun around and saw Bella opening her eyes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review then I may actually carry this story on. I'll probably update sometime this week. If I do, it should be before Friday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed and to everyone who added me to their story alerts and favorite stories. This chapter is shorter than the last so i'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Bella POV**

I was drifting through the darkness, trapped inside my own mind. I was changing, I knew that much. But I didn't know how or why or what I was turning into. It's like I've forgotten something important so I tried to make myself remember…

*Flashback*

_Mystic Falls, 1864_

_I woke up, struggling to piece together the events the night before. I was in some sort of barn and I was lying on the ground. I looked around and saw Emily Bennett sitting next to me._

"_Emily? What's going on? What happened?" I ask. Maybe she can tell me where I am, and why I am not at home right now._

"_You don't remember Isabella? The founder's council hunted the vampires last night and burned them in the church. Your brothers tried to save Miss Katherine but were shot by your father for betraying the town and siding with the vampires. You saw this." She replies. She raises an eyebrow, silently telling me that I should know all this. And I remember now. Oh God…_

"_I killed myself. Why aren't I dead Emily?" I cry. I didn't want to live anymore. I didn't have my brothers anymore; I hate my father for what he's done. If I have to go back he'll marry me off to that horrible man now I don't have Damon to protect me. That's how he managed it In the first place, when Damon was at war and when he was too busy with Katherine to notice me. Father will control my life again. I don't want to go back._

"_Isabella you should know why. Miss Katherine fed you her blood before she was caught. You must have forgotten that you wouldn't die. You're in transition now. The sun will burn your eyes, you'll become weaker as the day goes by and you gums will hurt. That's your fangs trying to come through. Of course the transformation isn't complete until you drink the blood of a human within twenty-four hours so if you don't want to become a vampire I suggest staying away from people. When the day is up and you haven't consumed human blood, you'll die permanently. I hope you make the right choice." She says sadly. _

"_Oh…" Do I want to become a vampire? No, I don't. I wanted to die, not be immortal. "Where am I Emily?"_

"_Last night I was helping Anna escape after her mother Pearl was captured by Jonathan Gilbert. In saw your brothers and I got them to a safe location before I went looking for you. I saw that you were dead and I couldn't have you coming back with you father in the house so I took you and hid you in this abandoned barn on the edge of town." She tells me. What did she mean get my brothers to a safe location?_

"_What Happened to my brothers?" _

"_Miss Katherine has been feeding them her blood for a couple of months now. They knew before last night that she was a vampire. Stefan had to be compelled to drink whereas Damon did it willingly. They're in transition too and woke up this morning. I left them to themselves and came to check on you. They've decided to die."_

_I need to see them. None of us want to be vampires; I need to at say goodbye._

"_I made this for you." She held out a silver ring with a lapis lazuli gem stone. "I'm a witch Isabella. I spelled it so that if you do become a vampire it will protect you in the sunlight."_

_She was a witch? I guess it doesn't matter now. It's not like I'd tell anyone either because she has helped me so much. Also, I'm supposedly 'dead' so who can it tell?_

"_It's ok, I won't need it. I've already decided to let myself die. I just need to say goodbye to Damon and Stefan first. Can you tell me where they are?"_

"_Take it anyway, accidents happen. You may end up coming across a human and not be able to resist the smell of blood. And your brothers are down by the lake. It's not far from here you should be able to find it easily-"_

"_Thanks Emily!" I interrupted her while getting to my feet and heading to the door. I couldn't wait to see them one last time. _

"_Wait!" I stop, and turn around. What more could she possibly have to say?_

"_Katherine discovered that your father was in a relationship with a woman in the town. She became pregnant with his child but it was out of wed-lock so she left town. You have a half-brother. I do not know what he is called but I know he carries the Salvatore name." she said._

_I stared at her in shock. My father had a child with someone else? Did he know he had another child or was he the one who sent the woman away? _

"_He was born ten years ago and your father knows about him. The boy's mother and he are living in the next town over. No one here knew about it except the council. I expect they shall be returning now that you and your brothers are gone. They don't know of this but you can tell them if you wish."_

_I nod at her and turn around and walk out of the barn doors._

*End flashback*

I remember now. I know how I got here. I'm Isabella Salvatore. I have two brothers; Damon and Stefan. And a half brother who carried on the family line. Zach Salvatore was a descendant of his who didn't like vampires but he has a cousin, Charlie Swan who knew about them too and accepted us. He let me stay with him when I wanted to get away from my brothers for a while. A witch who lived in Charlie's hometown of Forks, Angela, helped me appear to be human.

My memories keep flicking through my head; Stefan and Damon fighting, me leaving, travelling across the world, going back, begging my brothers to put aside their differences, Damon not listening, Damon blaming Stefan on what he had become, Stefan feeling guilty and me, caught up in the middle…

I started to become more aware of my surroundings. I could feel someone's hand on my head, and people talking. As everything was becoming clear again I heard one distinct voice…

"Ummm, yeah. Alice I need to tell you something-"but the voice suddenly broke off as I took a sharp breath and was able to open my eyes. I looked up to see Charlie leaning over me with a smile. Next my eyes flickered to the other people in the room.

Angela moved towards me with a grin plastered one her face. Behind her I saw Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. I looked at him more closely… I knew him.

"Hello Major Whitlock." I say, sitting up. "And hello to everyone else too."

Alice looked shocked and confused like Angela and Charlie did. I never told anyone about Jasper because I thought he was dead and I haven't thought about him in years. But that's him, standing in the middle of Charlie's sitting room. And he's a cold one. As are the rest of the Cullen's. I knew there were cold ones here before Angela put the spell on me of course; she and her mother were the ones that told me after all. But I did not know he was one or he was living in this town.

"How do you know Jasper's real name Bella?" Alice asks me.

"I believe that Jasper was about to tell you how he knew me before I woke up." I raise an eyebrow at him, willing him to continue with what he was about to say.

"It's nothing bad Ali. I just knew her when I was human. She looked so different that I didn't recognise her until Angela started telling us who she really was. I thought that it couldn't possibly be her at first but then I saw her appearance changing throughout the story and I just knew it was her." He came forwards and picked me up, hugging me. I giggled. I had missed Jasper.

"Okay but can you tell me what the hell is going on please?" Alice exclaimed, hurt. I think she thought we were together when we were human or something. That would've been weird.

Jasper put me down and turned around to face his wife.

"Don't worry Alice. Nothing happened between me and Isabella. She was like a younger sister to me and still is. It was 1862 and I was posted in Virginia. That is where I met Damon Salvatore. I fought alongside him and we became good friends. I was supposed to stay in Virginia for another month before I could go back to Texas so when we both got two days leave at the same time, I was unable to travel back to Texas because it would've taken me more than two days just to get there. Damon offered to let me stay with him in his home town of Mystic Falls. I gladly accepted. When we arrived, I met his family. His father didn't like me very much because I was very poor and one of my reasons for joining the army was so that my parents had one less mouth to feed." He explained. Alice was looking much happier now.

"Yeah, my father wasn't a very nice person. He was when my mother was alive but all that changed when she died. Anyway, Jasper was like another big brother. He visited when he could, which was only twice, and wrote letters to me. I wrote back, often complaining about my father." I said to them.

It felt nice to have someone here that I knew when I was human. I bet Damon would love to know he was still alive. Well alive as a vampire could be.

We were all silent, thinking about everything that has transpired in that last 24 hours. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"What are you guys doing her anyway?" I ask Alice and Jasper. Edward told that they had left. _Huh,_ I thought_, a few hours ago I was absolutely in love with him and now I just don't feel as strongly about him. Weird. _

"Edward told us - no – _commanded _us to leave after the disastrous birthday party. We didn't want to go but I saw what happened to you when he left. I couldn't just leave you like that; you're my best friend so Jazz and I stayed her to help you. I was scared; I couldn't see anything in your future after he left." She ran up to me at vampire speed and hugged me. I hugged her back. I loved Alice and was glad she decided to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the last one. I'll update soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! I tried to get this chapter out yesterday but I was busy so here it is today. I know in my last update I said i'd try to make this chapter longer than the last but it isn't much so I'm sorry. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Ok," I say sitting down, "What have I missed?" I waited for an answer as everyone else followed my lead and sat down themselves.

"Not much," Angela replied, "There are shifters in La Push now. They transform into wolves. There is only one so far so you don't have to worry."

"We know about them. Carlisle made a treaty with the wolves the last time they were in Forks. It was before Jazz and I joined the Cullen's. We thought that they had died out when we didn't find any when we moved here two years ago." Alice said, looking very much worried. "I think there may be something wrong with my visions. Lately it seems as if they're failing me. I can't see anything about you Bella and I haven't seen anything about the wolves."

"That is strange, but there is a reason why your gift doesn't work on me anymore. Most gifts that some cold ones possess don't work on our type of vampire at all." I explained, smiling at Alice slightly. "Jasper, your gift worked on me before. Does it work now?" I ask, glancing at Jasper.

"Yes, it does. What was odd though was that I couldn't feel your emotions while you were unconscious. Do you know why?"

"Not really, no." I contemplated. _It is peculiar, I admit, but it doesn't matter, _I thought_, it works perfectly fine now. _

I turned my head towards Charlie. "Have you spoken to Riley recently?" I enquired. He should be coming back to the states soon. I wonder how his trip went…

"Yes, he called on your birthday; luckily you were at the Cullen's. He is arriving this weekend and starts at Seattle University next week." Charlie beamed.

"I'm sorry, but who is Riley?" Alice questioned, frowning at us. I forgot that she hates being out of the loop. Especially now when she can't see anything of the future because I'm involved.

"He's my son."

"Wait, you have a son?" Jasper asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, I do. He graduated high school in Phoenix last year. He decided to travel for a year with a few friends before heading off to College. He also doesn't know anything about the supernatural, at least, not yet. I'll have to tell him soon though about the vampires in our family. It's what the whole family has been doing for generations because you never know when one of them will show up." He answers, rolling his eyes and glancing at me before looking at Alice and Jasper.

"That's how I was able to pose as Charlie's daughter so easily. Riley did actually stop coming to Forks for the summer for the last four years and instead Charlie takes him on holiday or just spends time with him down in Phoenix. Everyone knew that Charlie had a child, but he kept his life private unlike some people in this town so no one really remembered Riley. I easily adopted the role as Charlie's daughter." I clarified, ignoring Charlie. "I've actually met Riley a couple of times before. He believes that I'm Charlie's cousin's daughter."

After I finished explaining, we sat in silence. I considered going to the Forks hospital to steal a few blood packs as I was getting rather thirsty since I haven't fed in seven months.

"Ok," I said, getting up. "I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to go steal blood packs from the hospital. I didn't think you'd want me to feed off anyone in town and this way is quicker than going to the next town over."

"You feed on human blood? Can't you drink animal blood instead?" Alice asked me.

"I could but it makes my type of vampire quite weak. It's harder to compel people, we can't run as fast and we aren't as strong. Don't worry though; we can feed off humans without killing them or turning them. I am very much in control of my bloodlust so I don't have a problem when feeding." I reply, smirking at the cold ones in the room.

I walked out of the house, to the tree line. I ran at vampire speed towards the hospital and slowed down as I neared. I walked in through the doors, towards the front desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The old receptionist asked me, looking up from her computer.

I walked up to her and looked into her eyes.

"You'll let me through and forget I was ever here" I tell her quietly. I was glad that there was nobody around.

"I'll let you through and forget you were here." She repeated in a monotone voice.

I smiled at her and walked quickly around her desk, going through the doors that led to the wards. Thankfully, nobody noticed me as I made my way through the hospital. When I got close to where they kept the blood, I ran in at vampire speed, picked up five blood packs and ran back out. I kept going until I found an emergency exit. It didn't have an alarm on it which was lucky for me. I opened the door, which slammed shut behind me and ran across the parking lot, into the trees.

I stopped and sat down on a nearby rock. I ripped open one of the blood packs and hastily drank every drop. I started to feel much better but I was still thirsty so I drank another one. I buried the empty bags and proceeded to make my way back to Charlie's house.

**Emmett POV**

We've been in Alaska for 2 days now and I already hate it. Edward has been holed up in his room ever since we got here but I don't feel any sympathy for him, he is the one that made us leave. He scared us into leaving; telling us that one of us could end up killing Bella one day, in just one moment of blood lust. It made me feel guilty, I didn't even get to say goodbye because we just_ had_ to leave straight away.

I feel like I've abandoned her. I already had to leave one sister behind when I got turned into a vampire but now Edward has made me leave another one. Bella reminded me of her. That's one of the reasons why I loved her so much. I never told Rose or anyone for that fact because it was too painful to think about her…

Anyway, Rose seems happy that we've left. I know that she secretly liked Bella, she was just jealous of her humanity. Nevertheless, I never liked how she treated her. I had always argued with her and it always made me wonder how she would act towards my real sister if she had ever gotten to meet her. But I push those thoughts away; I don't want Edward to hear about her in my mind. There are some things that I like to keep private and one of those things is my human life. I don't want Rose to feel bad for getting Carlisle to change me.

"Are you ok Em?" My beautiful wife asked me. I looked up to see her sat next to me with a magazine in her hands. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear her come into the room.

"No, I'm not. I miss Bella." I reply, sitting back and running my hands over my face.

"For God's sake, what was so special about her? She didn't belong in our world! At least now she can have a normal life; get married, have children, grow old…" she trailed off, looking as if she was lost in a memory.

"She was like a sister to me! She made us all happy! Edward finally found someone he loved, Esme and Carlisle gained a new daughter, Alice had a best friend and Jasper loved her emotions. He thought she was great to be around except he never was because Edward liked to keep him away in case he ever got too thirsty!" I fumed. I can't believe her sometimes. I love her, I really do but she just keeps ignoring the fact that Bella made this family happy.

"Well Edward was stupid for getting involved with her in the first place!" She seethed. Edward started growling from his room.

"Edward, stop growling!" Esme shouted as she walked into the room with her hands on her hips. "You can't expect us to never talk about her! And you two," she glared at me and Rosalie, "Stop arguing! It isn't helping. Edward is going through a tough time right now. I know I didn't exactly agree with what we did but it's what he wanted." She turned to me, smiling slightly. "Emmett, I know you miss her, so do I and the rest of us do too. But we need to support his decision. I'm sorry." With that she left the room, going back upstairs to her study.

Rosalie sighed, gave me one last look and started reading her magazine. We sat in silence and I couldn't stand it. I turned, kissed her forehead and got up. I walked out the house_. Maybe hunting will distract me for a while,_ I thought.

**Alice POV**

I just got out of the vision of Emmett and Rosalie arguing about Bella, just as she walked through the door. I heard the fridge open and close in the kitchen and assumed she was putting the blood bags away.

I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. Our family is starting to fall apart and there is nothing we can do about it. I don't know if Bella wants the rest of the family to know her secret. And quite frankly, I don't want to tell them, at least, not yet. I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything we've learnt tonight which is a hard thing to do to vampires as we can process hundreds of things all at once in our minds.

Bella walked into the room then, she had only been gone for 15 minutes and the rest of us had just been sat here in silence, not doing anything.

"Are you all staying here tonight?" She questioned, looking around at all of us.

"I am," Angela said before turning her gaze towards Charlie, "If that's ok with you. After all, it is your house."

"Of course. You can all stay if you want. At least I don't have to worry about where everyone would sleep since you two," he looked at Jazz and I, "don't sleep at all."

We laughed. It was weird that Charlie knew about us. Especially since we all thought he was completely oblivious. He even knew before Edward told Bella.

"It's ok; we've got a hotel room in Seattle. I think we're going to go back there tonight and we'll see you in the morning." I tell them. I get up, pulling Jasper with me. We say goodnight before heading back to our hotel.

When we arrive at our room, we both lie on the bed holding hands. We turn our heads towards each other and just sit there, in silence, staring into each other's eyes.

"How long do think we'll be able to stay here without Esme asking us to join them in Alaska?" Jasper asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"I don't know. A couple of month's maybe. We could always check in for a couple of weeks before coming back." I say, knowing how much Jasper would miss Isabella, now that he's just got a connection to his human life back.

"I suppose we could." He sighed. "Are we going to tell them about her? It will be hard to hide it from Edward." He said, changing the subject.

"I was thinking about that before, we'll have to ask Bella. After all, it is her story to tell."

We stopped talking. I leaned over and kissed my wonderful husband.

**Edward POV**

When I heard Rosalie and Emmett argue it made me feel guiltier for leaving Bella. I missed her so much…except not as much as I expected. She is the love of my existence… isn't she? I don't feel a pull to her that vampire usually felt for their mates. I've read that in most mated vampires minds when they have parted from there mates, even if it is just for a little while.

Maybe it's because she is human? But that shouldn't affect _my_ feelings for her...

_Or maybe,_ a little voice whispered in my mind, _she wasn't actually your mate._

I ignore that voice, pushing it to the back of my mind. She is, isn't she? I love her, I've always felt the need to protect her and have saved her life numerous times… She has also been the only women I've ever been interested in and attracted to. That's got to mean something right?

I want to bang my head against the wall, but I don't. Esme would be mad if I left a dent in the wall.

I've caused my family to fall apart by leaving her but I was doing the right thing. Anyone one of us could've killed her so easily. So why does it feel like I've made the wrong choice? I thought that it was because she was – is – my mate but now I'm not so sure.

I think I just need more time. Perhaps the pain of leaving her will come in time; after all, it has only been a couple of days since I last saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, we got numerous points of views here so I'm hoping you all liked it. Like always, please review. It would be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I want to tell you all that Edward and Bella will not be getting back together, they'll be paired up with different people. I have it all planned out. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bella POV**

The weekend has finally arrived and Riley should be here any minute now. I have decided that I'm going to tell him all about the supernatural today and hopefully he won't freak out. And it's just going to be me as Angela is babysitting her little brothers. Alice and Jasper are spending the day together which is good since I haven't exactly told them what I'll be doing today. Nevertheless, I think they know anyway. I just don't want them to get in trouble for something I've done. Someone could find out that humans know about them and if they tell the Volturi, then they could get killed.

I was pulled out of my musings as I heard a car coming down the street. I looked out of the window and saw a cab pulling up outside the house. A young man around 6ft 2 inches in height with light brown hair stepped out and paid the driver. He turned and I saw that it was Riley. He had chocolate brown eyes, just like Charlie and a small smile on his face as he looked at the house. He walked across the lawn and up the porch steps before hearing him come through the door.

"Dad, are you home?" he shouted, putting down his bags near the front door.

"Nope, only me." I say walking towards where Riley is standing in the hallway.

"Isabella!" he grinned at me. "I didn't know you were here. Dad never mentioned you coming to visit on the phone… Speaking of which, where is he?"

I pulled him into a hug; I was glad to see him again. It had been a couple of years since I last saw him.

"I just kind of dropped in," I reply. "Your Dad is at work. He said that he's sorry he isn't here for your arrival but he got called into work this morning; something to do with a bear problem."

"Oh," he whispered, sounding disappointed. I could tell he missed his Dad and wished he was here to see him. After all they haven't seen each other in a year and they never spent more than every summer with each other as Riley was growing up.

"Don't worry; he'll be back in an hour. In the meantime, I want to talk to you." I declared, dragging him back into the sitting room with me. We both sat down on the sofa, at opposite ends facing each other.

"How was your trip?" I started, deciding to stay to safer topics to begin with.

"It was great! We started in New York since none of us had ever been there before. We then travelled across Europe, mainly visiting capital cities except when we went to Italy. We decided to stay there longer than the other places. We went to Rome, of course, Pisa and Verona." He beamed, his eyes shining with happiness at the memories.

I was thankful he and his friends never went to Florence. That was just too close to Volterra than I would've liked. And I knew he would've never have gone there, he hated small towns and cities. That's why he never liked to stay in Forks when he was younger.

"That's sounds wonderful. I'm pleased that you had fun!" I tell him, cheerfully. However, inside I was full of turmoil. _Screw it,_ I thought_, I may as well get this over with. He's going to find out sometime today. _

"Riley, there is something that I need to tell you. I need you to keep an open mind and not get angry with me. Everything that I am about to tell you is the truth, do you understand?" I ask him nervously.

"Um, ok… what are you talking about? He questioned, confused.

_Here it goes. _"I'm a vampire." I say, as my fangs extend and the black veins around my eyes appear. I hear his heart start to beat faster and I can clearly tell he's scared. I take a deep breath and make my face go back to normal and smile sheepishly at him. "Sorry."

"How… what…?" He stutters, his eyes wide. "Are you going to hurt me?" He stands up and starts backing away from me.

"Riley, sit down. I'm not going to hurt you, you're family. Can you please just listen to my story?" He nods at me and slowly sits back down again, keeping his eyes on me. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his behaviour; I could hurt him in less time it could take him to blink though I never would. But I've got to admit, he's taking this better than I thought he would and at least he still trusts me. Maybe it's just our family; we always taken the news of vampires surprisingly well.

I then tell him everything. From when my family moved from Italy to America to the present. I didn't miss anything out. He never interrupted me, only gasped in surprise a few times and looked angry at the fact that Charlie knew everything and never told anything.

"So my Dad knew about all of this and never told me?" He responded sounding angry and hurt at the same time.

"Yes. But don't be angry with him. He was waiting until you were old enough but I decided to let you know today. I thought it was for the best. This information gets passed down to each generation of our family. Most of them do it to remind the family about how evil we are and we are not to be trusted which is unfair. I've kept an eye on you all ever since I became a vampire."

We didn't talk for a while. We just sat there, both lost in our own thoughts. That is until I heard the police cruiser pulling up into the drive.

"Charlie's home." I inform him.

"Ok that's weird. I know you have super-human hearing, but it's strange seeing it in practice." He laughs. I laugh with him. _I think everything's going to be alright._

**Emmett POV**

It has now been nearly a week since we left Forks and things here have just been getting worse. Rose and I just argued all the time. I was starting to see so many problems in our relationship and I didn't know how to fix it. I know how much she hates being a vampire and how much she envies the humans who can have children and grow old but I loathe the fact that she completely disregards my feelings. I thought she would be happy with me but she isn't. I know that she'll trade having a life with me if it means she'd be human and have children. I feel like I'm not enough for her.

Then there's the subject of Bella. Rose blames her for all the problems in our family. However, those problems have been there for years, we just covered up the cracks. Esme and Carlisle have always favoured Edward more than the rest of us; we just chose to ignore it. But now, I can't. Esme is always telling us that we need to consider Edward's feelings before we start talking or thinking about Bella. She understands that we can't just ever speak of her again but she doesn't want us to do it around Edward because she doesn't want anyone fighting. Carlisle has been telling us that if Edward and Bella are truly mates then he'll want to go back soon because they won't be able to stay apart.

Rosalie doesn't believe that they are. She also doesn't think that we should have left a human knowing our secret. She says the Volturi will find out eventually and we'll all be killed over some insignificant girl. And that starts off another screaming match between me and her.

There is also Jasper and Alice. Neither of them has contacted anyone of us. And Rose blames Bella for that too. I don't blame them for going away for a while. I wonder if Alice saw all of this happening and took Jasper away so he wouldn't have to feel all of this. I know that is one of the reasons why they left but I didn't know it would be this bad.

So now I'm stuck here. I'm currently sitting in the middle of a small clearing, on top on the snow. I'm starting to realise how fake our family is. We called Bella family then left her behind; that was wrong of us. None of us even said goodbye…

I'm going back. I need a break from this hell. I don't want to argue with my wife anymore. I don't want to see Edward locked up in his room or hear his music on full blast. And I don't want to listen to anymore of Esme chastising us or Carlisle's reassurances. I just want to apologise to the girl who is like my sister, hoping that she'll forgive me.

**? POV**

I'm just wandering around L.A, searching for a tasty human to snack on. I usually feed from donated blood that I steal from the hospital but I've run out. I'm just going to feed on a human just this once before I go get more blood bags.

As I walk down a street, I think about how I got here. I can't say I hate my life because I don't; I just miss being human sometimes. It's mainly because of my family. I was close to my parents and my older brother but they're dead now and they are never coming back.

I turn the corner and start heading down another street before I come across an appetising smell. I follow it down an alleyway, where I see a middle age man stalking a young girl with a knife in his hand. He doesn't see me and neither does she before I run at vampire speed and grab him. I have my hand pressed over the man's mouth so no one can hear him shout for help. When the girl is no longer in sight, I twist him around to face me and stare into his eyes.

"You will not make any noise and you will not move, understand?" I commanded him as I let my pupils dilate.

"I will not make any noise and I will not move" he repeated in a monotone voice.

I saw in his eyes how sacred he was although he couldn't do anything about it. I know I should feel guilty for what I am about to do but I don't. He was going to hurt someone innocent and it's not like I'm going to kill him.

I let my fangs extend and the veins appear around my eyes. I hear the man's heartbeat increase in speed before I bite down on his throat, drinking his sweet blood. I pull back after a couple minutes so I don't drain him. I look into his eyes again.

"You will not remember what happened to you tonight. If anyone asks about the bite mark on your neck, tell them you were attacked by a feral dog but managed to get away. Oh and you will never hurt anyone innocent ever again" I say, compelling him.

He repeated what I said and I left him there standing in the alleyway in a daze. I started walking down the street again, deciding where to go next. I headed to my car, silver Audi R8 that I compelled a car salesman to give to me for free.

_I wonder how Isabella's doing,_ I thought getting into my car. I miss her; I haven't seen her since New Year's and haven't spoken to her since she told me of that plan of hers_. It's settled then, I'm going to Forks. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, Emmett is having problems with Rosalie. There will be more of his point of view in the next chapter because I love writing his side of things! And there is a mystery person. We'll hear more about him or her in the next chapter also. I'm also not going to be posting until late Friday night or sometime on Saturday, it depends on whether I get the next chapter finished or not. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wrote this late at night...well early in the morning I should say. So if it's crap, sorry! In this chapter you'll find out who the mystery person is! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. But I do own my little mystery character. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Jasper POV**

Life in Forks has been good for the past month. Riley easily accepted us but I didn't know whether I was angry or not that Isabella revealed our secret without asking us first. Although I had a hunch that she would tell him without telling us. Anyway, he's at college now and as far as we know he hasn't told a soul.

Another concern that we have is Emmett. Alice had a vision of him deciding to come to Forks. We didn't know when he would be arriving but it should be any day now. Apparently he's been having problems with Rosalie. Well, the whole family has been having problems. It worries me and Alice but according to her it needs to happen for some reason. She won't tell me why.

Also, we have sort of moved into Charlie's house. He told us there was no point in us staying in a hotel. We didn't need to sleep (though we used the bed for other things…) or eat; we were just using it to store our belongings which we could do at his house so we took up his offer.

Then there are the recent deaths in Seattle. Charlie is worried that something may happen to Riley. His son reassured him, however we all know that it's a vampire killing all these people. The police think it's a serial killer except the murders just seem random. Everyone is of different race, gender, age. The corpses have been poorly disposed of which will attract the notice of the Volturi. This is something none of us want.

It scares Alice. She hasn't been able to see anything in her visions so we think that it may be the work of a traditional vampire like Isabella. I don't think it is though and I've expressed my thoughts to everyone. She told us that her kind of vampire didn't need to kill people to feed and that most only took what they needed then compelled the human to forget what happened. I believe that it's a cold one. Somehow they either know who we are and know how to get around Alice's visions or they have a gift that shields them from her. I also think that it's someone that doesn't know that they are rules or they are trying to attract someone's notice which would be more likely since we are in the area but we don't know who we could've pissed off.

In spite of this, Alice is getting excited as its Halloween in a couple of days. She doesn't care that she can't throw a party or anything but she wants to decorate Charlie's house. Personally I think she's just trying to find any excuse to shop.

"Jazz," Alice said as she waved her hand in front of my eyes, "what are you thinking so hard about?"

"Just reflecting on the past month." I answer, turning my head towards her. Smiling, I kiss her.

"It has been crazy. I still don't know when Emmett will be here. I can't see because of Bella. But I'm not going to dwell on that now. Do you want to go hunting?" She asks, pulling me off the couch.

"Do I even need to answer?" I laugh, knowing that she's already seen I'll go.

"Nope!" She giggles, bouncing on her toes. I love my hyper-active wife.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I rolled over and found it on my bedroom floor. I looked at the caller i.d and sighed.

"Hello Damon."

"Hello sorellina. How are you today?" He asked me. I could practically see him smirking down the phone. I know this isn't purely a social call.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries? I know you want something just come out and say it already." I tell him, rolling my eyes. I honestly don't know why he bothers. I can read him like a book.

"I'm offended. I just called to wish you a Happy Halloween."

"Damon, Halloween is two days away and you never called on my birthday so quite frankly I don't believe you. Now, what do you really want?" I demand, frustrated. It's too damn early to be playing his games.

"Fine, since you know me so well I was just wondering when you were coming to visit. Both me and Stefan are back in Mystic Falls for two entirely different reasons and I was wondering if you would join us. And I didn't call on your birthday because you didn't call me on mine."

"You're not going to get her out of the tomb Damon." I inform him, while sitting up with my back against the headboard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I roll my eyes again. Playing dumb never works on me or Stefan. He should know this by now.

"It's obvious. There is only one reason you would go back to that bloody town and it has something to do with getting Katherine out of the tomb. Whatever plan you have won't work. Where the hell are you going to find a witch that will be willing to help you?"

"That's for me to know-"he starts to say before I interrupt him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you'll never tell me. Does Stefan know what you're doing?"

"No, and he won't unless I tell him."

"I know. But…I could tell him." I threaten him. I hate it when he tries to do something stupid. I don't know why he can't just let go and forget about her. Stefan has.

"You wouldn't though, would you? He won't be able to stop me unless you're planning on coming down here to help him." He knows that I won't hurt him. And if I tell Stefan then they could end up hurting each other…

"I'm busy. I actually have a life instead of tormenting my little brother." I tell him angrily.

"Hey, it's not just me. Stefan has already tried to kill me since we've been back."

"Well I bet he had a good reason to!" And with that I hang up on him and climb out of bed.

I knew I should've been mad at my younger sibling for what he did but I can't find it in me to care right now.

I walk out of my room and into the bathroom to get a shower. The warm water helps me relax and calm down after my talk with Damon. I love my brother and I hate fighting with him. That's why I don't check in with him as often as I do Stefan. I try to avoid subjects that will make us argue but it happens anyway.

I hop out of the shower and shake my head, pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind. I dry myself and wrap the towel around my body the leave the bathroom.

I look through my closet, picking out a pair of black skinny jeans and a Paramore t-shirt to wear. I then proceed to blow dry my hair and straighten it. I put on black eyeliner and mascara, put my cell phone in my pocket and head downstairs.

Once I'm in the kitchen, I heat up a glass of blood. I listen to see if there is anyone in the house and there isn't. _Charlie must be at work,_ I thought, _but where's Jasper and Alice?_ The microwave beeps so I take out the glass and sit down at the dining table. I look down and find a note. It says:

_Gone hunting, be back later- A & J _

I drink my blood slowly, deliberating on what to do today when I hear a knock on the door. I quickly finish off my drink and put the glass in the sink. I then run to answer the door.

"Hey, Izzy!"

I stand there in shock, looking at the woman who was grinning at me.

"Erin?"

"Yup, that's me. Are you feeling ok?" She asks, trying to come into the house but is unable to. "Why can't I get in?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just shocked. I didn't expect you to come here. You hate cold, rainy weather. And you can't come in because you haven't been invited."

"So this is Charlie's house?"

"Yes," I laugh, "Where else did you expect me to be?"

"I don't know. I thought you'd be living in your own house when you changed back…"

"No, I like living with Charlie."

"I missed you!" Erin suddenly exclaims, changing the subject.

"I missed you too." I say as I hug her. "Oh and don't call me Izzy, I hate that name." I whisper in her ear.

"I know!" She giggles, pulling back. "If I can't come in are you going to come out?"

"Of course, I'll be back in a sec." I turn and run upstairs at vampire speed to my bedroom. I pick up my tight black jacket and my black bag with my purse and keys in. I run back downstairs and out the door, locking it.

"Nice car." I tell her, admiring the Audi that was sitting in the driveway. "Why didn't I hear it coming?"

"You were in the shower. I was waiting to knock until I was sure you were dressed. I kind of got lost in my thoughts though…" She trails off, smiling at me.

We start walking down the street. There was no point in taking a car since everything was practically in walking distance.

"What do you want to do?" I ask her.

"I don't know. What is there to do in this town?"

"Not much. There's a diner, a few shops, a bar, a school and that's about it really."

"That right there is the reason I hate small towns. There is nothing to do!" She stops and turns towards me, frowning.

"Urgh, you sound like Damon!"

"He's your older brother right?" She asks me as we start walking again.

"Yes. He's my annoying older brother who always has some sort of diabolical plan and lately, he's no different!" I nearly shout, my earlier frustrations coming back.

"Woah, calm down."

"Sorry." I apologised.

"Let's go in here and get some coffee." Erin says as she pulls me into the diner that we were walking pass.

The place is empty except for a few elderly people eating breakfast. Everyone is either at school or work. We head towards a table in the back and sit down. A waitress comes up to us and we order coffee.

"So, tell me. What have you been up to?"

"Well, as you know, I was acting as a human for a few months. I met vegetarian cold ones; they fed off animal blood. I was in a relationship with one called Edward until he left me three days after my birthday which was also the day I changed back. He made his whole family move, except Alice and Jasper. It turns out that I knew Jasper when I was human." I explain.

"Wow, you've been busy then."

"Yes, I suppose. A couple of months ago, there was a cold one that was trying to kill me. His name was James. The Cullen's and I were out playing baseball...Well, they were playing, I was just watching. Anyway, three nomads came into the clearing and thought I was a snack-"

"That's insulting!" She interrupts me. I glare at her.

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry, but c'mon! You're not a snack. You could have killed them so easily and they didn't know it!"

"I could have. But I didn't know I could. To cut a long story short, James was a tracker and hunted me all the way to Phoenix. Victoria, his mate, was here going through my school records. And the other nomad, Laurent, left to go to Denali to visit some other vegetarian cold ones.

James tricked me by informing me that he had my "mother". So I went to meet him and give myself up. It turns out her didn't have her. He tried to kill me and he bit me. Edward sucked the venom out but it must have slowed down my ability to heal because it took weeks for me to recover. In a way it was good, since I wouldn't have been able to explain why I healed so fast. Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Edward's family managed to destroy James and now here we are." I finish, sipping my coffee. Erin was wide eyed. I was expecting to be told off for being reckless even though I created her, not the other way around.

"Is there anything else I should know?" She asked me, calmly. Ah, the calm before the storm. Thankfully there isn't else much to tell. She'll probably stake me as it is although she'd never actually do that. I hope.

"Not really. And I know you worry about me in danger but I'm fine. I'm older than you and your maker; I should be the one worrying about you!"

She laughs, that's good. She isn't mad at me anymore. I hate it when she's angry with me, she's my best friend. We understand each other. She lost her brother; he died a few years before I even met her. They were really close. As where my brothers and I before Katherine.

"Everything's good now, yeah? No vampires that want to kill you?"

"Actually, there have been lots of killings in Seattle recently. We think it's a vampire; a cold one. They're not even disposing of the bodies properly. The corpses have been found by police in obvious places, burnt of course, but still recognisable. The can still get prints off of them and find out who the victims are. They could even tell the bodies had been drained of blood!"

"That sucks." She says bluntly. "Maybe it's that Victoria woman. If she knows that some of the Cullen's are still in the area, maybe she's trying to get their attention. After all, they did kill her mate." She states casually, draining her coffee and setting the mug back on the table.

"Erin McCarty, you're a genius!" Why the hell didn't I realise this before? It makes perfect sense.

"I know." She winked, smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we have it. Mystery person is Emmett's sister! Who was turned by Isabella. Congrats to anyone who guessed that! By the way, I don't know if Bella ever found out Emmett's human last name in Twilight but in this she doesn't know it. Also, we got a little of Damon. They'll be more of him and Stefan soon! Anyway, I'll probably be updating later today. Please review! I love hearing what people think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nothing really happens in this chapter, it's just Erin and Emmett meeting but there is Edward's POV too. Also in the next couple of chapters we'll actually see the guys in Mystic Falls. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Emmett POV**

I have just landed in New York and it's the day of Halloween. Alice told me that I had to come here first in case the family became suspicious. I'm on my way to see Bella but to do that I had to lie, not just to Rose but to everyone. It all started a couple of days ago…

*Flashback*

_I was out hunting, again, to get away from Edward's moping. Esme and Rosalie were visiting the Denali's and Carlisle was at work. I just finished feeding when I heard my cell phone ring._

_"Hello." I answered my phone without looking at the caller i.d._

_"Emmett! When the hell are you going to Forks? I saw you make the decision a month ago but I can't see when you're going to arrive! What is taking you so bloody long?" Alice shouted down the phone._

_"You saw that?" _Duh, way to state the obvious,_ I thought, _of course she saw it_._

_"Yes! Now answer my questions!"_

_"Err, I don't know when I was going to go. I was trying to come up with an excuse to get away for a while which isn't easy with Edward in the house all the time." I respond nervously, looking around before sitting down on a fallen tree trunk._

_"Ok, that's good! I can help you with that. It will acquire you to lie to the family and hide your thoughts but after all this time you can do that can't you?" She asked._

_"Yeah, I think so."_

_"Good!" she squealed. I nearly pulled the phone away from my ear, having super hearing sucks sometimes. "All you have to do is say that Jasper called asking you to come down and hang out with us in New York. Tell them that I've made a new friend and I'm spending all my time shopping with her and you think that it will be the perfect break that you and Rose need. I've already booked you a ticket to New York as you have to go there first to cover your tracks. Jasper has also booked you a ticket to Seattle from there on a separate account so no one will be able to track you." She explained going a hundred miles a minute._

_"Thank you?" It came out as a question. "So are you in New York then?"_

_"No silly!" She laughed. "We never left Washington. We stayed in Seattle until Edward left then came back to Forks to take care of Bella."_

_"What? Are you serious?" I exclaimed, shocked._

_"Yes. We'll meet you in Seattle when your plane arrives."_

_"Ok then… Wait, what did you mean before when you said you couldn't see when I'd arrive?" I asked her, confused._

_"I've been having trouble with my visions lately. It's really annoying but I'll explain more when you get here."_

_"Alright… Is Bella angry with me? Does she know I'm coming?" I questioned, changing subjects. What if she didn't want to see me?_

_"No, she isn't. She understands why you left and she knows you're coming back so she's close to forgiving you. I've told her everything that I've seen of the family in my visions; how you've been fighting with Rose because of her."_

_"Oh." I was glad she wasn't angry. "Hold on, you said she was close to forgiving me-"I started to say before I was interrupted._

_"Yes, but all you have to do is apologise and talk to her. Everything will be fine Em. Anyway, I've got to go. You should go start packing and tell them about your plans. And remember to mask your thoughts!"_

_"I will."_

_"Oh and one more thing, they'll be a huge surprise for you when you get here! I can't wait to see your face." She giggled._

_"What do you mean?" I asked, extremely confused by her behaviour._

_"You'll have to wait and see! Bye!" And with that she hung up._

_I wonder what she meant…_

*End flashback*

I boarded my flight to Seattle, still trying to figure out what Alice meant. What kind of surprise do they have in store for me?

**Erin POV**

I was nervous. Today I would be seeing my big brother for the first time in 75 years. When I found out he was a vampire, I couldn't believe it…

*Flashback*

_We were leaving the diner when Isabella called her friend Alice up tell her to meet us back at Charlie's house. She didn't tell her why though; she just told her that she would explain in person._

_When we arrived at the house, we walked towards the back porch and sat down staring into the forest. I hated sitting outside but I hadn't been invited in yet so there was nothing I could do about it._

_I heard two pairs of footsteps coming towards us when suddenly a small, pixie girl and a tall, blond man covered in scars appeared from the forest. They came and sat down next to us, both of them raising their eyebrows at Isabella._

_"Guys, this is Erin. Erin, this is Alice and Jasper." She introduced us._

_"Hi!" I smiled brightly at them and they smiled at me in return._

_"Erin got her this morning. We've known each other for years. I turned her back in 1939 when she was eighteen. She was dying at the time as she had pneumonia. I was visiting my brother Stefan when she got it. By the time I came back there was nothing that anyone could do. I tried feeding her my blood but it didn't work in time, she died within a couple of hours and went into transition." She paused so I decided to take over the explaining my past. _

_"I decided to become a vampire. I didn't want to die, at least not yet. So Isabella gave me human blood and took care of me until I was able to control my bloodlust. We travelled together for a while but then chose to go our own ways. I kept an eye on my family; it was hard seeing my parents grieve over me. I had to see them do it a few years before when my older brother died." I finished explaining._

_"And we kept in contact of course." Isabella beamed at her friends._

_We talked for a few more minutes. Both of the cold ones told me their pasts up until they met the Cullen's before we got onto more serious topics._

_"So why did you interrupt us while we were hunting?" Jasper asked, looking at both of us._

_"I was telling Erin all about what has been happening in Seattle and she came up with an interesting theory. We believe that it's Victoria causing all the deaths. I mean, you did kill James, her mate, in order to protect me so it makes perfect sense for her to want revenge. And if she knows that you two are still in the area, maybe she is trying to attract your attention." She clarified._

_"Damn it! I knew we should've hunted the bitch down after we destroyed James! But no; Carlisle told us not to because Edward said she wasn't a threat." He fumed, throwing his hands in the air. Alice put a calming hand on his shoulder but she looked pissed off herself._

_"It doesn't matter now. You can't change the past Jazz." Isabella said. "We can always go kill her now. There's only one of her and four of us."_

_"I know that. And though she doesn't know that there are four of us that can take her down, she knows there are two of us here. She isn't stupid. I think that she has something else planned."_

_"Also, there has got to be a reason why, if it is her, that she is shielding herself from my visions. Personally, I think we should wait until Emmett gets here. If he ever does." Alice muttered the last part, rolling her eyes but I just sat there surprised._

_"Emmett?" I questioned. That was the name of my brother…_

_"Yeah, he's our brother. None of us are actually related we just think of ourselves as family. Carlisle Cullen is our leader or our "father figure". He changed Edward back in 1918, who can read minds by the way, then his wife Esme in 1921 who he had actually met a few years earlier. In 1933, they moved to Rochester, New York where Carlisle found a girl, Rosalie Hale dying and decided to change her. She also hates being a vampire. Then in 1935, they were in Tennessee and Rosalie was out hunting. She came across a young man being mauled by a bear. She chose to take him back to Carlisle so he could turn him into a vampire because she didn't think she would be able to do it without draining him-"I rudely interrupted Alice as she was in the middle of telling me about their family._

_"What was his last name?" I asked her desperately._

_"Emmett McCarty, why?" She looked confused, as did Jasper._

_I turned my head towards Isabella, my eyes wide with shock. She mirrored my expression._

_"That's my brother."_

*End Flashback*

After that, Alice was giddy with excitement and pulled Jasper away with her to go make a phone call to Emmett to get him to come to Forks as soon as possible. Isabella was scared because she was the one that turned me into a vampire. She assumed Emmett would be angry with her. I don't think she has anything to worry about though. From what she's told me, Emmett doesn't mind being a vampire at all hence he won't mind me being a vampire too.

However, I started to panic. What if he doesn't remember me? Jasper told me that he has never mentioned me before. But if he does remember, does he ever actually think about me?

"Calm down Erin. Everything will be fine." Isabella said as she sat down next to me. We were inside the house now; Charlie invited me in when he came home. He was very trusting. Then again, I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Izzy would kill me.

"Alice just called. They're on their way here now."

My leg started bouncing up and down which made Angela giggle. I glared at her.

Everyone was here. They all thought it was best so it would be easier to explain everything to Emmett.

Time passed by. We sat in silence; the only thing making a noise was my foot tapping against the floor. When, suddenly, I heard a car coming down the street. It was my Audi R8. I let Jasper and Alice use it to pick my brother up from the airport.

I hear them enter the house. I stand up and face the door as does everyone else in the room. The footsteps are frustratingly slow as I try to wait patiently. They move into the room we are in and stop near the doorway.

I look into my brothers wide eyes as he does the same thing to me. We are both speechless. He hasn't changed except for the vampirism. He was a lot paler and had golden eyes but his hair colour was the dark brown I remembered as it was the same as my own. He was still hugely muscular, although he was a little bigger and scarier than he was as a human.

"Erin?"

"Hey big brother." I grin happily. He ran at me at vampire speed, obviously forgetting about the humans in the room and picked me up in a bear hug.

"You're alive? How the hell did that happen?" He asked puzzled as he put me down.

Isabella started off. She told him about who she really was and what she was. I took over and explained how she turned me and my life ever since I thought he had died. Everyone in the room told him everything they knew, what they had learnt.

To say that he was shocked would have been an understatement. It was a perfectly reasonable response.

"So what you're saying is there are two different kinds of vampire?"

"That we know of." Isabella answers him.

"And you're not human, you turned or should I say saved my sister and you actually knew Jasper back when you were both human?"

"Yes that is correct."

"And Angela is a witch?"

"Yes."

"What other mythical creatures are real apart from werewolves?" He enquired, staring at us all with an eyebrow raised in question.

"The werewolves you know aren't actually werewolves even though they are real too. The Quileute's are shape shifters. And I do not know if they are any other mythical beings out there."

"That's disappointing. It would've been cool if Leprechaun's were real or something." He stated which made the rest of us laugh. I'm glad to have my brother back.

**Edward POV**

It's now the end of October and I still don't feel the strong pull to Bella that I thought I should. I'm starting to come to terms with the fact that she may have not actually been my mate. But I do love her so much.

I think I was just pulled in by the fact that I couldn't read her mind. I wanted to get to know her so I talked to her. I found that she wasn't like the other humans and that intrigued me. She was older beyond her years.

I also felt very protective of her and I still don't know why. If she wasn't my mate, why did I care so much for her safety before I fell in love with her?

I really don't know how to answer these questions but I feel so guilty. I made my whole family move away from Bella and they all hope I'll return to Forks because she's my mate. Except for Rosalie that is. I bet if she knew of my recently discovered feelings for Bella then she'd be happy.

I have faith that I what I did was the right thing but I could have gone about it in different way. I should've just told her the truth. My family will hate me when they find out how I left her.

However, I still get the feeling that I have made a huge mistake. That I didn't need to leave, that she would be fine in our world. It feels like I am missing something important, something so obvious that I should have been able to figure it out.

I just don't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, we'll be seeing the guys down in Mystic Falls before the other Cullen's actually discover who Isabella really is. I'll update as soon as I can and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I know it has been a few days since I last updated but I have been super busy but I will not bore you with my life story. Anyway, check out my one-shot that I wrote 'I Know You're Lying'. It's just Jasper and Bella friendship fic. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Victoria POV**

The first part of my diabolical plan is complete! They should have noticed by now… Although they are probably too dumb to figure out it's me of course. I mean they should have taken care of me after they murdered my beloved James because of the pathetic human. I saw how that little boy, who is a disgrace to all things vampire, left her! It was hilarious. I could tell he was lying but she couldn't. She tried running after him, stupid girl!

I had left soon after. Why waste my time on her? I can kill her soon enough.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. I've been careful with my decisions and with a little help from Sara, that pixie bitch can't see me. Why James was ever interested in her, I had no idea. But that doesn't matter now that he's gone…

Damn it! My thoughts keep straying. I need to focus!

I've made four new friends, literally. I thought I'd start off small. After all, I have no experience dealing with newborns, especially a whole army of them. I got that idea off the vampires in the south. I need practice. That way, the Volturi won't come and destroy me before I get my revenge!

My new friends, Diego, Fred, Sara and Raoul are very useful to me. I picked them wisely.

Diego is a strong fighter. He's lean but muscular and has better self-control than the others. He's the opposite of Raoul. Even though he's a good fighter too, he has terrible control. He's messy when he feeds and can't be around blood without attacking, just like a typical newborn.

Then there is Sara. She would be completely useless if she wasn't gifted. She is able to shield herself and others from physical vampire gifts. Like Alice Cullen's psychic ability.

The only other one in the group that is gifted is Fred. He can repel people although it's in our heads so Sara isn't able to shield herself from him. He can make us feel repulsed by the thought of being near him and that drives people away, almost making him invisible. His power can work around people, so we all can be around him without being affected. However, once you get a safe distance away, his power stops working on you. He's also an ok fighter, not as strong as Diego and Raoul though but a lot better than Sara.

They have been vampires for three months now so I'm starting to think about changing another. I need to build up a small army to defeat the Cullen's no matter how long it takes. I hate to admit it, but they are a powerful coven. They have a mind reader, a psychic and an empath. The latter of which is a very strong fighter and still well-known in the south. He has defeated anyone who he has ever fought, except his maker who I hear is still alive down in New Mexico.

Then there is the leader, Carlisle. I got Laurent to find out as much as he could about the Cullen's from his animal drinking mate Irina. Apparently Carlisle used to stay with the Volturi and they trained him how to fight which means he is a good fighter too.

"Victoria." I am pulled out of my musings by Fred.

"What?" I shout at him. I hate being interrupted.

"Um, Diego's back. He turned someone; a young girl, about 16 years old. There won't be a problem though. She was a runaway so she won't be missed."

I raise an eyebrow at him. I didn't request for anyone to be turned but I am intrigued. Diego, who is only a few months old, managed to bite someone without draining them? This I've got to see.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the abandoned warehouse we're staying in."

I don't bother thanking him; I just push him out the way and run to the warehouse. I start to hear screaming as I come closer.

"Can you please shut her up?" I yell at Diego. "Someone might hear her!"

He ignored me and tended to the young girl instead. I was in disbelief. How dare he ignore me like I am not here?

"Diego." I warn him.

"I heard you! She can't help it ok? I've tried telling her what's happening to her but the pain is too much." He whispered towards the end, stroking the girl's hair.

"Urgh, you care about her don't you?" I shudder. Why the hell did he have to find someone he liked? Although… Ha! I can use this to my advantage. I could threaten to hurt her if he tries disobeying. Or I could do the same thing to her. I grin evilly. Ah, newborns, so easy to manipulate.

The Cullen's won't know what hit them!

**Bella POV**

Emmett has been here for a week now and spending time with him has been wonderful. I had really missed him. He was extremely happy that he had his sister back and Erin felt the same. Jasper couldn't stop gravitating towards both of them, he absolutely loved their emotions.

He had to go back to Alaska soon. We've decided that he should tell the Cullen's the truth and get them to come back to Forks. I don't like it but I'll just have to deal with them when they come.

Also, Alice still hasn't been able to get a vision of Victoria. Jasper believes she is creating an army. That way she'll be able to easily take out the whole family. What everyone wanted to know is how the hell she came up with the idea anyway. I pointed out that she had time since James' death to come up with the idea and start turning people.

If that wasn't enough, my brothers were at each other's throats again. I called Stefan to wish him a happy birthday. The next day he calls me up to bitch and complain about Damon staking his best friend, Lexi.

I can hear my cell phone ringing upstairs. I hope to God it isn't one of my brothers saying that they've killed the other one. And they wonder why I hardly ever call them myself.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Isabella why the hell didn't you tell me that Damon is trying to get Katherine out of the tomb?" _That's fantastic,_ I think sarcastically, _more bitching and complaining._

"Well, little brother, it was none of my business. I will not involve myself with anything to do with that bitch." I tell him, sitting down on my bed.

"A little warning would've been nice! But it's not just Katherine that will escape the tomb, the rest of the vampires will too! And the whole town will be in danger." He almost shouted down the phone. I sighed.

"Why not let Damon get Katherine out because we all know nothing will stop him from accomplishing his goal. Then incinerate the rest of the vampires in the tomb; it has been 145 years Stefan, they're completely mummified so they won't be able to stop you!"

"And you're ok with that?" He asks, clearly shocked.

"No, I'm not. But he's deluded himself into thinking everything will be alright when she's out the tomb. He knows how I feel about her, he obviously doesn't care."

"Isa, he does care about you. He has been bugging me for weeks about getting you to come down here."

"Wait, you actually have civililised conversations?" I ask surprised.

"It depends on what you mean by civilised." He laughs. "But yeah. He's been slightly better lately. I think you're finally getting through to him."

I smile happily. Then I remember Katherine.

"But he still wants Katherine." I sigh.

"He loves her."

"I know but I really wish he didn't."

"Me too." He agrees. We say our goodbyes the hang up. I put my phone in my pocket and head back downstairs for a blood pack.

Alice had dragged Erin shopping with her. Well, she willing to go but she'll soon find out what Alice is like. Charlie is at work and Angela is at school, of course, since it's a weekday. Emmett and Jasper went hunting. They said something about brotherly bonding… But I didn't actually listen to them.

So here I am, on my own. I'm realising how boring this town is when I have no school to go to or no one to hang out with. I drink my blood slowly, contemplating what to do with my day. _To start with I could always get dressed. _I down the rest of the blood quickly and rinse the glass out.

Once I get upstairs I go over to my wardrobe and look through it. Maybe I should've gone shopping.

Sighing, I pick out a pair of grey skinny jeans and a tight fitting red tank top, thanking Alice silently for updating my clothes for me. I straighten my hair then put eyeliner and mascara on. I pick up a red jacket and put it on, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows then slip on a pair of red converse. I pick up my black across-the-body bag and put my phone, purse and keys inside it and head back downstairs.

I write a note out saying I've gone for a walk in case anyone came back early and wondered where I am. I stuck it on the fridge and proceeded to head out, locking the door behind me.

I walk around for a while, seeing hardly anyone in town. Everyone is either at work or school but the people who are out look at me curiously. I ignore them and carry on.

It didn't take me long to get to the other side of town. I was just on the outskirts, planning on heading back to Charlie's house when I felt eyes on me. I scanned the surrounding forests but saw no one. I could still feel them staring so I stretched out my senses as far as they could go. I heard a twig snap and felt a presence. I whipped my head around in the direction they were in and saw a shadow moving.

I walked towards the tree line, entering the forest quietly as a 164 year old vampire could. I heard someone behind me. I turned around at vampire speed and pinned the person to a tree.

I stared at the young girl, no more than 16 years old and tightened my grip around her neck. She's a cold one and by looking at her bright red eyes, no more than a week old at the most.

"Who sent you?" I growled.

"How…did you…know…someone…sent me?" She choked, struggling under my grasp. I smirked at her.

"I'm not stupid, little girl. I am much older and stronger than you. Now tell me, who sent you?"

"Vic…Victoria." She gasped out, her eyes wide with fear. I smiled at her.

"So she finally made a move huh? But what I want to know is why she sent you, a newborn so young. You shouldn't be left to come out on your own; you could end up slaughtering everyone in this town." She looks behind me and I don't need to question why. I can already hear someone try to sneak up on us. I almost laugh at their attempt.

"Who said she was alone?" A man's voice as he tried to grab me. I moved quickly and turned so that the girl was in front of me. I smile at him.

"Who said I was?" As Jasper and Emmett came running up behind him and knocking him down to his knees, each of them holding the man's arms so he couldn't escape.

The girl I had my arm around whimpered.

At least I found something to do today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked this chapter! The next one should be up by tomorrow night. Please review and I'll try to respond to them if I have time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wrote most of this chapter in between painting my nails and I checked it over for any mistakes while I was very tired. It is 01:50am where I am so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry! I also don't think the ending is very good but I want to go to bed so it will do. Anway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Isabella POV**

"Please don't hurt her." The male cold one pleaded, glancing at the female I am holding. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You're not exactly in the position to ask things of me are you?" I smirk as his eyes widen. Jasper and Emmett are looking at me shocked. They've never seen this side of me before.

"I can tell you why Victoria sent us here." He tries to bargain. I roll my eyes.

"I already know why. You have come to spy on us. And I must say you have done a terrible job."

They stayed silent, staring into each other's eyes, seeming like they were trying to communicate with each other.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The latter of which will be very painful and you'll probably die." Jasper growled, grabbing their attention. I could practically feel the fear radiating off them.

"We'll tell you anything you want to know. Just please, don't kill her." He whispered, looking back at me.

"Fine." I say. "What are your names?"

"She's Bree and I'm Diego." He answered straight away. I looked at Jasper and he nodded; they're telling the truth.

I let go of Bree and pushed her towards Jasper. Emmett gripped onto Diego with both hands so he wouldn't escape and while Jasper held the girl.

"Why were you following me?" I asked, crossing my arms and leaning back against the tree.

"Victoria told us to watch that house. We were on the other side of the street, in the forest so our scent wouldn't be detected by the yellow-eyes. She just wanted us to report on everything we see. We got curious when we saw you come out. You weren't like the humans she described that lived in the house…" Bree trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"How did she describe these humans?"

"One was a young female with brown hair and brown eyes. Then there was her father, a middle aged man with the same hair and eye colour as the girl. We saw him leaving this morning but we haven't seen the girl yet." Diego said. He glanced at Bree with concern in his eyes. It was obvious he cared about her but I'll have to ask Jasper if they are mates later.

"What's Victoria agenda? Do you know why she wanted you to watch us?" I question, pushing myself away from the tree and standing in front of them.

"She said she wanted her territory back and that the yellow-eyes killed her whole coven, including her mate. Also the yellow-eyes were threatening our way of life." Bree stated quietly.

"That's a load of bullshit!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed. Everyone whipped their heads around and stared at him. He looked back at each of us, "Well, it is."

I shook my head at him and sighed. This was supposed to be an interrogation; not letting them know anything. Now they'll be questioning us.

"What's the real reason then?" Diego asked us, confused. I glared at Emmett.

"We are asking the questions, not you." Jasper snarled at them. Bree shrunk back but Diego wouldn't be deterred.

"Yeah but shouldn't we know what the hell is going on? It's not like we want to help the bitch. She gave us no choice." Diego shouted. I looked at Jasper and he looked back at me surprised.

"They're telling the truth."

Both of the vampires looked even more confused at his statement but said nothing. I contemplate telling them the truth and it's like Jazz is reading my mind.

"You think you should tell them what is really happening here, don't you?"

"I haven't decided yet." I mutter. "But yes. I probably will. They do have the right to know."

"Victoria threatened to hurt Bree. I don't want anything to happen to her… I can't explain it." Bree turned her head towards Diego and they smiled at each other.

"You're mates." Jasper says, looking at both of them. "That's why you feel a pull towards each other, why you can't hurt each other and why you care about each other so much." He turns to Diego. "It's why you want to protect her so much. She is your mate, and you are hers."

They sat there in silence, thinking over everything that he said. I thought it was cute. They were meant for each other and they didn't know it.

"How old are you? When were you turned?"

"I was 16," Bree whispers, "And I was turned a week ago, by Diego."

I was surprised. And by Jasper's and Emmett's expressions, so were they.

"I was 17. I look older than my actual age. I was turned 3 months ago. When I saw Bree for the first time, I thought that pull meant I wanted to feed on her. So I did… Except I just couldn't kill and somehow I managed to stop. I didn't want to take her back to Victoria but I had nowhere else to go. She was impressed; I was a newborn that was able to turn a human." Diego explained looking proud of himself.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal." Everyone looked at me. Jasper and Emmett looked baffled while Bree and Diego looked hopeful. "We'll help you escape Victoria if you go back and tell her that you heard the father on the phone talking to his daughter and found out that she was in Virginia, in a small town called Mystic Falls. She had moved there to stay with some distant relatives. Ok?"

"But-"I hold up my hand to stop Jasper from speaking. I already made my decision.

"Yes. We'll do that. How are we going to get away from Victoria though?" Bree answered straight away.

"I'll tell you that once we're finished." I actually didn't know how they would yet. I was making it up as I go along. "How many newborns does Victoria have so far? Do any of them have extra abilities?"

"There's Raoul, Sara, Fred and two others that she bit three days ago. Sara can block physical powers but not ones that affect your mind. And she can't block attacks. Fred can repel people and has a very faint scent. It almost makes him invisible. He's my best friend; he hates Victoria as much as we do. Sara is scared of her but is totally loyal to her just like Raoul." Diego clarified.

"Can we trust them?" I ask Jazz, making sure that they won't betray us.

"Yes… They really want to get away from her."

"Ok, I've got a plan." I state, smiling at each of them. Things are turning out better than I expected.

"You two go back to Victoria," I point to the newborns, "Then the next time you go hunting, make sure you only go with Fred, no one else. Don't act suspicious otherwise she'll send someone to follow you. Then you'll meet up with these two here," I gesture towards Jasper and Emmett, "in the next town over. You will all then head to Vancouver where you'll meet up with the rest of the yellow-eyes."

"Ok. What will we do after that?" Bree asked; her eyes wide with excitement.

"They will know." I gesture at Emmett and Jasper again.

"Do we at least get to know your names?"

"You'll find out when you get away from Victoria."

They nodded, accepting that I wouldn't tell them. I just wanted to make sure that Victoria never found out who I was. And if they weren't going to find out my name, they weren't finding out Jazz and Em's either.

"So shall we go now?" Diego enquires. I signal for them to be let go and they get up.

"Yes and remember to tell Victoria what I told you, got it? And I forgot to mention this before; once you're with us, you'll have to feed off animal blood."

"Ok." And with that they ran off holding hands and I grinned.

We ran back to Charlie's house in silence. Once we got there, we settled ourselves at the dining table in the kitchen.

"Can we really trust them?" Emmett questions; breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

"Yes. They really want to leave that evil bitch behind and move on with their lives. Plus, they can help us take out Victoria's army." Jasper answers.

"Yeah, but can't we just take it out now?"

"No." They both look at me waiting for me to carry on. "We don't know anything about the two she's just turned. They'll have woken up by now and they could have anything as their power. They could have one which would easily kill us. Then there are the others. We don't know how good they are at fighting and we don't know if we can trust Fred yet. Also, Victoria hasn't been completely truthful with them so far. She may have something else hidden up her sleeve"

"Oh right. What's the next part of that plan of yours anyway?"

"When you meet up with the rest of the family, Erin and I will head down to Mystic Falls. It's time I go back to my brothers. They can help us and maybe I can convince Damon not to open that damn tomb."

"Tomb?" They both question at the same time.

"I'll explain later. Right now, you," I look at Emmett, "need to call the Cullen's and get them to head to Vancouver tonight. Tell them that you're all in danger and that you'll explain when they get there."

He got up and walked into the other room, cell phone in hand.

"Jasper, call Alice and Erin and tell them to get back here, now."

"What will you be doing?" He asks, standing up. I smile at him.

"I'm calling my brothers."

**Damon POV**

I sit in on the sofa in front of the fire, glass of bourbon and blood in hand, thinking about the past few days. I wonder if Katherine is really worth it. I mean she did play me and Stefan against each other. She also forced Isabella to drink her blood. And now we're all vampires.

I know my sister will hate me if I go through with opening the tomb. I don't want to lose her and Stefan did point out how much of an ass I've been to her for the past 145 years. I've never mentioned Katherine around her but I fought with Stefan a lot. And it was mostly me that started our arguments. She loathed the fact that we avoided each as much as we did and that is why I've tried improving our relationship… Ok so I haven't done much but at least we are more civil towards each other.

I just want Isabella to come back here. I may hate this town but she'll make it more bearable and perhaps things will go back to the way they used to be. Sure, I still won't give a damn what happens to the people here and I still won't care about my humanity. But I am starting to let my emotions through and I didn't even know it.

I finish off my drink and pour myself another glass; just bourbon this time. I start to wonder if my little brother has told our sister that his girlfriend is a carbon copy of Katherine. Isabella won't like it. She'll say that he should know better than to go out with her look-a-like. My sister can be a complete bitch to people when she wants to be. So I don't think she'll accept Elena with open arms.

I chuckle at this and hear someone enter the room.

"What's so funny?" My dear brother asked. I turned and gave him my usual smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Damon…" He says warningly. I roll my eyes at him. He's always so serious!

"I was just thinking about Isabella's reaction to your little girlfriend." Stefan paled a little and I laughed under my breath. "You haven't told her have you?"

"No."

"You should have. She's not going to be happy with you."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asks me, frustration colouring his tone.

"Isn't it obvious? I wouldn't be surprised if she tried staking you." I grin at him, loving his discomfort.

He says nothing, just comes and sits next to me.

"You do realise we're actually having a civilised conversation don't you?" He questions suddenly.

"Urgh, don't remind me." I say, downing the rest of my drink.

"Why the sudden change?"

"I want Isabella to come back, ok? I want to make everything up to her, I want to fix things. And by doing that, I'll have to fix things with you. Happy now?" I growl standing up. I hate admitting things to Stefan.

He doesn't say anything, just smiles at me. I grab my leather jacket and leave the house. I get in my car and head to the grill.

Maybe I can have a quiet drink there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! They're finally going to Mystic Falls. I honestly didn't know it would take this long. And Damon is becoming a little nicer to Stefan. Don't worry though, he'll still be like the Damon we know and love! I also can't wait to write Isabella's reaction to Elena! I'll be updating within the next couple of days. Please review and like I said last time, i'll try replying to everyone. Now, i'm off to bed. G'night!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is a little late than I expected and for that, I'm sorry. I wanted to update last Sunday but I really didn't know what to write in this chapter. Also a few things need clearing up; this chapter is set between "History Repeating" and "The Turning Point". Elena already knows that she looks like Katherine, Bonnie knows about vampire's and Caroline doesn't yet. Also Logan never comes back.**

**And Isabella, Erin and the Cullens WILL be in Mystic Falls in the next chapter. I promise.  
><strong>

**Now that's all sorted, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Carlisle POV**

I had just received a disturbing call off Emmett warning us of a grave danger heading our way. He was very cryptic about it and I do have my suspicions but he has no reason to lie to us, does he? However, no matter how much I asked him, he just would not tell me what was wrong. Although he did say that Jasper and Alice were with him so that has to be good. They will be able to protect each other if the need arises.

I put my cell phone in my pocket and left my office. I had to get home as soon as possible. I made up an excuse and ran, at human speed, towards my car and quickly made my way home. As soon as I pulled up in front of the house, Edward was standing out on the porch having heard my worried thoughts. I was surprised to see him out of his room. This is the first time he's come out in over a month! Well, except to hunt of course.

"Is everything alright, Carlisle?" He asked as I walked towards him. Ignoring the question, we entered the house and headed towards the dining room where we usually had our family meetings.

"Can everyone come here please?" I said in my normal voice knowing that they'd hear me.

I stood at the head of the table as they all filed into the room. Esme was on my right and sitting next to her was Rosalie. On my left was Edward. The room seemed very empty without the rest of my family there but I know that we'd all be together again soon.

"I received a call off Emmett while at work, that is why I'm home earlier than usual." I glanced at Rosalie and she looked upset.

"You've had a call from him? He hasn't spoken to me at all this week!" She cried. Esme put a comforting had on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rosalie but we didn't chat for long. In fact he only told me what he wanted to say then hung up… His behaviour was very peculiar." This did nothing to elevate her distress.

"What did he say? And why are you hiding your thoughts?" Edward demanded.

"I didn't want you to know before I told everyone." He nodded so I carried on. "Emmett told me that we're in danger…" I trail off as they all gasp.

"What kind of danger?" Esme questions while gripping my hand.

"He wouldn't say. He just said that he didn't have much time to talk and informed me that we should meet him, Jasper and Alice in Vancouver."

Everyone was silent. None of us knew why Emmett was being like this. Surely he could have explained this threat?

"What if it's a trick?" Rosalie whispers, looking each of us in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" I see Edward shaking his head out of the corner of my eye, responding to something in her thoughts.

"Even if he's being forced to get us to go so we fall into a trap, he'll still be at risk. I think we should go." He turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we'll go. He gave us the hotel they are staying at and he's already booked the tickets for us."

I dismissed the meeting and we all dispersed to pack our things. The mood was solemn as they moved around the house. By the time we finished, each of us had a small bag. We also decided to close up the house; we didn't know when we'd be back.

**Bella POV**

"I hate not telling them the truth. Do you think that they'll hate me?" Emmett asked as he walked back into the room.

"Impossible." I answer. I get up and hug him.

Jasper came into the room then and smiled at us, "They're on their way back here now. Alice said it should take 10 minutes."

"That's great!" I say, turning to him. "I called Stefan. I told him I was coming down in a couple of days with a friend and that a few friends of mine should be arriving a few days after. He was ok with it although he was a bit confused. You'll have to stay at a hotel… Damon doesn't like people he has never met before staying at the boarding house."

We sat quietly until we heard Erin's car pull up outside the house. They came inside and Jasper explained everything that had happened today while I went into the kitchen for a blood bag.

"So now I get to finally meet your brothers?" Erin giggles, appearing behind me.

"Yes…Why are you so excited?" I turn and look questioningly at her.

"Now, I get to find out very embarrassing stories about you that I can use to blackmail you with…" She grins at me. "...Well, only if I ever need to of course." She giggled again and skipped out of the room.

I just stared at the empty doorway in shock. I think Alice may have rubbed off on my best friend. I shake my head and go upstairs to pack.

_Look out Mystic Falls, here we come. _

**Damon POV**

"Damon!" I hear my little brother exclaim as he walks up behind me. I sigh. I thought that after I left the boarding house that he would go bother someone else like his girlfriend. Instead, here he is annoying me. Again.

"What do you want Stefan?" I turn myself around on the stool I'm sitting on at the bar, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You left your cell phone at home-"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I interrupt.

"If you would let me finish." He glares at me and I snigger under my breath. I gesture for him to carry on.

"Anyway, it rang just after you left so I decided to answer it-"

"You answered my phone?" I frown at him. Talk about an invasion of privacy; anyone could've been calling me!

"Not now Damon." He gives me a warning look and I roll my eyes. For some reason he thinks he has authority over me. "It was Isabella. She'll be here in a couple of days."

"Wait, she's actually coming back?" I question him.

"Yes. And she'll be bringing a few friends of hers."

"They are not staying at our house." I glower at him.

"Don't worry, she said that they'll be staying in a hotel and only one of her friends would be staying with us"

"Lovely." I reply sarcastically. "So is that it or did you talk about anything else?" I smirk at him.

"Um, no, we didn't." He answers quietly.

I laugh. He still hasn't told our darling sister that he is dating Katherine's carbon copy. I can't wait to see what happens when she finds out!

"You still haven't told her. And after I warned you as well." I tut disapprovingly at him and go back to drinking my scotch. He sits on the stool next to me and turns his head to face me.

"She won't react that badly. She'll be happy that I'm happy."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself, little brother?" He doesn't say anything and I laugh again. "That's what I thought. Are you at least going to tell Elena that our sister is coming to town?"

"Yeah, I am. I don't want them both to be pissed off with me."

"Good. Here's your chance." I say, tilting my head towards the door that Elena and her little gang just walked through. He looked over at them and sighed.

"I suppose I better get this over with. How angry do you think she'll be?"

"I don't know. I'd be more worried about Isabella." I down my drink and order another as Stefan stands up.

"Good luck." I tell him before he walks off.

_This should be fun. _

**Stefan POV**

I started walking towards Elena when she suddenly spots me and waves me over. I smile at her, feeling very nervous and follow them to their table.

"Hey Stefan." She kisses me while Bonnie and Caroline sit down talking to one another.

"Can I talk to you alone please?" I ask when she pulls away. She looks towards her friends and they wave her off, smile at me and go back to their conversation.

"Sure." I pull her towards a table on the other side of the room where no one is sitting so we can talk privately.

"Elena, I have something to tell you…" I trail off trying to find the words. I really don't want her to be angry with me.

"What is it Stefan?" She questions looking at me confused.

"When I told you about my past, I sort of left things out." She frowns at me and I can hear Damon laughing quietly at the bar. I ignore him and concentrate on Elena.

"What are you talking about?"

I take a deep breath and the truth spills out. I tell her _everything. _About Isabella, how she was turned and her hatred for the woman who caused all of this; Katherine. By the end of my explanation she looks upset, shocked and angry. _Oh crap_, I thought.

"You have a sister?" She hisses, glaring at me.

"Yes."

"You promised that you'd always tell me the truth from now on! So why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I don't know why. Even Lexi didn't know about her!" I reply, rubbing my forehead. "It's just that she doesn't visit often and we go years without hearing from her! It's our fault really. Between Damon's obsession with Katherine…" I hear Damon growl and I glance at him then turn back to Elena. "…and our falling out, she hates being stuck in the middle. And I didn't expect her to come visit us. She usually ignores our pleading."

"So why tell me now and not before?"

"I wanted to give you some warning. She was happy when I got over Katherine-"

"And I look exactly like her." She interrupts and I nod.

"Which may cause some problems… But don't worry; I'm sure that she'll be perfectly fine with us." I grin and hold her hands on top of the table.

"I forgive you." She leans across the table and kisses me. After a couple of seconds, she pulls back then stands up, letting go of my hands. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Bonnie and Caroline a girly night out. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I can't wait." And with that she leaves to go hang out with her friends.

_She reacted better than I expected, _I thought. _Now I only have to tell Isabella…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter should be out tomorrow but then I won't be updating until Sunday night as it is my friends birthday this weekend. I also need help coming up with a name for a female character i'll be introducing into this story in the next couple of chapters so if you have any suggestions please let me know. **

**Review and then i'll answer each of them as soon as I can! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I said that I would post this tomorrow but I managed to write it all now! I've decided to post it now so I won't have to do it in the morning. I will hopefully (*fingers crossed*) still update tomorrow too. I hope you enjoy Isabella's reaction to Elena!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Bella POV**

Erin and I have just arrived in Mystic Falls. On the way we got a call from Emmett telling us that Bree, Diego and Fred managed to meet up with them without being followed and that the Cullen's met them in Vancouver. He still hasn't told them why they are going to Virginia though and that has caused some tension between the family members. However they do know about Victoria now and are willing to take care of the newborns that managed to escape.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Erin asks as we step out the taxi we got from the airport. We had to leave her beloved car behind but Emmett will be driving it down for her.

"I was just thinking about the call from your bear of a brother." I looked around and saw that we are outside some place called the 'Mystic Grill'. "You want to go for a drink before we go see Stefan and Damon?"

"Sure! They can wait a little longer to see their darling sister can't they?" She giggles. I roll my eyes at her and we walk through the doors of the bar.

The place was crowded with teenagers and young adults whom were either playing pool or sat down eating. We walked up to the bar and I compelled the bar tender to give us two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila without asking for our I.D's. We sat down on the bar stools and I poured us a shot each.

"This place is alright. Way better than Forks!"

I look at her incredulously. We've been here five minutes and she already likes it here.

We sit there, slowly finishing off the tequila when I spot someone I never thought I'd see again going into the restroom.

"I'll be right back." I get off my seat and follow the girl without waiting for a reply from Erin. I slip in quietly and wait for her to finish up in one of the stalls.

I run out at vampire speed and pin the bitch against the wall, her feet dangling off the ground. Now that I was closer to her, I could tell she wasn't Katherine as she smelled human.

"Who are you?" I growl at her, tightening my hand slightly. The girl choked; her eyes wide and bulging out of the sockets. I huff and set her down, still holding her against the wall.

"Elena… Gilbert." She wheezes, trying to get her breath back. I raise an eyebrow at her. _So,_ I thought,_ she's one of the founding families._

"You thought I was Katherine, didn't you?" She asks quietly. My eyes snap up and meet hers.

"How do you know about Katherine?" I question, taking a step back from her so I'm not pinning her against the wall anymore.

"She turned my boyfriend-"she stopped talking suddenly and looked me up and down. "You're Isabella right?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"I'm dating your brother-"she starts to say before I rudely cut her off.

"Damon?" _Of course,_ I thought, _he's practically dating Katherine's twin!_

"No, Stefan." She corrects, smiling slightly. I glare at her, then turn and stalk out of the restroom towards a frowning Erin.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I'll explain on the way to the boarding house. It's time I had a little chat with my brothers."

**Damon POV**

Isabella arrived twenty minutes ago and announced she had met Elena. Her friend, Erin, and I had front row seats to the screaming match that proceeded between my siblings. Well, Isabella was doing the screaming and Stefan just took the berating silently.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"She's different form Katherine! She's sweet and kind and doesn't like hurting anyone-" Stefan is cut off by a still furious Isabella.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I DO NOT WANT YOU DATING HER!"

"It's my life!" Stefan hissed furiously. "I love her! Why can't you accept that and be happy for me?"

"She's Katherine's copy! I thought you were over that bitch but obviously you're not! Otherwise you'd date someone different!" Isabella replied cooling off a little. Thank God the screaming stopped; I thought my ear drums would burst.

"I admit the likeness to Katherine is what drew me in. But then I got to know her and discovered that she was nothing like her."

"I've heard enough. Fine, go out with her! Just make sure she never sets foot in this house while I'm here." With that final statement, she stormed off upstairs leaving a sad looking Stefan behind.

"I hate to say I told you so…" I start to say breaking the silence but a glare from Stefan stops me from completing my sentence. I just smirk at him and pour myself a drink.

"I'm going to see Elena, make sure she's ok."

He left, leaving Erin and I alone sitting on the couch. I turn to her and give her a charming smile.

"We were never properly introduced. I'm Damon Salvatore." I kiss the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you Damon. I'm Erin McCarty. And don't even try anything with me; your sister has already warned me about what you're like." She giggled and I roll my eyes and turn to stare into the fire.

"I'm going to check on Isabella." She smiles at me and for some reason I return it. She heads upstairs while I check her out.

"Stop staring at my ass Damon!" She says before turning her head to smirk at me.

I just laugh and turn back to the fire. Isabella's friend is alright. I just hope the others are at least tolerable.

**Elena POV**

Once Isabella left the restroom, I tried calling Stefan to tell him that I had met his sister but he didn't answer. I was worried about her reaction. She looked pissed off. I just hope that everything will be ok like Stefan said.

I walked back into the bar towards Bonnie who was sat at our table waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" She asks as I sit down.

"I just met the other Salvatore." I reply. She raises her eyebrows, willing me to continue. I just take a sip of my coke.

"So… how'd it go?" Bonnie pressed. I sighed. I haven't told Stefan that I told Bonnie about his sister. I didn't know whether he was telling anybody but he had to right? I mean she is staying in town for a while.

"Well she lifted me up by my throat and demanded who I was. Then she let go when she saw I couldn't breathe but kept me pinned to the wall. I told her I knew about Katherine and that I was dating her brother and she immediately thought it was Damon." I pause, thinking back to when Damon attacked Bonnie while she was being possessed by Emily when she destroyed that gemstone so Damon couldn't open the tomb.

"Of course." Bonnie murmurs, lost in her thoughts, most likely thinking about the same thing as I.

"She seemed really shocked and angry when I said Stefan. I hope everything turns out ok though. I don't want his sister to hate me."

"If she does, she's a bitch. Just because you look like Katherine doesn't mean that you are anything like her. She should accept that you're both happy and welcome you with open arms." She tries reassuring me but it doesn't elevate the worry and nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

"I can understand why though. After all, she hardly speaks to Damon because of his love for Katherine. If she believes that Stefan is only going out with me because I look like her she probably won't change her mind. Stefan said that she can be very stubborn." I admit while thinking over my conversation with my boyfriend that morning. He wanted to make sure I was ok with everything after our discussion last night.

"Damon's a dick so I can understand why she doesn't. Although I would've thought they'd put these things aside so they'd get along."

"Stefan didn't exactly tell me everything about what happened with all of them after they became vampires. He said that they do get along when they are all together and they try to ignore the elephant in the room but as soon as one of them leaves they start at each other's throats again. He never mentioned the reasons why they do this." I sigh, taking another sip of my drink.

"Some things should stay within the family Elena. There may be more to it than Stefan is letting on. You can't expect him to tell you all of his secrets you know." She tells me and I know she's right.

"I realise that Bonnie."

We sit in silence for a few moments, finishing off our drinks before changing the subject. Before long we call it a night and Bonnie gives me a ride home. Upon entering the house I see my aunt Jenna.

"Hey Elena. I hope you haven't eaten yet, I've just ordered pizza."

"No I haven't." I say as I walk towards the stairs. "I'm just going to call Stefan. Can you call me when the food arrives?"

"Sure, as long as you bring your brother down with you! He's got his headphones in again but at least he's doing homework." She grins before heading into the sitting room. I shake my head and run up the stairs to my room.

When I open the door, I see Stefan lying across my bed.

"Hey." He says, smiling slightly at me. I walk up to the bed and collapse next to him. We turn our heads towards each other and I kiss him.

"Hi." I breathe, pulling away from him. "I tried calling you…" I trail off and wait for him to respond.

"Yeah, um, my sister was already there so I couldn't answer."

"How did it go because she didn't look to happy when she left." I enquire grimacing a little.

"She shouted at me for twenty minutes and now she's giving me the silent treatment. Oh and she won't be warming up to you anytime soon. I'm sorry." He whispered his expression upset.

"I'm sorry to hear that. And it's ok. You don't have to apologise. She's just being protective of her little brother that's all. I think I'd do the same for Jeremy if I were in the same position."

"It still doesn't excuse how she treated you though." He stated.

"How would you react if you saw a human who looked exactly like the woman who played both of your brothers against each other and who you had a great hatred for, huh?" I ask knowing how he'd answer.

"I would be really angry."

"Exactly! Look at the bright side; she didn't kill me. She barely even hurt me, I mean when I couldn't breathe she let go."

"Only so she could get answers out of you." Stefan sulked. "But I suppose it's my fault. She was mainly angry at the fact that I didn't tell her I had a girlfriend. She did say or should I say screamed at me at one point that she would have come back sooner if she knew I'd had a girlfriend. I'm never keeping anything from her again.

I was just about to say something when Jenna shouted that the Pizza was here. I sigh and Stefan kisses my forehead, telling me goodnight before jumping out my window.

I walk through the bathroom and into Jeremy's room that is thankfully unlocked and tell him that dinner was here. We headed downstairs in silence as I hoped everything would eventually get better between the Salvatore's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you think Isabella over reacted? Was Elena too forgiving? Oh and the very confused Cullen's should be arriving in Mystic Falls in the next chapter. They're running there so I have to give them some time. There is also the new female character that I mentioned in the authors note of the previous chapter who I really need a name for. So share your thoughts with me and Review! And I'll reply to them as soon as I can. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yes! I managed to get this chapter out tonight. However, I will not be updating until Sunday since I won't have access to my laptop tomorrow night or all day Saturday. This chapter is a little shorter than the others that I've done so I'll try making the next one longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Emmett POV**

We were all on separate sides of the private aeroplane that we hired to fly down to Virginia with. I'm sat with the newborns because my wife has decided to ignore me and I promised Isabella that I'd take care of them. Esme was flying the plane as she was the only one with a pilot license. And Alice and Jasper offered to drive Erin's car down to Mystic Falls for us.

We all sat in silence, the atmosphere tense and awkward. I thought back to earlier that day when Diego, Bree and Fred arrived back at the hotel room. We told them all about Edward's mind reading ability and who Isabella really was. Alice taught them how to hide their thoughts so Edward couldn't see when we were lying.

"Can you explain why are we going to Virginia?" Carlisle demanded, breaking the peacefulness of the cabin.

"Jasper knows a couple of people down there that can help us with the whole Victoria thing." I reply, keeping eye contact with the person I thought of as a father figure.

Fred had told us that while Bree and Diego were spying on Isabella, he had overheard a phone conversation between Victoria and some guy. This person, who we do not know the name of, used to own territory down in the south but it was taken away from him by Maria. Apparently during the fight, Jasper had killed this guy's mate and now he wants revenge. He has been searching for Jasper for years but was never able to find him. We guessed that this was because Jasper had already left Maria by that time and joined our family with Alice. We move around a lot and change our name's so the human's don't become suspicious so that's a possible reason why this guy couldn't find him. So when Victoria called him up, he took up the first opportunity to destroy Jasper and everyone he cares about. It would be useful if we knew who this guy is but since Jasper has been in so many battles during his time with Maria, he has no idea.

We haven't let Isabella know yet as we thought it would be best to tell her in person. But it has provided us with the perfect opportunity to give a reason why we are heading down to Virginia. We aren't exactly lying, just with holding the truth a little. After all Jasper does know Damon and Stefan and then there is Isabella and Erin who travelled to Mystic Falls yesterday.

"Surely we would've been able to handle it ourselves. I don't want any people involved that have nothing to do with this; they could get hurt! What if they refuse to help anyway?" Carlisle worries.

"Jasper told me that there a number of people from his past that would love to see him turned to ash. It doesn't matter if Victoria has had only around three months to start turning humans for her army, if she got someone from the south to help her, she'll have a well-established army in no time." I explain, repeating what Jasper told me to tell them if they started asking questions. "Oh and don't worry. He assured me that his friends would help us. They go way back."

"Does he know them from his time with Maria?"

"I don't know." I lie. I couldn't tell him he knew them while he was human! "He didn't say.

Once again, silence falls over the plane. I glance at Rosalie and she is deliberately avoiding eye contact with me choosing to re-read a magazine that she finished just five minutes ago. I would have to fix our relationship when we get to Mystic Falls. If she would talk to me that is.

We landed at a private airfield just outside of Charlottesville. There aren't many humans around but we still ordered the newborns to stop breathing so they didn't accidently attack and kill someone.

We all go into the two cars we had delivered at the airfield. Fred, Diego and Bree didn't want to be split up so they're in the same car as me and my family are riding together in the other. I started driving towards Mystic Falls, the other car following behind me. I managed to keep to less populated areas so the newborns wouldn't be uncomfortable or lose control.

Before we left Vancouver, I managed to find a house for sale just outside of the small town and I purchased it for us to stay in. It wasn't as grand or beautiful as our usual houses and it needed a bit of work but I thought Esme may enjoy decorating while we are in Virginia.

I drove down the long drive then parked the car in front of the house. I heard the other car pull up behind me.

"So this is where we're staying?" I heard Rosalie ask although she wasn't speaking directly to me.

"Um, yeah. It needs a little work but I thought Esme may enjoy fixing it up while we're here." I turn and smile at my mother figure.

"That would be wonderful Emmett!" She ran inside the house pulling Carlisle behind her.

"When will Jasper and Alice be here?" Bree asks timidly. She's still not used to my family but she took a liking to Alice before we left.

"They'll be here by morning. With Alice's abilities, they won't get pulled over for speeding. And not needing to sleep really helps too. It won't take them long to drive. All they will need to stop for is gas." I grin at her.

The rest of us walked inside the house and I gave Bree, Diego and Fred a small tour and showed them their rooms while Rosalie went off to do her own thing.

"Ok, I need to go call Jasper. I'll be back soon." I say. In actual fact I'm calling Isabella to tell her we're here.

"Why not call him here?" Rosalie asks, appearing at the bottom of the staircase.

"I just need to talk to him privately about something."

"What are you hiding from us Emmett?" She narrows her eyes at me in suspicion.

"Nothing." I say, lying again. "I just want to have a private conversation with my brother, that's all."

I don't listen to her reply as I run out of the house.

**Bella POV**

I just got a call from Emmett telling me that they've arrived in Mystic Falls and that Alice and Jasper should be here by morning.

Once I put my cell phone down, I think of the argument I had with Stefan and the talk I had with Erin. I agreed with her; I did think I was a little hard on him. It's just that I feel very protective of my younger brother after what Katherine did. He never had to put up with the shit our father dealt us back when we were human and his life was easier than mine or Damon's. I never want to see him hurt.

I left my room and headed downstairs to where Damon was drinking a glass of blood in the kitchen.

"Hey." I say while hugging him. He seems a little shocked at my actions but wraps his arms around my anyway.

"Hello sorellina." He whispers then pulls back and smiles at me. "I warmed a glass of blood up for you." He passes me the glass and I take it from him gratefully.

"Thanks, big brother."

That's all we say to each other before Damon leaves the room and I hear him run up the stairs. I sip at my blood just as Stefan enters the Kitchen. I look up at him as I give him a small smile which he doesn't return.

"Can we talk?" I ask him hopefully.

"Sure." We both lean against the counters at opposite sides of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you." I finish off my blood and rinse the glass out in the sink.

"No you shouldn't have. But I accept your apology."

"Thank you." I walk up to him and give him a hug. "However, it doesn't mean I'll be friends with Elena anytime soon. I'll give her a chance and be civil to her but I still don't trust her." I tell him as I walk towards the doorway.

"Why not?" He enquires, grabbing my shoulder. I turn around to face him.

"I don't have anything against her-"I start to say, "Sorry that was a lie. She looks like Katherine and I think you shouldn't have got involved with her. It just seems like you haven't got over her. But it's not just that. If you had a different girlfriend, I probably wouldn't trust her straight away either. I don't want to see you get hurt." With that, I go back upstairs and go to bed.

**Anna POV**

I've just arrived back in Mystic Falls and I'm staying in a Motel room with a vampire friend of mine that's obsessed with Katherine. As long as he believes that she's in the tomb, he'll help me. I need to open it to get my mother out. Now I just have to find a way to do that…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be honest, I kind of messed up the time frame for this. I don't know how long it would've taken them to get from Vancouver to Virginia. But it will be the next day in the next chapter so everything should be ok!**

**We got a little of Anna's point of view. I really didn't want to leave her out of the story and I can use her for what i've got planned. **

**Alright that's all I wanted to say really. Except that I would love to hear your suggestions for a name for the guy that wants to kill Jasper. He was a last minute idea that popped into my head this morning and like with the female OC i'm introducing, I have no idea what to call him. All the names I come up with just don't suit a vampire in the southern vampire wars. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome! And thank you to the people who suggested names for the characters I'm introducing soon. The name I have chosen for the female character is Alex and the name for the male badass vampire is Viktor. **

**Also, I have actually made this chapter longer! I keep saying I will and I finally have. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Bella POV**

I wake up to the sound of my cell phone beeping. I rub the sleep out of my eyes and turn towards my nightstand. I had a text from Jasper telling me that he and Alice have arrived in Mystic Falls and should be at the boarding house in two hours.

I sigh in frustration, drop my phone onto my bed and get up. I hop in the shower, the hot water waking me up fully. I think about what I am going to tell my brothers about the Cullen's. I'll have to tell them about Jasper and what Edward did. The latter of which will piss them both off.

I get out of the shower and get ready for the day then head downstairs. I warm up four glasses of blood, one of which is animal blood. I pick up my glass and start drinking as I hear footsteps come down the stairs.

"Morning." Erin breezes through the kitchen and picks up her glass of blood with a smile. "Thanks for this by the way."

"Good morning to you too. Couldn't you have woken up Stefan and Damon before you came down?"

"Stefan isn't here. He stayed at his girlfriend's house last night. How didn't you know that?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I went to bed early. What about Damon?"

"He is right here." He says before Erin can reply, leaning against the doorway. I roll my eyes at him and finish of my blood. He walks pass me and picks up a glass and drinks.

"Are you doing anything today?" I ask them both.

"No." They both reply at the same time, looking at me questioningly.

"Good. Damon, call Stefan and tell him to get his ass home. My friends will be here in a couple of hours and I need to talk to you both before they get here."

Erin and I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch in the sitting room. We sit in silence until Damon comes and sits with us, a glass of scotch in hand.

"It's a little early isn't it?" I gesture to his drink.

"Nah. It's not like I'm getting drunk. You know it helps to deal with the cravings."

"So does Coffee. And food for that matter." He just shrugs his shoulders at me and Erin giggles.

Stefan walks in then, in hand with Elena who looks nervous and won't meet my gaze. I glower at my younger brother, but he just ignores my look.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait until a later time?" Stefan questions and sits down with his girlfriend.

I began by telling them about my time in Forks, right until I came back to Mystic Falls, choosing to ignore the fact that Elena was listening to every word. And they shared with me what they had been up to too. Then we waited.

The Cullen's would be arriving any minute now and I was quite anxious. Damon looked like he wanted to kill Edward for what he did and Stefan didn't look any better. But I know on the inside that they are excited to see Jasper again, especially Damon.

Elena had seemed fascinated that there is another race of vampire. For a person involved in the supernatural, she didn't know a lot about it. I blame Stefan for that. I know that they both want her to have as normal a human life as possible, but they should've thought about that before they started dating.

"She shouldn't be here you know." I say, pointing at Elena. "They're going to freak out when they find out a human knows about them."

"What difference does it make? I mean, I know about all of you." Elena enquires, crossing her arms across her chest.

"They have rules, laws you could say. A human cannot know about the existence of vampires. Well, cold ones. And the Volturi, their royal family of sorts, enforce those laws. If they find out, they will kill you." I explain.

She stood there, shocked. Stefan glared at me. I sigh; I wasn't going to sugar coat it. She should know these things. Ok, so I may have left one tiny important fact out; they won't harm her because a traditional vampire informed her of their existence. We are not bound to their laws.

"They won't hurt you. They can't. We're protecting you so they won't be able to do anything." Stefan says, reassuring her. They kiss and I roll my eyes at them.

We heard three cars pulling up in front of the house then doors slamming. Numerous footsteps approached the door.

"I forgot to tell you. There are three newborns with them. That's another reason why Elena shouldn't be here." Both of my brothers scowl at me and Erin shakes her head, fighting a smile. "What? I got side tracked."

Stefan picked his girlfriend up and ran out of the back door with her. I assumed that he was taking her home where she would be safe. It was kind of sweet seeing how protective he was, but not overly so. Their relationship is different to how mine and Edward's were. I suppose they're not all bad…

Someone knocked on the door, breaking me out of my thoughts. Erin got up to answer it before anyone else could stand. She, the Cullen's and the newborns walked into the sitting room.

"What the hell? They aren't vampires." Rosalie exclaimed, frowning at Jasper.

"Well, hello to you too Blondie." Damon sneered at her. I could tell they wouldn't get on at all.

"They are vampires; just a different kind." Jasper told the Cullen's who were looking a little stunned.

"They're traditional vampires?" Carlisle whispered. We nodded. "I thought they were just legends."

Damon smirked at him and got up to pour himself a drink just as Stefan walked through the door. I grinned at him but he didn't smile back. _I guess he's still angry with me_, I thought.

Everyone got their introductions out of the way except me and Erin. We were waiting to make a big reveal. I can't wait to see their reactions.

"I knew the Salvatore's when I was human. Damon and I fought together during the civil war." Jasper explains to his family.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward questions as he looks at each of the traditional vampires in the room individually.

"We have strong mental barriers. There are only two things that can penetrate our minds; witches and original vampires. Most powers that Cold One's possess do not work on us." I explain quietly. Their heads snap towards me, recognising my voice.

"Who did you say you were again?" Rosalie asks.

"Isabella Salvatore." Their eyes widen at my first name. "Or as you know me: Isabella Swan."

They gasp in shock. Edward's expression looked pained and Rosalie looked like she didn't believe me.

"Prove it." She said.

And I did. I explained my history to them, right up I left Forks. I told them the things that they needed to know to believe what I was saying. By the end of my story, they stood in the middle of the room frozen. I guess they weren't expecting this.

"Bella…" Edward whispers before Damon blurs across the room and pins him against the wall.

"DAMON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shout running to them. I try to pry him off Edward but Emmett held me back.

"He hurt you Isabella! He thought you were human but still chose to leave you in that forest, all alone in the dark." He exclaims, choking Edward. I know that won't hurt him much but it still wasn't nice to see.

"So? I turned back, no big deal. And I can handle my own problems and I will speak to him when I am ready!" I say, shaking Emmett off and grabbing my older brother's arm. "Ok?"

He didn't say anything but let go of Edward and backed away to pour himself another glass of scotch. I sighed and turned back to the people I once considered family.

"You lied to me." Rosalie murmured, glaring at Emmett. "You said you were visiting Alice and Jasper in New York but you were actually visiting that bitch!" She screeched.

All I wanted to do was slap her for speaking about me that way. But I held back because I knew she was just venting out her anger. Accept I couldn't say the same thing about my friends and family. They looked as mad as I felt.

"Actually Alice and Jasper were in Forks so technically I was visiting them. I didn't know about Isabella but I'm sure as hell happy I went. I missed her! She's like a younger sister to me." Emmett said, fuming at his wife.

"That doesn't excuse that you lied to me while you were there. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other!" She cried, narrowing her eyes at Emmett.

"Ok but that doesn't stop you from keeping things from me! You never consider how I feel!"

"How dare you!" Rosalie slapped Emmett across the face which just made him angrier.

"It's true though Rose! You didn't give a shit about how I felt when I left Forks. You don't care about anything from my human life! You always tell me that it doesn't matter since we aren't human anymore!" He yelled at her. "Oh there something else I forgot to mention!"

"What?" She huffed, glaring at Emmett.

"I had a sister when I was human. That's why I cared about Bella so much. She reminded me of her so much but I could never tell you that because you hated her. And you never listened to me when I tried talking about my life before becoming a vampire." He said. Rosalie looked shocked and so did the other Cullen's, except Alice and Jasper of course. We knew there was more to come. "I just found out recently that she was still alive."

He turned to Erin and grinned at her. She giggled and Rosalie's jaw dropped.

"Rosalie, meet my little sister Erin McCarty."

Everyone stood in silence. It was very awkward. Damon was smirking, finding their argument amusing. I was just trying not to laugh at Rosalie's expression.

"Now that you know that, we'll talk more later. I'm done arguing Rose."

With that, Rosalie stormed out of the boarding house. Emmett sighed and sat down on the couch. Erin sat down next to him and hugged him comfortingly.

"I think we better go. We can always meet up again tomorrow and talk." Carlisle said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, that would be for the best." I reply.

"Can you tell Rose that I'll speak to her tomorrow please? I don't think it's a good idea for me to go back to the house yet." Emmett enquired glancing at Carlisle.

"Sure." They left then, only Jasper, Alice and Emmett staying. The newborns didn't say a word today, I think they were nervous.

"You three can stay here tonight if you want. It will give Damon and Jasper a chance to catch up." I tell them, smiling slightly.

"I was planning on going out for a bit. You can come with me. It'll be fun." Damon says grinning at Jasper. They both stood up and left.

"I'm going to go see Elena. I'll be back tonight." Stefan stated. I caught his arm before he could leave and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. But I was going to tell you both that newborns would be here but she asked about why her presence here would freak the Cullen's out. I got a little off track." I apologise sheepishly.

"It's ok." He pulled away from the hug and walked out of the door.

"So now there are four." I turn and grin at my friends. "C'mon Alice. Let's leave these guys to talk."

We walked out, me dragging Alice behind me. I looked around, sighing.

"I need a car. Or some form of transport." I say and Alice giggles. "It looks like we're walking. Or running." I grin at her.

We both took off at full speed, blurring through the forest until we got to the main part of town.

"What do you want to do?" I ask. "I mean there is a bar but that's probably where Damon and Jasper are."

"Let's go there then." She answers, beaming at me.

We walked into the Mystic Grill. It was quite busy, almost as busy as the day I arrived in this town with Erin. We saw Damon and Jasper at the bar. They turned to us and nodded in greeting. We both smiled back and continued our way to a table near the back to give them some privacy.

"Is there anywhere to shop here?" Alice suddenly asks. I roll my eyes at her question.

"I don't know. I don't come to Mystic Falls often. I have only been here three times now since I was turned back in 1864."

"Oh."

"By the way, this town has a secret council thing. It is made up of at least one member of a founding family. Zach used to be on it but since he "left town", Damon took over. They protect the town form supernatural beings, like vampires."

Alice gasped, looking alarmed at what I just told her. She would be worried about her family's safety. Not because they could harm them but because human's aren't supposed to know the secret.

"It's ok Alice. They won't suspect anyone that's walks around in daylight."

"But Bella, we're lucky it's an overcast day. When it's sunny, we won't be able to come out and they might get suspicious of that. Add that to our abnormally pale skin, matching eyes and our inhuman appearance, we could be in danger!"

"Relax Alice. I had Angela make a charm for each of you that will make you appear more human. You'll be able to in the sunlight without sparkling and your eye colour will be different to them. They'll see your original eye colour from when you were human. Unfortunately it won't make a difference to your paleness. But that will fit into your cover story if you plan on staying in Mystic Falls." I explain.

"Wow. Thank you Bella." She beams. "Hmmm, we might stay here. That'll mean we'll have to enrol in high school again and Carlisle will have to find an opening for a doctor at the local hospital."

"Anyway, back to my original point. The council rarely even catches a vampire, except that day in 1864 of course. But they had magic on their side then. Now by the time they've discovered a vampire, they have already left town. The only person on this council that successfully managed to kill a vampire was Damon and that's because he is one himself. And it was Stefan's best friend. He wasn't too happy about that." I whisper to her, making sure no one can hear our conversation.

"Why did he do that?" She asks looking concerned.

"When Damon first arrived in Mystic Falls, let's just say he wanted to cause problems for Stefan. He only came back to get Katherine out of the tomb which I still have to persuade him not to do. The bitch got what she deserved and should stay where she belongs; locked in that god awful tomb, mummified." I fume. I always get mad when talking or thinking about Katherine. "Anyway, I'm getting off track again. He attacked and fed off some people. The media said it was animal attacks but the council knew better. Since Damon wanted to stay in this town a little longer until he came accomplish his goal, he needed to cover his tracks and frame someone else for the killings. That's where Lexi came in."

"Why was Lexi here in the first place?"

"It was Stefan's birthday. I couldn't make it down here since I still had loose ends in Forks. She decided to visit him. Apparently she did something to piss Damon off, which is easily accomplished by the way. So he chose to kill this guy in an alleyway near here and compelled the girl to think it was Lexi that did it. To make a long story short, the sheriff, who is on the council, injected Lexi with vervain and took her outside. Lexi tried fighting back but Damon stepped in and staked her."

"Oh my God, that's horrible." She exclaims quietly.

"Maybe I should've warned Jasper about how much he's changed. Although he hasn't killed anyone since then. He's been feeding off blood bags."

"How do you know all of this anyway?"

"Anytime that Stefan or Damon does something to annoy or anger the other, they always call me up to complain. Like I haven't got my own problems without dealing with theirs too!"

For most of the day we sat there talking about whatever came to mind. It was nice being like this with Alice again. I missed it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if the ending seemed a little rushed. I just wanted to update tonight and I really want to go to bed now. **

**So the Cullen's and the Salvatore's have met! Don't worry, there will be more action in the next chapter. Damon never listens to anyone so why should Isabella be the exception? And Damon and Stefan might actually bond over something. **

**The newborns never got a word in. We'll see more of them in the next chapter. Also we'll meet Alaric! To be honest, he's one of my favorite character's in Vampire Diaries. **

**I guess that's it. I don't want to bore anyone who reads this with a really long author's note. **

**REVIEW! And i'll reply to them. And I may tell you a spoilers. But I will not give anything away. Just sayin'. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I have finally wrote another chapter. To be honest, I only started writing this today but I am glad that it's finished. For the past couple of days I just haven't had the will to write at all. But that doesn't matter anymore. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Damon POV**

"You're not going to listen to her, are you?" Stefan said as he walked into the sitting room. We're up pretty early; Erin and Bella were still asleep upstairs and Jasper, Alice and Emmett left first thing this morning.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I smirk at him as he sits next to me.

"Can you be serious just for a few minutes, please?" He asks exasperated. I just smirk wider and he sighs. "Let's start again. You are going to go after Edward, aren't you?"

"Yes." I turn towards him and narrow my eyes. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"No. I was thinking about helping you." I raise an eyebrow at this; usually Stefan would lecture me and never go against Isabella's wishes.

"Really?"

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You're St. Stefan. Do I really need to explain?" I ask incredulously.

"Ok, you have a point. So when do you want to do this?"

"Right now." I answer, standing up and pulling my black, leather jacket on.

"Now?"

"Yes. This is the perfect time. Isabella won't be able to stop us because she's asleep. Plus we might catch him alone." I say as I start walking towards the door. Stefan gets up and trails behind me.

xxx

We decided to take a short cut to the Cullen's home through the woods when we came across Edward himself. He's sat in a small clearing, alone and obviously lost in his thoughts. I don't think he can hear us approaching and he can't hear our thoughts. Perfect.

"You know," I say and Edward stands and spins around to face us, shock plastered across his face, "you shouldn't wander around the woods alone. You never know what dangerous creatures are lurking around out here."

"What do you want?" He growled at us. I wanted to laugh but kept my composure. I'm older, stronger and faster and have the advantage that he can't read my mind but I could get into his if I wanted to. He isn't scary at all.

"I thought even you would be smart enough to figure that one out."

I blurred towards him and pinned him against a tree. Stefan ran to stand next to me. I smirked at Edward who was trying to squirm out of my hold.

"You left her alone in the forest, anything could've happened to her! You realise that don't you?" I snarl at him. "Answer me!"

"Yes! I was stupid, ok? I didn't mean to hurt her." He whispered the last part, a guilty expression flitting across his face.

"Then why did you do it?" Stefan questioned. I rolled my eyes at that. I didn't care why he did what he did; I just wanted him to pay for it.

"I thought she was human. It was too dangerous for her to be in our world. I had to leave her!"

"Ok, first of all, Isabella is a grown woman who can make her own decisions whether you thought she was human or not." I say pulling back and slamming him against the tree. The wood groaned slightly. I didn't put enough force into it to break the tree.

"Second of all," Stefan continued, "that's not what I meant. I mean why did you break up with her in the forest? Why not her house where she would've been safe?"

"There were too many memories. I wanted to be on neutral ground. I left her on the trail in sight of the house. She followed me." He cried out.

"You knew she was chasing after you yet you didn't make sure she returned home safely?" I growled, my vampire face coming out. I tightened my hand around his throat.

Edward shifted his eyes towards the ground guiltily. If he wasn't careful I would end up ripping him apart and burning the pieces. But I would not do that yet. Isabella still wanted to talk to him. _That doesn't mean I still can't hurt him,_ I thought.

"So basically, you left to protect her but while leaving her you could have put her in danger?" Stefan asked, looking sceptically at him. Edward nodded.

"You're an idiot." I state, my face going back to normal.

"Wait, you're not mad at me for breaking up with her?" He asked suddenly making eye contact with me.

"I don't know yet. I haven't really spoken to her about how this break up is affecting her and she seems fine to me. And I can usually read her like a book." I tell him. "Anyway, all we care about at the moment is the fact that you knowingly put her in harm's way. She told us about that Victoria person. What if she could have caught Isabella with her guard down?"

"I didn't think she would've been a threat!"

"You killed her mate. Well, your family did anyway." Stefan replied.

"I didn't know they were that attached to each other! I thought that she wouldn't take revenge." He said, seeming quite frustrated.

"They were mates! Of course she would want revenge!" Stefan almost shouted at him. Wow, Edward is really pissing him off right now. He's usually so calm and collected in these types of situations.

"Just because you read minds Eddie, doesn't mean you know everything." I tut at him and let him go.

"Don't call me Eddie." He growls at me and I smirk at him. Stefan and I back up away from him.

"Ok…Eddie."

"Are we done now? Can I go?" He asks rubbing his neck.

I turn around and raise an eyebrow at Stefan, smirk still in place. He just shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk off. I suddenly turn around and punch Edward in the face and hear his nose snap. He cried out in pain, his hands flying up to his face. He aligned his nose back up so it would heal properly, whimpering as he did so.

"Now we're done." And with that we ran back home.

xxx

We were greeted at the boarding house by a very annoyed looking Isabella. Both Stefan and I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Let me guess; you went to see Edward." She asked her demeanour surprisingly calm. We nodded at her in agreement. She sighed. "I suppose on the bright side you've got it out of your system now and have no reason to go bother him again. Just tell me; did you leave him alive and in one piece?"

"Yes." We both answered simultaneously.

"Well in that case, I see no reason to be completely angry with you." We both sigh in relief, slightly shocked at how our sister is reacting. "But if you go against my wishes again there will be hell to pay, ok?"

We both agree and then go our separate ways. Today has been quite a good day so far but now I need to relax so I head to the grill. I really need a drink.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't stay angry with my brothers even though when I woke up this morning and found them both gone I was extremely furious with them. I told them not to interfere. But once I calmed down after an hour or so I realised they were actually doing something together. They were getting along. That had distinguished all of my anger. However, it didn't mean I wasn't annoyed with them though.

I walked back inside the boarding house, contemplating what to do today. Erin had gone to the Cullen house as soon as she woke up this morning; she wanted to make sure Emmett was ok. He had left by the time Alice and I came back last night and Erin told me he went to speak with Rosalie. I just hope it went well.

Jasper and Alice left soon after. Jazz was happy that he finally got to catch up with Damon. He didn't have many memories or mementos from his human life so he was glad he had us back in his life. And today he and Alice are spending the day together. They're going to enrol in school next week.

Stefan, I assume, has gone to school. I don't know how he can keep going there over and over again. I'm so glad I was turned at an age where I still look young but old enough to not go to high school. That would be so boring!

Grabbing my purse and cell phone I headed out. I decided I may as well go the grill and annoy Damon. I had nothing better to do with my day.

xxx

When I stepped inside the bar, I immediately spotted Damon talking to a middle aged woman with blonde hair and police uniform on. My vampire hearing allowed me to hear what they're saying.

"There have been numerous deaths in town recently. We think that there may be another vampire on the loose." The woman says quietly so no human's around her can hear her. _So this must be Sheriff Forbes_, I thought.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Damon asks worriedly. I roll my eyes. I can tell when he's faking.

"Well since you are the only one on the council that has successfully managed to kill a vampire, I was hoping that you could take care of it for me." She asks.

"Alright. Do you at least know where I might be able to find the vampire?"

"No…" She trails off as she spots me moving towards them. She narrows her eyes at me and I resist the urge to giggle. _She's way too paranoid, she doesn't even know that some lucky vampires can walk around in daylight so how can I be a suspect? _I thought.

"Hi Damon." I say cheerfully as I stand next to where my big brother is sitting. He smiled at me in greeting.

"Liz, this is my younger sister Isabella." He gestured towards me.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sheriff Forbes." She tells me before glancing back at Damon. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I was staying with my Uncle Zach's cousin Charlie in Washington. I decided to stay with him until I finished high school then moved here to be with my brother's." I explain to her. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh." She smiled at me before her cell phone started ringing. She looked the caller I.D and sighed. "It's Carol so I better take this. I will see you later Damon." She said then left, answering her phone.

"So," I start to say as I sit on a bar stool next to Damon, "there is another vampire in town. And I see they have been causing a little mayhem."

"Yup. You want to help me find them? Two people are better than one especially if it's an older, stronger vampire."

"Sure. But it could be a cold one you know." I smiled at Damon and he grinned back.

"Now that would be fun." We both laugh.

"C'mon, we may as well get this over with."

We stood up and left to find the new vampire in town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow evening as I will be busy all day. Just thought i'd give you a heads up. **

**Like I said in a previous chapter, Logan will not be coming back in this. He really annoyed me and my story can work without him. So you can guess who the vampire is that has been killing people if you want. You'll be finding out in the next chapter anyway. **

**Also, I just thought I'd point out that this chapter is set during "The Turning Point" but as we all know, in my story Elena already knows about her likeness to Katherine and what not. Which means that her and Damon's trip to Atlanta will never happen. **

**Alright, I think I've said everything I needed to. If you want to ask anything either PM me or just ask stuff in a review and i'll answer them. **

**Please review! And i'll reply back to them if I have time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I was listening to All Time Low's album Dirty Work as I wrote this which will explain why I mentioned them in this. Anyway, this chapter is all in Isabella's POV and so will be the next one, I think. I haven't really thought about that yet. However, I hope you like this chapter and thank you to anyone who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Isabella POV**

"So, where are we going to start looking?" I asked Damon as we got into his car.

"There's an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. I thought that we could check it out first. This vampire has to hide somewhere during the day." He said as he started up the car.

"Great. We get to wander around an old building." I say sarcastically and he just grins at me. I turn on the stereo and All Time Low blasted out of the speakers. I stare at my brother with my eye brow raised and an amused smile on my face. "I thought you didn't like music like this."

"I got used to it. Why are you complaining?"

"Nope. I love this band."

I gaze out of the window, watching the scenery pass by. Now would be a great chance to talk to my brother without any interruptions.

"So," he says, beating me to it, "You seem ok with your break up with Edward."

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"I got the impression that you're in love with him, that's all." He reply's with a small smile. I glance at him before looking back out of the window.

"I was. But then I changed back and things changed. I think I was just in love with the idea of him. He was something different and I liked that about him. I also thought he wouldn't leave me, although there were many signs that said he would. And that's what he did in the end; he left." I turn and grin at my older brother. "I'm ok with that. I've gotten over it and now I'm moving on."

"That's great Isa."

"You haven't mentioned Katherine once since I've been here. I know your plan failed since that witch girl was possessed by Emily and destroyed that gemstone but I thought you would've come up with a new plan by now." I say changing the subject.

"Stefan told you, didn't he?" Damon said with distaste.

"Obviously. Now are you going to answer me?"

"You didn't ask a question."

"Damon…" I growl warningly at him.

"I haven't got another plan. In fact, I don't want to look for another plan. I'm done. Maybe it's for the best that she's trapped in the tomb." He exclaims. He pulls up outside of a small, empty building. I was taken aback by what he was telling me.

"You're serious?"

"Yes." We get out of the car and he turns towards me. "I've been thinking that we all get on a lot better when Katherine isn't mentioned. But I still love her, I think. I'm not sure anymore."

"So you won't be opening the tomb anytime soon?"

"No."

We walked up to the building and broke the lock which allowed us to enter. It was dark inside but due to our vampire sight, we could see clearly. We moved through the room silently, as quietly as we could. If anyone's here we don't want to alert them to our presence.

xxx

"Well that was a waste of time." I stated as we strolled back to the car. We had found nothing; no bodies, blood or vampires.

"It was worth a shot." He shrugged and we got back into the car and drove off.

"Anymore bright ideas?"

"I say we wait until its night time and look around town on foot. We catch this vampire feeding, drive a stake through his or her heart then go home. Simple."

"We could do that, if this vampire isn't older than us. Otherwise that could lead to us having stakes driven through our hearts instead. Or it could be a cold one…" I trail off and smirk at my brother who is frowning at me. "You know I'm right Damon. I don't see why we have to do this though."

"I'm part of the stupid council so that means I kind of have to hunt down vampires and kill them. I'm trying to be inconspicuous. If we want to stay in this town we'll have to do these things." He sighs then glances at me. "You are just here to help."

"Doesn't mean I like it. But at least it's something to do." I leaned my head against the window and giggled as I remembered something. Damon looked at me questioningly before watching the road. "Sheriff Forbes is a bit paranoid don't you think? That look that she gave me as I entered the grill; I guessed that she thought I was a vampire."

"She probably did. She's very suspicious of new comers in the town." He laughed.

"I'm surprised she doesn't slip vervain into everyone's drinks just to make sure."

"I'm glad that she doesn't! That shit burns your throat and insides when you consume it." He shuddered.

"When have you tried vervain?"

"It was way back in my first years as a vampire. I was curious about how it would affect me." He said, embarrassed. I giggled at his stupidity.

"So you drank it? That has to be one of the most idiotic things you have ever done!" I was fully laughing at him now. He glared at me. He pulled up in front of the boarding house, got out the car and stormed in the house. I managed to compose myself before running after him.

"I'm sorry. But why didn't you just touch some vervain instead?" I wondered out loud as he poured himself a glass of bourbon and blood before sitting down. I sat next to him.

"I did. I didn't know it would've had the same affects if I consumed it." He looked up at me and smiled. "Plus it helped that I was very, very drunk at the time."

Stefan walked through the door then and I realised we were gone longer than I thought.

"How was school?"

"Boring. I didn't learn anything new." He replied then jogged upstairs. I heard the door to his room close.

"He didn't stick around long did he?"

"Oh he'll be broodily writing in his journal like always." Damon smirks and finishes off his drink.

"Writing about how much he loves Elena…" I carry on snickering.

"And how annoying his older siblings are." He finished as we heard Stefan growling from his room. We laughed at his expense.

"Actually," Stefan says as he comes back downstairs, "I was just changing my shirt. I'm meeting Elena at the grill." Damon and I look at each other and smile evilly.

"We'll tag along." I tell him as we stand up and follow him out of the door. Stefan suddenly spins around looking at us alarmed.

"What?"

"Calm down. We're not going to interrupt your little date. We're actually hunting a vampire tonight." Damon informs him. "I only really brought us home so I could get my cell phone." He lifts up his phone and shows it to us. I was wondering why we came back here.

"There's another vampire in town?"

"Yes. Don't worry, we're handling it. Now go, you're gonna be late." I push him towards his red Porsche. He gets in and drives off. We get into Damon's car and follow after him.

xxx

"I want to know how someone got here before us." Damon snarls, crouching down to look at the dead vampire. He was dressed in black jeans and a black hoodie. His skin was grey with darker veins showing through the skin. A bloody stake was sticking out his chest and a look of shock was forever frozen on this mysterious vampire's face. We had found him in an alley close to the grill.

"Maybe it was someone else on the council?" I say trying to come up with a reason for who could have pulled this off.

"I don't think so. Liz would have been informed straight away and then she would have called me. And I've checked my phone; she hasn't." He looks up and frowns.

"Call her. Tell her that the vampire has been disposed of. Then we can find out who did this and if we are in danger or not." He did what I said then a couple of minutes later a police cruiser pulled up next to the alleyway. I ran at vampire speed and hid behind some trash cans to keep up appearances. I wasn't supposed to know about the existence of vampires which means that I shouldn't be here.

"Great job Damon. I knew you could do this." Sheriff Forbes pats him on the back and smiles at him. He thanks her and helps her load up the body of the unknown vampire in her trunk. "I'll dispose of this right away. I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that said, she drove off.

I came out of my hiding spot and stood next to my big brother, watching the cruiser drive away. Once it turned the corner, we turned and walked back to the bar. When we got inside, I immediately spotted Stefan at the pool table with Elena, a blonde girl and blonde haired boy with his arm around her shoulder. He looked up once he sensed my eyes on him.

"We need to talk when you get home. We have a slight problem." I whisper at vampire speed. He nods discreetly, barely moving his head so no one can see.

"Those aren't the words I'd use." Damon scowled at me then sat at the bar. I could tell Stefan was confused but didn't show it. He didn't want to alert his friends.

"Don't mind him. Enjoy your evening but don't stay out tonight ok? This is serious." He didn't need to answer me; I knew he would do what I told him.

I sat on a stool next to Damon and compelled the bar tender to give me a beer without asking me for I.D. That's one of the things that did annoy me about being a vampire. Sure I forever looked young but getting asked for your I.D when you're old enough to be that person's great-grandmother really irritates me.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked around. There, sat in the back corner was a man in his late twenty's or early thirty's glaring at the back of Damon's head. I stared at this man curiously, wondering what he had against by brother until a young woman with caramel coloured hair sat across from him and he shifted his gaze to her.

"Do you know who that guy is?" I murmur to Damon, gesturing towards the mystery man. He turned his head slightly and took a glimpse of him.

"No idea. Why?"

"He was glaring at you pretty harshly. You must've done something to piss him off." I state, glancing back at the man then turning back to Damon.

"Well, I don't remember him." He downs his drink and orders another. I take a sip of my beer.

"Maybe Stefan will know." I put down my beer and stand up.

"You'd be interrupting his date. And what was that about you wanting him to have fun…" He smirks at me.

"Fine." I look around then smile back at Damon. "I'll just go ask that loner, emo looking kid over there." I reply pointing at a teenager dressed in dark clothes sat at a table by himself; sketching.

"That's Elena's kid brother; Jeremy. He's 16. He doesn't really have many friends. I turned his girlfriend out of boredom but she couldn't control her bloodlust and she attacked Elena. Stefan staked her right in front of him and I volunteered to take his pain and suffering away." He informs me then finishes off his drink.

"You know if he ever finds out that's he has been compelled and his sister is lying to him, he isn't going to be too happy. You should've let him deal with the truth."

"I wanted to make up for what I did. I felt sorry for him." He says so quietly I could barely hear him.

"I'm going to go talk to him." I drink the rest of my beer and head over to where Jeremy's sitting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think the ending's a bit rubbish but what do you think? We'll see Isabella and Jeremy interacting in the next chapter. We also find out who this mystery guy is, can anyone guess who it is? I'm trying to keep to the storyline as much as possible but of course I'm going to make some major changes. Otherwise i'll just be writing normal Vampire Diaries with Twilight characters in it. I think after the next chapter I am going to do Victoria's POV since we haven't heard from her for a while. And the Cullen's shall be mentioned again soon. I haven't forgot about them. **

**I'll be updating as much as I can this week since I'm going away next week. So tell me what you think of this chapter and review! And I will reply back to them if I have time. It's nearly two o'clock in the morning where I am so Goodnight! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I was ill today so I watched Vampire Diaries, from the episode "Unpleasantville" to "A Few Good Men", ate popcorn and chocolate then wrote another chapter. It was a great day and I've know how the next few chapters will go! **

**Also, I am sorry to anyone who reviewed. I didn't reply to any of them but to be honest with you, I kind of forgot. But Thanks if you did review! I like reading what you think! Enjoy this chapter! I'm already writing the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Isabella POV**

"Hi." I say sitting down across from Jeremy. He lifts up his head and his eyes widen at the sight of me. He takes his earphones out and I can hear that he's listening to Death Cab for Cutie.

"Umm, Hi?" He reply's questioningly, looking confused.

"I'm Isabella Salvatore. You're Jeremy right? Elena's younger brother." I ask politely with a smile. I glanced at Stefan out of the corner of my eye and he was frowning at me, probably wondering what the hell I was doing. I turn my attention back to the boy in front of me.

"Yeah… I didn't know the Salvatore's had a sister. Elena didn't mention anything." He raises an eyebrow at me, silently asking why she hasn't. I shrug.

"We don't really get on. Let's just say our first meeting didn't go very well. I am quite protective over my little brother."

"That's very annoying you know." At my questioning look he carried on. "I mean from the little brother point of view, I find it very irritating when Elena is being all over protective. I understand why she does it though."

"It's an older sibling's job to be over protective. And it's the younger sibling's job to be extremely annoying. I know I am and Damon hates it." I laugh and so does he.

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude but why did you come talk to me?" He asks, changing the subject.

"I don't know anyone in this town. I didn't come on my own, I brought a few friends but they're busy with their other halves so I thought I'd introduce myself to people and you were sat on your own…" I trail off with a smile.

"Oh. Why did you wait until now to come to Mystic Falls?"

"I was staying with my Uncle Zach's cousin Charlie. His son is my age and he was staying with his mother so he was alone. I waited until I turned nineteen before returning here. Plus I missed my brothers."

We chatted for a while, mainly about music that we both liked. I also asked him about himself and I found out that he used to pop pills, smoke weed and drink a lot after his parents died. I couldn't sympathize with him since I my mother died when I was two years old so I hardly remembered her and I never had a good relationship with my father so I wasn't bothered when he died.

"So, who's that guy over there?" I finally decide to ask him, gesturing to where the mystery man was. He looked over at the guy's table then turned back to me.

"That's my new history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. And the woman he's sitting with is my Aunt Jenna. I think they're on a date…" He shrugged then looked at me curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"He just seemed like he recognised my brother but Damon doesn't know who he is. It was a bit odd." I answer honestly.

"Well, he's a great guy. He gave me another chance to make my grades better in history. I found this journal that belonged to my ancestor. He believed in all these supernatural things which helped me decide to write my report on the town's history of vampires. Crazy right?" He laughed.

"Yeah." I chuckle nervously. Thankfully, he doesn't notice my discomfort.

"Isabella if you want a ride home, I'm leaving now unless you want to walk." Damon informs me, appearing behind me. I nod and stand up, saying goodbye to Jeremy.

xxx

"So what you're telling me is that we either have another vampire in town or a vampire hunter? Are you sure it wasn't one of the Cullen's?" Stefan asked. We had just told him about the dead vampire we found.

"I'll call them." I got up and walked into another room and dialled Erin's number.

"Hello Izzy." Erin voice rang through the receiver. She sounded frustrated.

"Is everything ok?"

"Well, Rosalie is being a bitch but I'm assuming it's her normal behaviour. At least she and Emmett are on speaking terms now and seem to be sorting everything out. Edward is just being plain annoying. All he does is brood and mope. The newborns don't know what to do with themselves and Alice and Jasper have only just got back. She had a vision today but it wasn't really important. She managed to get a vision today but it wasn't anything important, just a glimpse of a couple of newborns. I don't think they were protected by that vampire's shield yet. Jazz says we'll have to take action soon." She explains.

"I know! It's just things have actually been crazy here. Today we found out that there was another vampire in town. Damon and I searched for him and found him with a stake in his heart. I was wondering if that had anything to do with any of you."

"It wasn't me. Hold on, I'll go ask the others. I left the house for some privacy." I hear the wind whooshing as she runs. I then hear murmuring but they're speaking so quietly I can't hear what they're saying.

"Nobody here did it." She says, coming back on the phone.

"And no one on the council did it either. That means there is another vampire or someone here in town has knowledge of us." I hear someone gasping down the phone. "Tell them not to worry. This person most likely won't know about cold ones. It will be just us we have to worry about."

"Now that you said that, everyone looks kind of relieved but they're still worrying about us."

"Oh, we can look after ourselves." I say a bot louder so they know I am speaking to them. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I said and Erin replied with her goodbye then we hung up.

I walked back into the sitting room to see two tense looking vampires. I sighed, shaking my head.

"I'm guessing from what you heard from my side of that conversation that we still don't know who did it." They nod. "Relax. Everything will be fine." I try to convince them. By their facial expressions I can see that I haven't achieved my goal. I roll my eyes. _So much for some optimism_, I thought.

"I'm going to stay at Elena's tonight. Tell her what's been going on, she needs to know." Stefan states then puts his jacket on.

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I respond and he strolls out of the house to his car.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Night."

"Goodnight Isabella."

xxx

I was woken up quite early by my cell phone ringing. I growled at the thing and repressed the urge to throw it at the wall. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It's Stefan.

"Why are you calling this early? Shouldn't you be here getting ready for school by now?" I nearly yell down the phone. I rub my eyes with my thumb and forefinger.

"Elena was in a car accident last night. A man in a dark hoodie and jeans stood in the middle of the road and she swerved, flipping the car and wrecking it. The guy stood back up though but then I arrived and he ran off. It was another vampire. That may be the guy that killed the other one. Anyway, I took her to the hospital then brought her home after she was cleared. She's not going to school today and neither am I-" He explained so quickly I had to stop him.

"Woah Stefan, slow down. I'll let Damon know and come over to Elena's house with a change of clothes and your school bag. No arguing Stefan, you go to school. I need you to keep an eye on Alaric Saltzman. Something's off about him. I'll look after her for you. I was going to ask if Erin and Alice wanted a girl's day today but we can just hang out with your girlfriend until you come home." I tell him while getting out of bed.

"You promise to be nice to her?"

"Yes. I swear I will treat Elena nicely. Now I'm going to go shower. I'll see you soon." Then I hang up and blur into the bathroom.

xxx

We pulled up outside of the Gilbert residence and Alice, Erin and I got out of the car. We walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps coming towards us the door opened, revealing the woman that Jeremy pointed out to be his Aunt Jenna the night before.

"You must be Elena's friends. Come on in." We thanked her and stepped over the threshold. We followed her into the sitting room. "My name's Jenna. You must be Isabella right?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Yes. This is Erin and Alice." I tell her, pointing to each of them.

"I was surprised when Elena told me about you. Stefan had never mentioned that he had a sister."

"That's what a lot of people have been telling me." I smile at her. "I need to give this to Stefan. Where is he?" I ask, showing her his bag I had brought.

"Elena's room. It's up the stairs, on the right. The door should be open." She looks at her watch. "And I have to go. Have a fun day girls." She then leaves and I can hear her car pulling out of the drive.

The sound of her car faded until I couldn't hear it anymore. Leaving my friends in the sitting room, I ran upstairs at vampire speed. Both Elena and Stefan where sat on the bed, talking quietly.

"Here." I throw the bag at my brother. "Go get ready for school." He kisses his girlfriend then gets to his feet and goes into the bathroom to get changed.

"I'm fine you know. You don't have to hang out with me. I would go to school if Jenna would let me." Elena mentions. I sit down next to her.

"It's ok. You shouldn't be here all day, bored on your own. Plus we don't know whether that vampire can come out during the day or not so it's better to be safe than sorry. I may not like you much but you make Stefan happy and I don't want you to die because of that." I clarify.

"Really?"

"Yes. Trust me, it will be fun. I brought my friends Erin and Alice. The latter of which loves to shop and is a hyper little pixie." I giggle, thinking about the girl I consider a sister.

"Hey!" I hear her quietly exclaim.

"I'm going to school now. I'll come straight here ok and we can go to the grill if you want." Stefan questions Elena when he walks out of the bathroom.

"Sure." All of us then head downstairs and with a quick goodbye, Stefan leaves for school.

I turn to the girls and grin. "So… What do you want to do today?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Girly time and Victoria in the next chapter. So what did you think of this? It wasn't very long and it was just mainly dialogue. To be fair it was kind of a filler chapter. We'll see some action soon. **

**Review! And I will remember to answer them this time. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: In this chapter I finally get to introduce my charcater Viktor! I'm so happy he's finally in the story. Also, Victoria is back. I have not forgotten her. She is still a threat. I've just been concentrating on the characters and things going on in Mystic Falls that I kind of pushed everyone else back. This means that I'll put more of the Cullen's in as well. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. However, I do own Erin and Viktor. They are mine. That is all. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Isabella's POV**

"I want to know about vampires. Stefan hasn't told me much but that's because I didn't think I needed to know." Elena said, collapsing on the sofa.

"But now you think you do?" At this she nodded her agreement.

Both Erin and Alice left the room but came back just a few seconds later. Erin had brought through some snacks and Alice came in with nail polish. At this, I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Girl time." She said with a smile and shrugged her shoulders like that explained everything.

We ate and painted each other's nails while Elena asked each of us questions about the vampire world. Alice told her more about the Volturi and their rules. When she spoke of the immortal children Elena looked horrified.

"Wait. Are you saying that cold ones have actually turned children so they'll be immortal forever?"

"Yes." Alice replied sadly. "They're cute and everything but as soon as they throw a tantrum, they can wipe out whole villages! My family know another group of 'cold ones' that feed off animal blood like we do. Tanya, Kate and Irina are over one thousand years old and their mother created an immortal child. They didn't know of his existence so when the Volturi found out, they killed their mother and the child but spared their lives."

"That's awful." Elena shudders.

"Yeah and it's not like turning is exactly painless either." I say casually.

"What do you mean?" She asks confused. I forgot she doesn't know how cold ones are turned.

"Unlike our type of vampire were a human has to have vampire blood in their system when they die to go into transition and then drink human blood to fully turn, cold ones are venomous and only have to bite the human. This causes three days of complete agony, which I can only imagine, before their heart completely stops and they become a vampire. Venom then replaces all bodily fluids such as blood in their system. Their bodies are hard and cold and nothing can tear through their skin unless it's another cold one, a traditional vampire, a shifter or an actual werewolf." I clarify.

"Wow. You're type of vampire seems a lot better to be honest." She says.

"We both have good and bad qualities. We are a lot faster and stronger but easier to kill. We can either be staked, have our hearts ripped out, be set on fire or go out into the sunlight without a lapis lazuli pendant spelled by a witch to die whereas the only known way to kill a cold one is to rip them apart and burn the pieces as their venom is extremely flammable." Erin explains, popping a pretzel into her mouth.

"Well at least you can go out in the sunlight when you have your rings on. Sure we can go out during daylight but as soon as the sun shine's on us, we sparkle! I mean, I like the fact that we sparkle but it's inconvenient. And we always have to live in cold places if we want to go out in public." Alice huffs. I giggle at her behaviour.

We carried on like that, arguing about the pros and cons about both types of vampire which amused Elena greatly. That was until she asked the one question I never want to answer.

"Can you tell me more about Stefan? He's never told me much about his past."

"You'll have to ask him. It's his story to tell." I answer honestly. It is his job to tell her. After all she is_ his_ girlfriend.

"Ok…" She trails off thinking about something. I wait for her to carry on. "Can you at least tell me why you hate me? It can't be just because I look like Katherine."

"That is the main reason. The fact that you look like her could cause trouble. It wasn't just my brother's that were obsessed with her you know. And plus I'm being cautious. There must be a reason why you look exactly like her." I tell her. Now I just have to find out why…

**Victoria POV**

I'm sat in the abandoned warehouse where I've made my base watching the human I've just bitten writhe around on the floor in pain. This will be my fifth newborn that i'll have. I'm so glad I've made up my numbers again.

I was furious when I discovered those newborns left. I almost ripped that annoying bitch Sara apart and I would have if her talent wasn't so useful. I just wish she wasn't so pathetic.

"Victoria." I stood and spun around at vampire speed to find the man I have been waiting for.

"Viktor." I greet him, bowing my head slightly.

"You haven't got much of an army here Victoria. If we're going to defeat the Major then we need much better soldiers than this." He snarls, walking closer to me.

"The Major's gone soft. He feeds from animals." I sneer disgustedly. I can't believe a vampire of the southern wars would choose to feed that way.

"FOOL!" He shouts, slapping me across the face. I growl but he growls louder, raising his hand again. I back away. It's not like he hurt me but he wounded my pride. Even if nobody conscious was around to see it. All of my newborns were out hunting.

"I only invited you here so you could get the Major. I can handle the other's myself." At this he laughs and gives me an evil glare.

"I know the truth Victoria. You can't control an army, can you? Down in the south I would have an army of 20 newborns by now and you only have five." He smirked, walking around me.

"How do you know how many I've got? I haven't told you." I asked confused.

"I saw them hunting in the city." He stops and turns towards me. "You'll want to be more careful. If the Volturi catch wind of this, it will be both our necks on the line and we won't get our revenge."

"Don't worry. Raoul will know what will happen if he doesn't make sure they clean up after themselves."

"Good. So have you discovered anything useful about the human you're after?"

I wasn't going to admit to him that three of my newborns managed to leave and I have no idea where they are. Although I do have a sneaky suspicion that the Cullen's took them. However they did tell me something useful before they left.

"I sent in one of my newborns to spy on the girl's house. Apparently she has moved down to Virginia to stay with relatives." I say smugly. "I had my friend Laurent gather information about the Cullen's for me too. His mate is good friends with them. According to him, they have just moved to Virginia. I'm guessing they know what I've been doing and have gone to protect their little human pet."

"Wonderful. Now all we need is to find a way to bring them to us since you've started creating your army here. It will waste time moving them across the country." Viktor states while rubbing his hands together.

"I've already thought about that." I inform him with a self-satisfied grin on my face. "I'll send Sara out to search the Swan residence for something that may be useful to us."

"You're only going to send one newborn?" He questions disbelievingly.

"Yes. Sara will get the job done and has the best control out of the newborns we have. Plus her power will be convenient in this situation."

"What's her gift?"

"She's able to shield herself and us from Alice Cullen's psychic ability. This means that they Cullen's won't know what we're up to." I say, proud of the fact I have such a gifted vampire in my possession.

"Yes but when she separates herself from us, won't we be left vulnerable? And can we trust her not to run away?" He raises an eye brow questioningly.

"We will but we'll have to deal with it and not make any decisions. There are ways to get around the pixie bitches gift." I answer with hatred in my voice. "And yes. We'll be able to trust Sara. She's too much of a wimp to leave me; she's completely loyal." I smile.

"She doesn't sound like a very good fighter."

"She isn't." I tell him truthfully. "However, the gift that she has comes in very handy. That's her only purpose. We can create better vampires later."

"Very well. I trust your plan Victoria so you better come through with great results."

"Don't fret. Everything shall go according to plan. I'll make sure of it." I start walking away from him, planning to go feed. He can look after things around here for a bit. "Oh and Viktor?" He gives me a curious glance. "I think you'll take great pleasure in ripping apart little Alice."

"Why?"

"She's mated to the Major." With that, I exit the warehouse, leaving his growling and snarling behind.

**Isabella POV**

It was just Elena and I in the Gilbert house since the others left about an hour ago. Erin had plans to spend time Emmett and Rosalie, an idea she isn't very comfortable with yet but she's going anyway to make her brother happy. Alice on the other hand promised to spend most of the afternoon with Bree since they've managed to build up a friendship because Alice has been the one helping the newborn with her bloodlust and control.

We were just talking about random things like our favourite books and types of music we both like, waiting for Stefan to arrive. They had a date for tonight while I just wanted to know whether Alaric Saltzman has been acting suspiciously.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Elena stood up to answer it. I already knew who it was, of course due to my amazing vampire senses.

"Hello Stefan." I say as he walks into the sitting room. I heard Elena tell him that she was just going to brush her hair and get her bag so they could leave for their date.

"Hey Isa. How has your day been?" He asks, sitting next to me.

"Surprisingly good." I smile at him which he returns. "We just did normal girly stuff like paint each other's nails, talk about vampire stuff, discuss what we like and don't like…" I trail off, inspecting my newly painted nails.

"Vampire stuff?"

"I was hoping that would slip by you," I sigh. "We just pointed out the differences and similarities between each type of vampire and informed her a bit more on the laws that cold ones have to follow. Things she needs to know." I defend myself.

"Well, thank you. I'm just glad you got on with each other and had fun," he replies sincerely.

"So did you notice anything peculiar with Mr Saltzman at all today?" I question, changing the subject.

"Nope, sorry. He just seems like your normal, everyday history teacher." He answers with a shrug. Just then Elena runs back downstairs.

"You ready to go?" He asks and she nods. I get up.

"Can we take Jenna's car? I promised Jeremy that I'd drive him home from the grill."

"Sure. Isabella…" He trails off, smiling innocently at me. I roll my eyes.

"Give me your keys; I'll drive your car home."

We all leave the house and Elena locks it behind her. They get into the red mini cooper while I get in my little brother's red Porsche. We both pull our cars out and drive off, heading in different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think of Viktor? And why do you think Isabella doesn't like talking about Stefan's past? Do you think we should have more from the Cullen's soon? If you think we should, who would you like to see more of? Do you think Isabella will find out Elena is adopted in her quest to find out why she looks like Katherine before Stefan tells Elena? Okay, I think that's enough questions. Bonnie and Caroline will be meeting Isabella in the next chapter and we'll have more of Jeremy. Also, we'll see Anna again. I'll be updating tomorrow night, I think. I'm not sure yet. In the meantime, Review! And like I always say, I'll answer them. So if you want to ask something, go ahead and I'll tell you as much as I can (without giving anything away of course). G'night. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Alice and Jasper are in this and hopefully I'll be able to write the other's in too at some point. They don't really have anything to do with what's happening in Mystic Falls so they're kind of on the back bench at the moment. I also lied in my last author's note; I haven't really put Anna in this chapter but I'll try doing her point of view in the next one. And one final thing, this chapter is actually longer than the last couple of ones and so should be the next few too! Anway, enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**Isabella POV**

"Good morning Elena. Shouldn't you two be going to school?" I ask, walking into the drawing room.

The atmosphere is tense and Elena looks quite unsettled. Stefan has his arm wrapped around her and is holding what looks like a pocket watch in his hand.

"Elena saw that vampire last night; the one that caused her car crash. He called her on her phone and threatened her."

"So you're giving her a pocket watch?" I question, looking at them confused.

"It's not just a pocket watch. It's actually a compass that points in the direction of a vampire. It's to protect her so she has some warning if a vampire is near." He opened it up and the needle kept pointing back and forth between me and him. "It belonged to Jonathan Gilbert who used it to round up the vampires back in 1864."

"Why do you have it then?"

"Jeremy had it since it gets passed down through the family to the first born son. Logan Fell must have stolen it from their house since he had it when he shot me with wooden bullets. Damon killed him."

"Oh I know about that!" They both gave me a questioning look, waiting for me to explain. "Damon told me all about what he did to Vicki Donovan. And that you staked her."

Stefan looked all broody again and I rolled my eyes at him. I know that he didn't want to kill the girl but he had to; she was a danger to both Elena and Jeremy. She didn't have enough concentration to work on her bloodlust and she rebelled against what my brother tried teaching her. If he didn't stake her, someone else would have, especially in this town.

"Can I have a moment to talk to Elena alone, please Isabella?" He suddenly asks. I give him a curious glance but nod my assent and get up and leave the room. I hide behind the corner so I could listen to what they're saying.

"What did you want to ask before Isabella came into the room?"

"Do you know why I look like Katherine?" I hear Elena question him. Hopefully he does know so I don't have to go looking for answers myself. This would make things so much easier.

"When I saved you from drowning in the car crash you and your parents were in, I was intrigued with why and how you looked like Katherine. So I checked your family history and discovered that you were adopted." Stefan tells her. I can practically feel the shock and disbelief radiating from the room. I myself am surprised about these turn of events.

"I'm adopted?"

"I'm sorry Elena."

"No, no. It's ok… I'm just stunned… why didn't they tell me?" She whispers.

"They were probably waiting until you were older or something." I peered around the corner and saw him hug her comfortingly.

"Did you find out anything else?"

"No. I don't know who your birth parents are but Elena, I will help you in any way I can. I promise."

They stopped talking then and I heard them leave, the door slamming behind them.

xxx

"This vampire is getting a little too close to home and I don't like it." I state sitting down next to Alice and Erin.

"What do you mean?" Alice asks, pushing her drink towards me. I smile and take it from her.

"That vampire that made Elena flip her car has started stalking her. He called her on her cell phone last night." I down my drink and slam the glass back on the table.

"Is she ok?" They both ask at the same time. They laugh and I just look at them like they're crazy.

"Yes but I'm guessing Stefan will be in over protective mode until we catch this bastard." I wave over a waitress and order a scotch.

"Is there anything to do around here tonight?" I raise an eyebrow at Erin. "What? We can't keep waiting for this guy to show up. We may as well have some fun."

I tap my chin, thinking of anything that we could possibly do. I tilt my head to the right and see Damon heading towards us.

"Hey big brother."

"Hello, Isabella," he sits next to me and looks at my friends, "Hello ladies." They both roll their eyes at him.

"You can go annoy our little brother at the dance he's taking his girlfriend to tonight. It's a 60's theme which is something that you'd probably like, wouldn't you shorty." He smirks at Alice and she narrows her eyes at him while fighting a smile. Of course she'll like to go. It's an opportunity to dress people up.

"Why would I want to go to some stupid dance?" I question, arching my eyebrow.

"Teachers are chaperoning and who's the new history teacher?"

"Oh." I realise and grin at all of them.

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a busy afternoon of drinking to do. Anyone want to join me?" He looks at each of us waiting for a reply.

"No. I have outfits to plan!" Alice squeals and gets up. "And I have to convince Jasper to go. He wasn't a big fan of the 60's clothes."

"I'll come with you. I have stuff from back then that we could use. Not everyone throws clothes out after wearing them once." I chuckle because Alice sticks her tongue at me. I turn to Erin. "You coming?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay." I just shake my head at her, grab hold of Alice's arm and drag her towards the exit before she can start questioning her. We waited at the doors of the grill, out of sight, watching them.

Both Damon and Erin were laughing and smiling, doing shots. Alice is practically jumping up and down next to me in excitement. It's nice to see both of them look happy. Maybe something will happen between them.

"They're so cute together!" She whispers.

"Yeah, they are." I giggle quietly. We go then, leaving them to have some privacy. We get into Alice's car and drive off towards the boarding house.

xxx

"He was invited in? How the hell did that happen?" Damon questioned sitting on the arm of the sofa in the Gilbert's sitting room.

I was getting ready for the dance with Erin when I got a phone call off Stefan telling me to come to Elena's house straight away. Apparently her vampire stalker has been invited into her house and tried to bite her. Luckily Stefan made it here in time to stop him. The unfortunate thing is that he got away.

"He posed as a pizza delivery guy." Stefan answered while laying a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Are you still up for going tonight?" I ask her after sharing a look with Damon. I know exactly what he's planning.

"Yeah. I may as well try to do something normal."

"Good. We catch this guy tonight." Damon states with a predatory glean in his eyes. He hops up and walks towards the door with the rest of us trailing behind him.

**Elena POV**

We entered the dance hall together, each of us looking around for any sign of danger. I spot Alice, Jasper and Erin on the other side of the room and give them a small wave. They smile and return the gesture. Isabella had texted them on the way here, warning them of any possible threats such as a vampire coming to kill me.

I spot Bonnie and Caroline at a table, staring directly at me. I move over to them, leaving the Salvatore's to their own devices.

"Hey," I say, which they return.

"What's Damon doing here?" Bonnie glares at him across the crowd then turns her questioning gaze towards me.

"So are you guys a threesome now?" Caroline asks and narrows her eyes before I can even answer Bonnie. I sigh.

"No but if I'm going to date Stefan, I'll have to put up with Damon."

"And me of course," says a voice coming up behind me. I turn my head and see Isabella smirking at my friends. "Hi, I'm Isabella Salvatore."

They each mutter a quiet 'Hi' back to her. We stand in an awkward silence, Bonnie giving Isabella a slight death glare while Caroline tries to mask her face in an indifferent expression but failing miserably.

"Well this is uncomfortable." Isabella suddenly says then looks at me. "I'll talk to you later Elena." With that she leaves, disappearing into the crowd.

"The Salvatore's have a sister? Why didn't you ever tell us? I thought we are your best friends." Caroline looks hurt that I didn't tell her. I share a guilty look with Bonnie that she sees. "Wait. You told Bonnie?" I give her a slight nod, confirming what she just said.

"Caroline…" I trail off not knowing what to say to her. I had been so busy recently with Isabella coming into town and that mystery vampire trying to kill me so I haven't had much time to spend with my friends.

She huffs, turns on her heal and stalks off. I'm about to follow after her when Bonnie put's her hand on my arm, stopping me. She shakes her head, gives me an apologetic smile and goes after her instead.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asks, slipping his arm around my waist, I lean into his touch and look up at him.

"No but I know something that would make me feel better." I turn and put my arms around his neck, staring into his eyes.

"And that would be…"

"Dance with me?" I ask hopefully but he frowns and is about to say no when I give him puppy dog eyes. He sighs in defeat and I giggle, dragging my boyfriend onto the dance floor.

**Isabella POV**

Meeting Elena's friends didn't go so well. The witch looked as if she would kill me at any moment if she could. Now I think I understand why Damon doesn't like her. And the blonde looked a little shocked to see me. I think Elena has been keeping secrets and never told her about my existence. I frankly don't care. I was just doing what Stefan asked me to do and that was to play nice. Look at how well _that _turned out.

I had spotted Jeremy at the drinks table. I didn't know he would be here tonight. I used the awkward silence as an excuse to get away from the girls so I could go talk to him. After all, he does look like creepy loner kid again, just standing there. I thought he could use the company.

"Hey Jeremy." I grin and stand on the other side of the drinks table to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What no hello?" I put on a fake pout and looked down. He laughs and rolled his eyes at my display. "There is nothing to do in Mystic Falls. My friend Alice heard the word 'dance' and now here we are."

"Aren't you a little old to be here? What if you get caught?" He asks while pouring me a drink.

"It's not like I'm an old woman! And I could always say I'm chaperoning since my little brother goes to this school and both me and Damon are considered as his guardians." I reply smugly, taking my drink from him. I take a sip and frown at him. "No alcohol? I thought you teenagers are supposed to spike the punch. I'm a little disappointed."

"You're a teenager too. And I'm trying to keep out of trouble."

"Oh well. But it's not like I've been to one of these dances before! My school in Forks was small and didn't do stuff like this. There was the girl's choice dance and prom. The latter of which, I was made to go to by my ex-boyfriend and his annoying sister, the aforementioned Alice." I tell him then finish off my drink. He gives me a strange look but it's gone before I can identify what it was.

"You still hang out with your ex's family?"

"Sure. She's one of my best friends." I glance at her from the corner of my eye, watching her dance with Jasper. I was about to turn my attention back to Jeremy when I saw Stefan rushing towards an exit.

"Look, I've got to go. But I'll come back to talk to you later ok?" I spin around and follow after my younger brother, not waiting for Jeremy's reply. I feel bad for leaving suddenly but I needed to know what was going on.

I catch up with him just as he gripping this random guy's hoodie near the lockers. The guy rushes off and I raise an eye brow at Stefan, silently asking what the hell that was all about. The desperate expression on his face explains it all.

"Go get Damon!"

I nod and run to find my older brother. I see him dancing with a blonde teenage girl that must go to this high school. I walk up behind him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Stefan needs you!" I point in the direction that of the lockers and he takes off, leaving a stunned girl behind. I compel her to go back to enjoying the dance and then look around the room for Elena, only to see distressed looking Jasper, anxious Alice and a concerned Erin on the other side of the dance floor. I just wave my hand at them, silently telling them not to worry.

Confident that my brother's are handling the situation and that they'd tell me all about it later, I head back to where Jeremy is to keep an eye on him. Whoever is after Elena could hurt her family to get to her. I wasn't about to take that risk.

"Are you alright Jer?" I ask, observing his confused expression as he stared off into the crowd of people. I scanned the area, trying to find what he's looking at but come up blank.

"Yeah. Just this girl I know; she was acting weird. But then again she's a bizarre person." He just shakes his head and grins at me. "So, why did you rush off before?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Stefan was leaving and I was wondering what was wrong. He just wanted to get away from dancing for a bit." I giggle. I didn't like lying to him but he bought it.

"Not much of a dancer huh?" I shake my head and he chuckles. "Elena loves it. I feel sorry for the guy."

We just chatted for a bit until I see Damon moving towards us and interrupt our conversation by announcing that we're going home. I apologise to Jeremy and promise to see him around. I follow Damon to his car.

"What happened?" I question, getting into the passenger side of his car.

"We caught the vampire. His name is Noah and he was here in 1864. He mentioned that there is another way to get Katherine out of the tomb. He needed the Grimoire which was Emily Bennett's spell book and the only way to find it is in Jonathan Gilbert's journal. He just decided to play with Elena in the meantime." He explains, driving back to the boarding house. I look down at my hands folded in my lap.

"Are you going to try and get her out of the tomb?" I whisper.

"I told you Isa, I have given up on the idea. I don't want to do that anymore. You trust me don't you?" He glances at me and I make eye contact with him so he knows I am telling the truth.

"I do."

"Good." He grins then changed the subject back to Noah. "Anyway, he's too dumb to be working on his own. We asked who his partner was but he refused to tell us so we staked him. Elena was horrified."

"She's dating a vampire; she'll have to learn to deal with it. Also, he had been invited in. She wouldn't have been safe if you left him alive. Well, as alive as a vampire can be."

"That's what we told her."

We made the rest of our journey in silence, eventually pulling up outside the boarding house. It was only then I had forgotten to tell my friends that I was leaving the dance and I still needed to tell them what happened tonight.

"I'll ring Jasper. I'm guessing that Erin will still be with them." Damon says, somehow knowing what I was thinking. I agree and thank him.

I head upstairs and change into my PJ's; cotton shorts and vest top. I collapse on my bed and drift off into a peaceful slumber hoping that we didn't have more problems in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Damon and Erin are getting a little closer. As are Isabella and Jeremy... What are your thoughts? Review! I don't know when I'll be updating next but it'll be sometime in the next couple of days I think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Another chapter finished and posted! I don't know when I'll start writing the next chapter. It could be tomorrow or the day after. I do know that I should post something before Tuesday, hopefully. If not I won't be posting for a whole week since I'm going to Scotland to visit relatives and I won't have access to my laptop. However, I can always write (by hand) the next couple of chapters on the very long train ride there and back so I'll have something to post when I return! So enjoy this chapter, it's a long one. Well, long by my standards anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Twilight Saga. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Elena POV**

I walk down the stairs, hearing laugh coming from the kitchen. Curious, I turn the corner to see who it is only to find Damon stirring a pan of something on the stove while Isabella and Aunt Jenna sit at the island counter drinking wine.

"What's going on?" I ask, leaning against the doorway. Damon turns, smirking slightly and waves the spoon at me.

"Family night!" Isabella raises her glass and smiles at me. "Jenna invited us to come along with Stefan."

"That's great!" I reply with fake enthusiasm that Jenna doesn't seem to notice. I really don't want to spend all night with a cocky, arrogant asshole and a girl who doesn't really like me. They both roll their eyes at me.

I'm about to ask where Stefan is when there is a knock at the door. I turn and go answer it, finding my boyfriend on the other side. He kisses me in greeting and grins at me when he pulls away.

"Hey little brother!" I spin around and see Isabella poking her head around the doorway of the kitchen, waving at Stefan. She giggles then disappears.

"I forgot to tell you they'd be here. Jenna ran into them at the Grill while we were at school. She seems to like my siblings." He says sheepishly when I raise my eyebrow at him, wondering if he knew they were here.

I sigh, grab his hand and pull him into the kitchen. Jenna is still sat were she was before but now Isabella was at the stove cooking dinner whereas Damon had retreated to the sitting room to play against Jeremy on the Xbox.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask since it's my house and I just feel useless standing here. Isabella turns her head a little in my direction and points towards the plates and cutlery sitting on the island.

"You can set the table. Dinner is nearly ready."

I did what she wanted with Stefan helping me. Once we were finished, Damon and Jeremy came into the room and sat down at the table. Jenna offered everyone drinks which I helped her serve while Stefan and Isabella served dinner and brought the plates through.

We chatted about different things like school and sometimes broke off into our own little conversations. Damon was sweet talking Jenna and I was speaking quietly to Stefan when I heard Isabella giggling softly at something Jeremy said to her. When I glanced at them, they seemed quite close. I frowned wondering when that had happened. I thought they would hardly know each other. I was broken out of my musing's by Stefan nudging me and asking if I was ok. I nodded, saying that I was and we got back to our own conversation.

When we finished eating, I offered to help Jenna clean up while the other's moved away into the sitting room. Damon and Jeremy were back on the Xbox playing some war game. I just rolled my eyes at them and started washing the dishes while Jenna dried them.

"Have you told Jeremy that you're adopted yet?" She asks quietly, taking a quick look behind her to see if anyone heard what she said. I looked at them too and none of the vampires gave away that they could hear her.

"No." I answer and she looks at me questioningly. "I was waiting until I found out more. Plus I have no idea what to say to him."

"Alright. Have you told anyone else?"

"No I haven't. Not yet anyway." I reply, not telling her that all the Salvatore's now knew. That would be hard to explain. I hand her the last plate and pull the plug. I watched the water go down the drain then looked back up at Jenna and gave her a small smile.

"Ok." She looks around the kitchen then back at me. "Everything seems to in order here. Now I'm going to go take a nice relaxing bath." She turns and walks out the room. A couple of moments later, I hear the bathroom door close.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I leaned back into Stefan's chest. Then Damon had to ruin the moment by coming into the kitchen and sitting on the counter next to us, leaving Isabella to play against Jeremy on his game.

"Any ideas on were the journal could be?"

"Jeremy was the last one to have it. When we were searching for it earlier he said that he'd read it but thankfully thinks that Jonathan Gilbert was crazy." I respond, glaring at Damon.

"Great. Let's go ask him!" He jumps up and makes his way back into the sitting room before either of us can stop him. Stefan and I glance at each other, worried, before following after him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like making Jeremy suspicious.

"How did your report go anyway? I forgot to ask you at the dance." I hear Isabella ask Jeremy, curiosity lacing her words.

"I got an 'A' so I say pretty well!" He laughs and she grins at him.

"That's great! So what happened to that journal you told me about? The one with the crazy ramblings about vampires." She questions, dropping her controller with a smug smile on her face, winning the game. Jeremy scowled at her before answering.

"Everyone seems to be really interested in it at the moment." He said looking confused and suspicious. "I gave it to my history teacher to read. Why?"

"I just wanted to read about the vampires. I'm a sucker for mythical beings." She smirks. "Who else is interested in it? I mean it's got to be something special if everyone wants to read it."

"Just my friend Anna. She's been trying to convince me that vampires are real. I don't believe obviously but the newspaper reports and stuff that she found really helped me with my work."

Damon and Stefan glance at each other but aren't noticed by Jeremy because he's still paying attention to Isabella. I'm not listening to them, instead I'm thinking of how glad I am that Jeremy's still in the dark and that at least now we know where the journal is. We can worry about this Anna girl later but I do wonder why Jeremy hasn't mentioned her before.

"Oh. I gotta go." Jeremy states while glancing at his watch. "I'm meeting Anna in like 10 minutes at the Grill. I must've lost track of time."

"I'll drive you. That's where Isabella and I were planning on going tonight anyway. We're meeting friends." Damon offers and Isabella looks at him confused but plays along.

Stefan nods at Isabella while Damon and Jeremy head towards the door. She quickly follows them and a couple of moments later I hear the car's engine start then fade into the distance.

"Isa asked me to text a couple of her friends for her so they can meet them at the Grill. They weren't actually going to go but they're finding out who Anna is." Stefan clarify's then pulls out his cell phone, typing at vampire speed.

"Ok, so while they're off doing that, what can we do?" I ask.

"You are going to stay here while I go to the school and get the journal." I'm about to protest when he holds a finger up. I sigh in frustration. "Don't argue Elena. I need to sneak in and sneak out again in case anyone is there."

"Fine." I huff, only a agreeing to his plan because I know it makes sense. However, it doesn't mean I have to like it.

Stefan briefly kisses me and tells me he'll be back tonight. He leaves and I sit down on the sofa, flipping through channels, bored out of my mind.

**Isabella POV**

When I heard my brothers and Elena talking in the kitchen, I couldn't believe how tactless they were going to be. If they asked Jeremy outright were the journal would be, he would wonder why we were so desperate to get our hands on it and start asking questions. Especially now that we've found out others have been wanting to read it as well. So when Damon came into the sitting room, I decided I would ask Jeremy how well he did on his report. That got us onto the subject of the Gilbert journal without raising suspicion.

And now here we are in Damon's car, going to see who this Anna girl is. There is something familiar about the name that I just can't put my finger on. But it doesn't really matter now since we'll find out soon enough.

We pull up in the car park of the Grill. Jeremy thanks us before getting out and heading inside. Damon and I get out the car ourselves and are approached by Jasper, Alice and Erin who are waiting at the entrance.

"What's all this about? We just got a message off Stefan saying that we had to be here." Erin asks, curious as to why we are here.

"We just wanted to hang out and not look too suspicious for what we're about to do." I reply and receiving questioning looks for all three of them.

"There's this girl, Anna, who is after the Gilbert journal. We want it before she can get her grubby little paws on it." Damon remarks in a bored tone. I elbow him in the side and give him a hard stare. We don't know who this girl is yet. She could be totally innocent although there's a pretty loud voice in the back of mind telling me that she isn't.

"What he means is that we need to find out who Anna is. That is why we are here; Jeremy is meeting her since they are friends." I tell them.

"I think we're missing something here. What the hell is the Gilbert journal?" Jasper questions looking more confused than before.

"It has some information in it regarding where to find the Grimoire that will allow anyone with a witch to open the tomb. We want it so that never happens. We also need to find out why Anna wants it." I explain to them.

"I've heard you mention this tomb multiple times now. Why is it so important?" He asks.

"I've told Alice this already although I am surprised she hasn't told you." I raise an eyebrow at my friend and she shrugs.

"I didn't know whether you were telling me in confidence or not."

"Anyway," I say turning my attention back to Jasper, "when Angela told you of my history, she would have mentioned something about the town capturing vampires back in 1864 and burning them in the church, yes?" He nods so I continue, "Well what both Damon and I found out later from Emily was that instead of letting the vampire's burn to death, she sort of saved their lives and spelled the tomb hidden beneath the church, trapping them in there. Over the years they would have mummified due to the lack of blood but they're still alive and aware of their surroundings. Katherine is one of them and this journal is the key to finding out where the Grimoire is to open the tomb."

"I would've thought Damon would love to know how to open it since he would get Katherine back." Jasper wonders out loud, staring at my brother. Damon shrugs at him, not caring about getting into that tomb anymore.

"Not anymore. I'm moving on."

"Really? It's only been 145 years." Jasper jokes and makes Damon crack a small smile.

"C'mon. We better get going inside before this girl leaves." Erin says leading the way into the Grill. We sit in a back corner where we won't be noticed spying on Jeremy and Anna.

She still seems really familiar and when she turns around and I can see her face I know why. I look at Damon in shock and he mirrors my expression. Anna was Annabelle, the girl that we knew back in 1864. Her mother, Pearl, owned an apothecary in town and was best friends with Katherine. I was actually friends with Annabelle. We weren't close by any means as she preferred to keep to herself and now I know why; she's a vampire.

Anna is smiling away playing pool with Jeremy. I don't listen in on their conversation to give them some privacy but I watch. And I start to feel sort of… jealous. I shake my head, Jeremy is just my friend and besides he's young and human. I ignore this feeling and push it aside concentrating on Anna instead.

"At least we know who she is now." I say so lowly that only the vampires at our table can hear. I don't want to give us away after all.

"Who is she?" Erin whispers glancing at both of us but her eyes linger on Damon just a tad bit longer. I smirk at her and she looks down, embarrassed that I caught her.

"Annabelle. She was alive back in 1864 which means…" Damon trails off, not noticing or choosing to ignore mine and Erin's little interaction.

"She's a vampire. Your kind of vampire." Jasper murmurs. We nod confirming what he said.

"So if she's a vampire now, was she back then?" I ask Damon and he shakes his head.

"I have no idea."

We watch them until Anna decides to leave. Damon passes me his car keys and gets up. I look up at him, confused as to what he is doing.

"Please tell me you're not going to do anything stupid!" I exclaim.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid." He repeats, smirking. I quietly growl at him.

"Damon…" I say in a warning tone. He rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm going to follow her and see where her hideout is. And maybe talk to her."

"Just be careful."

"I always am." He says but now it's my turn to roll my eyes at him. He's never been known to do things carefully. He's too impulsive.

"Call me if you find out anything!" I say, my voice at a normal volume, as he walks away. He doesn't answer or indicate that he will in anyway but I know he will.

"Hey." Jeremy smiles as he moves towards our table. "You're still here?"

"Hi Jer. And yes I am." I return his smile then introduce him to my friends. "This is Erin McCarty, Alice Cullen and Jasper Whitlock." I gesture to each of them as I say their names.

They all say a quick 'hey' and Jeremy just stands there awkwardly. It's kind of cute seeing him all shy around these people but then I remembered he's a loner. He must be uncomfortable.

"You want a ride home?" I ask, waving Damon's car keys at him.

"Yeah sure. I'm not intruding am I?"

"No. I was just leaving." I stand up and turn to my friends, giving them an apologetic glance each. "I'll see you guys later?" I say questioningly.

"Of course! We need to go shopping Bella! We haven't been in ages!" Alice pouts while Erin and Jasper try to repress their laughter.

"Sure!" I reply with fake enthusiasm which Alice ignores. I quickly lead Jeremy out of the Grill and towards Damon's car.

"So that was your ex's sister?" He asks, getting into the passenger side of the car. I make myself comfortable in the driver's seat and put on my seatbelt before answering him.

"It was. She not just my ex's sister you know. She and Erin are my best friends." I state, starting up the car. Jeremy just holds his hands up in a way that said he wasn't trying to offend me or them. "And his name is Edward, by the way."

"Edward? That's such an old guy's name!"

"Saying the sixteen year old whose name is Jeremy." I retort with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Ouch. You win!"

I laugh and he just grins at me. He turns on the stereo, flipping through stations until we find music that we can both agree on which isn't hard since we like near enough the same bands.

We stop talking and just listen to the music while I drive us to the Gilbert residence. Glancing at Jeremy out of the corner of my eye, I silently wonder how long we can keep him in the dark about vampires and other should-be-mythical creatures. Especially since his sister is dating a vampire but mainly because he's a Gilbert, one of the founding families. They all know about vampires since they're expected to join the council and defend the town. How long can they keep hiding this secret from the whole town anyway?

I'm pulled out my thoughts by seeing that we are on Jeremy's street. I park the car just outside his house.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

With that he gets out of the car and I watch him walk up the porch steps. He turns around before opening the door and waves at me. I smile back in return. He enters the house as I start up the car again.

Halfway to the boarding house, my cell phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and check the caller I.D before answering; it's Damon.

"I know where the Grimoire is. Meet me at father's grave." He orders then hangs up, never giving me the chance to speak. I do as he says and turn the car around, heading in the direction of the grave yard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They finally know that Anna is in town! Since we saw Damon's little visit with her in one of the episode's, I won't be writing it in the next chapter. Nor Stefan trying to get the journal off Alaric and finding out the whole Isobel thing since we saw that too. So mainly the next chapter will be in the grave yard. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think and leave me a review! Or just leave a smiley face or something, I'll still be happy to see it. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm back! Well, actually I came back a week ago, I just had no idea what to write. I knew how I wanted this chapter to go but I had to add some things otherwise it would've been very short! Sorry to anyone who I said I would update a week ago. Feel free to tell me off. **

**Anyway, graveyard scene is in this Chapter and we also get some sibling moments. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the Twilight Saga. But I do own the books and DVD's so that's good enough for me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Damon POV**

I walked through the woods towards the back end of the graveyard where I know my father's grave is. It's ironic that me, a vampire, is strolling around a graveyard at night planning on digging up a witches spell book. It almost makes me laugh. However my mind is preoccupied as I realise how close I am to rescuing Katherine and being her "knight in shining armour" as they say. And then I remember the promise I made to Isabella and I am left disappointed. I will never see the love of my existence again unless I betray my sister which is something I don't want to do for a second time.

I try to push away my conflicting thoughts and concentrate at the task in hand but I fail. The darker part of my mind is coming up with ways that I can get Katherine without my sister never finding out and the part of me that loves Isabella is telling me how much of an idiot I am for considering it. Could she hate me forever if I did go behind her back? Or would she somehow understand the love I have for Katherine and be happy for me?

The worst part is that she would know that I lied to her and she would never trust me again. I'm lucky that I got a second chance, most people don't.

Suddenly, I can see a light flickering in the distance. The same location that father's grave is. Isabella couldn't have arrived here before me could she? I frown, thinking about my poor car. There is a reason why my sister doesn't drive fast. I believe she's the first vampire in history to ever wreck a car by accident. Which is completely ridiculous considering her sharper reflexes and vampire sight.

I run as quietly as I can at vampire speed hoping that Anna didn't figure out the location of the Grimoire before I had a chance to get here. I hear voices and as I get closer I realise that they belong to Stefan and Elena.

"…We can't let the vampire's out Elena, the town wouldn't survive it."

"I know Stefan but what will Isabella and Damon do when they find out we destroyed it?" She asks worriedly. And she should. I'm pretty angry that they went behind our backs to get the Grimoire.

"Yes, what will I do little brother?" I ask, appearing from behind a tree. They both jumped and looked at me in shock. "And to think I actually started trusting you again!"

"I can't let you get Katherine out of the tomb Damon." Stefan says condescendingly, glaring at me.

"Who said I still want to get her out of the tomb?" I raise an eyebrow at him questioningly. He just laughs without any humour and shakes his head at me like I'm a child. I narrow my eyes at him and growl warningly.

"C'mon Damon. We both know that you can't be trusted when it comes to Katherine." He pauses and climbs out of the grave. "You've proven it yourself. The fact that you're here means you have read the Journal and planned to get the Grimoire for yourself!"

Before my anger can rise at my little brother, Isabella emerges from the dark.

"He isn't alone Stefan. As soon as he discovered the location of the Journal he called me and told him to meet him here so we could get it together." She tells him softly although the tone of her voice contradicts the expression on her face. Underneath her emotionless mask, I can see that she sad at the way things have turned. Here we thought that we were finally getting along again and now everything is screwed up.

Stefan looks kind of guilty but I think he still believes that he was right. I scoff internally at this. I promised Isabella that I wouldn't get Katherine out of the tomb no matter how much a part of me tries to convince me otherwise. I intend to keep my word. I owe her that much.

"Just give me the Grimoire Stefan. We can talk about our _family _problems later." Her eyes shift towards Elena quickly and then look back at Stefan again.

"You're going to destroy it, aren't you?" He asks passing it to her.

"No." We all turn to her, surprised. "I am going to give it back to its rightful owner. And since Emily is dead, her descendant will just have to do."

"You're giving it to Bonnie?" Elena questions Isabella who sighs in annoyance.

"Yes, I am. It will help her improve her powers and she may actually start to believe that not all vampires are bad. You know she only tolerates Stefan because you're dating him." She looks down into the grave and stares at father's coffin in disgust. "And tidy this mess up before you go. I'll see you later Stefan." She looks at me and gives me a small smile. "Come on Damon, we need to talk."

With that we left a relieved Elena standing beside the open grave while a solemn looking Stefan filled it in. We moved quickly and the light eventually faded until it was just the blackness around us once again.

**Jeremy POV**

"Hey Jer. Did you have fun tonight?" Aunt Jenna asked as I walked through the front door.

"Yeah." I grin at her. Sure spending time with Anna was fun, although she was a bit weird, but I couldn't help prefer the ride I got home. Isabella is beautiful, smart and really funny and I liked talking to her. She wasn't anything like the other girls I know and even though she's 19, she seems older than she actually is. And that's the problem. She'll probably just see me as a kid. She probably only offered to drive me home because I'm Elena's younger brother.

"Are you ok?" I snapped my head up and looked at Jenna. I forgot she was still there; I was so lost in my thoughts.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. Night Jenna." I answer her, my voice a little sadder than it was a moment ago. Thankfully, she didn't notice. I started up the stairs and went to my room. I decided that I would sketch for a while; it was a good way to take my mind off things. When I draw, I just get so wrapped up in my own little world that I forget anything else exists.

I shut my door behind me, lean against it and close my eyes for a moment. Opening them, I move towards my bed but am stopped short when I come face to face with Anna in the middle of my room.

"What are you doing here?" I question her, confused. She just smiles, almost apologetically and nods at something behind me. Before I can turn to see who or what it is, something hits me hard on the back of my head.

"I'm sorry Jeremy." I hear her whisper quietly before my world turns black.

**Isabella POV**

I had delivered the Grimoire to the Bennett house, who were grateful to have their ancestors spell book, when I decided to wait for Stefan to come home so I could have a little chat with him.

"Hello Stefan." I say as I turn my head towards the entrance of the sitting room. "You can't sneak past me you idiot. Vampire hearing remember?"

"It was worth a shot." He sighs and sits next to me on the old sofa. We both stare into the fire trying to avoid the conversation we both know is coming.

"So…" I start to say, breaking the silence, "where's Elena?"

"I dropped her off at home. Where's Damon?" He asks quietly, continuing to look into the flames.

"Getting drunk because he realised that by some miracle he was able to trust his brother for the first time in 145 years, he still ends up getting betrayed by that very same person." I glare at him but he refuses to meet my look. "You've blown your chance you know. You were finally getting along and now we're back at square one again."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I find it hard to trust him after he's made my life a living hell and has spent all these years pining for Katherine." He complains. I stand up in front of him and cross my arms over my chest.

"Well I haven't had it that easy you know! I'm the one who has to listen to the constant bickering and I am the one who's stuck in the middle when you both ignore each other. And guess what? I'm sick of it! I thought that things where improving but I thought wrong." I shake my head and take a seat next to him again.

"I've tried resolving our issues but nothing works with him Isabella. He just makes some sarcastic joke then goes back to giving me the eternity of misery he promised." He tells me sadly. "How can you trust him anyway? You hate Katherine."

"I do. He said he didn't want her and I believe him. The only time he has ever betrayed me is with Katherine and you did too! Every other time he has never broke a promise and that is why I have faith in him now." I turn my head to look at my little brother and make eye contact with him. "It should be you that I don't trust-"

"I thought you forgave me for that!" He exclaimed, his expression pained and upset.

"And I have. However, it's still hard to think about Stefan and when I do, I remember all the reasons why I shouldn't trust you. But you're my brother and family is more important. I have learnt to live with what happened and I have clearly moved on so why can't you? Why can't you just put your faith in Damon just this once? For me, please." I beg him, hoping that he'll listen to me. I didn't mean to bring up the past, after all it happened 15 years ago and things have changed since then but if it gets both of my siblings to actually work together on this, it'll be worth it.

"Fine. I'll talk to him in the morning. You'll have to act as a buffer though as he'll probably try to rip my throat out or something for lying to him." He stands up and looks down at me. I smile up at him and nod my head.

"I will but I'm sure he won't." He clearly doesn't believe me and neither do I if I'm honest. "Goodnight Stefan."

"G'night."

**Jeremy POV**

I woke up, my vision blurry, in a strange room. As my eyesight came into focus, I noticed a young man sitting in chair opposite me. His head was slumped forward, like he's asleep. I hear a groaning noise towards my right and I whip my head around to see who's there.

"Elena?" I'm glad to see her although I was very confused as to why we are both here.

"Jeremy? Are you ok?" She asks frantically, hopping off the bed she was lying on. She grabbed my head in hands and started inspecting me, making sure that I wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine." I tell her truthfully and push at her arms so that she'll release me. "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, in some hotel room." She says worriedly, her eyes darting across the room. I roll my eyes at her.

"I can see that." I look over at the guy in the chair. "Do you know why we are here? Or who that is?" I question her without moving my eyes away from him.

"No. But that's one of the bartenders from the Grill. He used to go our school." Her eyes widen in realisation but before I can ask her about it, the door opens.

"Damn it Ben, wake up!" Anna growls as she enters the room and smacks the guy over the head. He wakes up and growls at her but the look on her face silences him. She turns towards us and smiles sweetly. Elena grips onto my hand.

"What the hell Anna? Why are we here?" I ask, glaring at her. She was obviously behind this. I was a little disappointed; I thought she was my friend.

"I am really sorry Jeremy. This wasn't a part of the plan but Damon wouldn't tell me where the Grimoire is so I had to resort to this." She gesture's to us.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, confused.

"You still haven't told him have you? None of you have." She looks at Elena and shakes her head in mock disappointment. I look at my sister too but she avoids eye contact. She's keeping something from me and I think I'm about to find out what it is.

"Elena?" I question, wanting to know the truth.

"I just wanted to protect you Jer." I frown at her, baffled about what she was talking about. Before I could say anything, Anna started speaking.

"Everything I told you was true. You know about vampires? They're real." I stare at her in shock as black veins appear around her now red eyes. She smiles at me and I can see her fangs. "I'm not the only one of course. Ben here is one. And the Salvatore's of course."

I couldn't believe it. All this time my sister knew and hid it from me. Didn't she think I had a right to know in case anything like this happened? And what about Isabella? She couldn't be a vampire… could she? And by looking at the faces of the people in the room, I knew. Of course she was. Everyone had lied to me which got me wondering, who else in this town knows?

"I needed you both to get the Grimoire. Isabella and Stefan will want to rescue you and they'll persuade Damon to help. And then they'll convince the witch to bring the Grmioire to me and help me get into the tomb in exchange of your safe return." Anna tells us. _Wait did she just say witch?_ I thought.

"Why do you want it anyway?" Elena asks.

"My mother is trapped in that damn tomb because of that bitch Katherine. They were best friends but Katherine just had to play with the Salvatore brother's and doom the entire vampire's in Mystic Falls to rot in the tomb for eternity." She explains.

I could relate to Anna. Yes, she kidnapped Elena and I but I would do anything to get my parents back.

"I'm hungry." The guy, Ben, said suddenly and caused us all to look at him. He was staring at Elena's neck.

"There's blood in the fridge." She looked at her watch and back up at us. "I have to go meet the Salvatore's. Hopefully they've brought the Grimoire and the witch and we can get into that tomb tonight. I'm finally getting my mother back!" She said happily and then she turned to glare at Ben. "Don't hurt them. And that means no feeding off either of them. I promised that they would be returned unharmed and I don't need you screwing up my plans."

Ben narrowed his eyes at her and growled. She ignored him, turned on her heel and strode out of the door, slamming it behind her. We watched Ben warily, who was gazing at us hungrily. I shudder, hoping that he had enough control not to hurt us or worse, kill us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To be honest, I'm not sure about the ending but it will have to do since I don't know how I could change it. Anyway, Stefan has betrayed Damon, something happened between Stefan and Isabella 15 years ago (which you'll find out about in a few chapters) and Anna has kidnapped Jeremy and Elena. Care to guess what happens next? Review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright this chapter is longer than the last few I have done. There are multiple point of views and I just hope Elena's isn't too confusing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. Although I have just got season 2 of TVD on DVD! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Jeremy POV**

The vampire, Ben, sat down in the chair and continued to stare at us. It was unnerving; him watching our every movement. He was also ignoring his thirst, not once going to the fridge for a bottle of blood. My pulse quickened as my heart began to race and his eyes fixated on my neck. I tried to relax, knowing that it was my heartbeat he could hear causing him to react like this, but I was unable to. I don't know how Elena seemed so calm and collected. I figured that she may have been in this type of situation before; it's not like she hasn't been lying to me for months now.

"I'll just take a little bit…" Ben says, swiftly appearing in front of me. I gasp in surprise and leaned back, trying to put as much distance between us. "Anna won't find out…" He grabs hold of my neck and tilts my head to the side as my heart starts hammering against my ribcage.

"Don't hurt him!" Elena cries out and tries to push Ben away. He turns to growl at her, his vampire face coming out and throws her into the wall on the other side of the room. He turns back to me, giving me a sadistic smile.

"Fresh blood always tastes better…" he mumbles. "And I haven't fed in days." He snarls and I feel his fangs pierce my neck. I cry out at the pain, it feels like he's trying to rip my throat open. Suddenly, I hear the door slam against the wall and Ben is being dragged off me.

"ARGH!" He screams as the sun's rays hit him through the open door. He presses himself up against the wall, avoiding the sunlight. I look up to see Isabella, who smiles softly yet worriedly at me and quickly spins around towards the window and draws the curtains, letting more light into the room.

"Are you ok?" She asks, crouching down next to me and holding me head between her hands. She inspects every inch of me to check to see if I have any injuries before examining my neck. She frowns and bites into her wrist. I look at her confused.

"Drink." She says, pressing her wrist against me mouth. I try to shake my head to get away from her but she won't let me. "Just drink Jeremy. It will heal your neck." The look in her eyes tells me that I can trust her so I comply and drink her blood.

It's sweeter than I expected, almost addictive. I thought that her blood would taste metallic and bitter but I found myself enjoying it. She pulls her arm away from me and declares that I've had enough.

"It will take a minute to heal." She stands back up and walks over to where Elena is lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Is she ok?" I ask Isabella anxiously.

"She's perfectly fine, just as slight bump on the head and probably a headache when she wakes up." She bends down to pick my sister up and holds her carefully so she won't jostle her. "C'mon, we better get going." She walks out of the door, ignoring Ben who is still pressed up against the wall unable to move. I trail behind her.

"What about him?" I gesture back to the room with my thumb.

"Oh Anna will probably kill him for not putting up much of a fight and for harming you." She tells me, placing Elena gently in the backseat of Damon's car.

"How would she know if he hurt me?" We both get into the car, which she starts and drives off, leaving the motel behind.

"She'll be able to smell your blood Jeremy. The scent lingers in the air."

We sat in silence for a while before I couldn't hold back asking the one question I most wanted the answer for.

"Why did you lie to me?" I turn my head and narrow my eyes at her, hating at how hurt I feel.

"I didn't lie. I just withheld a secret from you." She avoids eye contact with me, choosing to concentrate on the road instead.

"Ok, so why did you do that?"

"Your sister thought she was protecting you. I personally thought it was a stupid idea and I would've told you except I had no idea how you'd react. I really didn't want to have to compel you. That wouldn't help anything." She finally looks at me and gives me a small smile. "However, your sister is dating a vampire and this town is just full of the supernatural. You were bound to find out sometime."

Happy with the answer she gave me, I turn to look out the window, letting the car drift into silence again. I didn't know whether to be angry or not at Isabella and didn't know whether I should forgive her yet for keeping this secret from me when we are supposedly 'friends'. All I know is that I won't be forgiving Elena anytime soon.

**Anna POV**

I'm meeting the Salvatore brother's on the town square. It was neutral ground so neither of us would kill the other although I had every intention of upholding my deal.

"Where are the witch and the Grimoire?" I ask straight away, not bothering with 'Hello's'.

"Did you really think we'd just hand them over so that you could open the tomb?" Stefan answers me with his own question while Damon stands there with his usual smug smirk.

"I thought that you'd do anything to get into the tomb. After all, your beloved Katherine is in there. I was hoping we could work together."

"Nah, that bitch can rot in there for all I care." Damon says crossing his arms across his chest. I hiss at him.

"See this is just a distraction Anna. Of course we wouldn't bring you the Grimoire. The tomb shall never be opened." Stefan states.

"I just wanted to get my mother out and then we'd leave town. But now I see you aren't willing to help… So whatever happens to this dingy little town will be on your shoulders." I growl. I turned and strode away; going back to the motel where I knew that only Ben would be waiting. I'd just have to turn more people to do my dirty work.

**Elena POV**

I woke up, my head pounding, to a worried looking Stefan sat beside me on my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, happy that I was finally home. And then I remembered Jeremy.

"Is Jeremy ok?" I asked frantically, getting up so I could go see for myself. Stefan pushed on my shoulders to get me to sit down again and I did, looking at him questioningly.

"He's fine…except he refuses to talk to anyone since we kept the whole 'vampire' thing from him."

"I blacked out… Ben went to feed off Jeremy and I tried to stop him. He threw me back into the wall and I hit my head… Does Jeremy know everything then? About what happened to Vicki and Damon compelling him?"

"No he doesn't. Although I think now we have to tell him." He sighs, rubbing a hand down his face in frustration. I cuddled next to him and he wrapped an arm around me, hugging me to his side.

"This shouldn't have happened! I was only trying to keep him safe…" I whisper.

"I know." He says, rubbing my arm in comfort.

"How did we escape anyway?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Damon and I went to meet up with Anna. She thought that we'd help her because Katherine is in the tomb. I think she underestimated us." He chuckled, before continuing the story, "Anyway, Isabella rescued you and Jeremy from the motel where you were being held. Damon knew where Anna was staying. I believe she thought that Damon wouldn't care enough to actually help rescue you and would only help in getting the Grimoire just so he could get in the tomb himself. Her plan obviously backfired. "

"Her mother is trapped in the tomb Stefan. If she is desperate she could end up harming innocent people to get what she wants!" I exclaim, worried and concerned about the people in Mystic Falls, especially my family and friends.

"I know and that's why I think it would be a good idea to talk to Bonnie and her grandmother. Maybe they'd be willing to temporarily open the tomb just so Anna could get her mother out. Then they can seal the tomb up again so the other vampires can't escape."

"What about Damon? Can we really trust him not to go get Katherine?"

"Yes. We'll have to." He sighed, clearly wondering if he's making the right decision trusting his brother again. "I talked to Isabella. She seems to have faith in him and I can usual trust her judgement."

"It may be clouded when it comes to Damon." I point out, not wanting to believe in Isabella or Damon.

"You're right. However, they're my siblings. I don't want my relationship with either of them worse than they are now." He says giving me a small smile.

I nod my head, understanding his reasons. But it doesn't mean I have to like them.

XXX

"I've been doing some research…" Aunt Jenna states from her seat at the dining room table, her laptop open in front of her. I had just walked in heading to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What on?" I ask, not sure what she is talking about.

"Your birth mother; Isobel." She says, smiling slightly. I look at her in shock, sitting down next to her before she carries on. "She lived in Grove Hill, the next town over. It's a small town, smaller than Mystic Falls. Her full name is Isobel Flemming. I didn't find much about her but I did get the address of her best friend from high school. Maybe you could go talk to her."

"That's great! Thanks Jenna." I leaned across and hugged her, happy that she was doing this for me.

"Another thing…" She pulls away and looks at me with sad eyes. "I was talking to Ric and his wife was called Isobel, who grew up in Grove Hill…" She trails off, sighing.

"And you think that it might be the same person?" I probe, wanting her to carry on with the rest of her explanation.

"It could be. It does seem likely but I don't know. I haven't mentioned this to Ric. He was just telling me about his wife…"

"What happened to her?"

"She died Elena."

XXX

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I fumed, angry that Stefan would keep this from me. He was waiting for me in my bedroom and heard my conversation with Aunt Jenna. When he went to school to get the Journal off Alaric, he found out why he was here and knew all about his dead wife.

"I didn't know that they were the same person! I thought that it could be likely but it was too much of a coincidence. Anyway, it still might not be the same person." He tells me soothingly, trying to calm me. I take a deep breath and apologise. "It's ok. You have a right to feel that way."

"Jenna printed out a picture of what Isobel looked like. It was from when she was in high school." I handed him the picture and he stared at it, and looked up sadly at me. "It's the same person isn't it?"

"I'm so sorry Elena. Alaric showed me a picture of what Isobel looked like and she looks exactly the same as this woman in the picture except she's a bit older."

I sighed, defeated and sat down on my bed. I would never get to see my birth mother as she had already died before I could get to meet her. I stare at Stefan questioningly.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked.

He looked down, his expression guarded and I just knew that Alaric had told him what happened to Isobel.

"Stefan?"

"Alaric told me that he saw a vampire draining his wife. The vampire didn't notice him but he did get a good look at his face. That's why he's here."

"Who was the vampire?" I was scared of the answer. There were many vampires in Mystic Falls at the moment, although I had heard not all drank from humans.

"Damon."

XXX

"How could you?" I shout at him, going to slap Damon across the face. His hand flung out and caught my arm before my hand made contact.

"I'm not going to apologise for something that I did two years ago."

"She was my birth mother!" I exclaim, shocked and angry at how he could act so nonchalantly, like nothing had happened.

"I didn't know that at the time. But what's done is done and I can undo it." He says then turns around and walks out of the boarding house, leaving me alone.

**Isabella POV**

"What's wrong?" Erin asks, sitting down next to me. I was over at the Cullen's house where everyone was involved in various activities. Carlisle was in his study reading through new medical journals he's just acquired, Esme was gardening having finished decorating the house (which looked wonderful as always) and Erin had been helping her. Jasper and Emmett had taken Diego and Fred hunting but Edward didn't go with them. Instead he chose to go off and brood somewhere and I was surprised he didn't take his journal with him. He reminded me so much of Stefan that I was glad that we had broken up when we did. And since Bree had gained a lot of control over her bloodlust, which was impressive for a cold one as young as her, Alice and Rosalie had taken her shopping which she hasn't done since she ran away from home over a year ago now.

"I just rescued Jeremy and Elena who were kidnapped by that girl Anna." She nods, remembering who I am talking about. "She told Jeremy about vampires and even though I gave him the answers to the few questions that he asked, he has now decided not to speak to anyone. Including me."

"Are they ok?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Elena was with Stefan who just rang to tell me that she has just found out who her birth mother is and apparently isn't speaking to Damon, which isn't surprising. He killed her birth mom two years ago, not knowing who she was." I tell her, annoyed about all the drama that has been surrounding us lately.

"Elena was adopted?"

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't know about that." I chuckle, smiling sheepishly to Erin. Lately, I haven't had time to hang out with her much.

"It's ok; you don't need to tell me everything."

"I do. You're my best friend and I don't like keeping things however big or small from you."

She grins at me, obviously happy with what I just told her and I knew that she agreed with me. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned against her.

"Are you ok with Jeremy not talking to you?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask her nervously.

"You're such a liar! And what did you just say about telling me everything?" She raises an eyebrow at me, challenging me.

"Ok, fine." I roll my eyes at her and look at my hands in my lap. "I may have a little crush on him." Erin squeals and I shoot her an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"That's great!"

"It's not great!" I sigh, wondering how I could explain it. "For one, he's human and 16 at that. And I still have unresolved issues with Edward. Plus I don't think he sees me in that way and he isn't exactly happy with me at the moment."

"Those are some pathetic excuses." She states.

"I know. It's just that the last time I fell in love with a human it didn't exactly end well."

"You can't keep that from stopping you. It was 15 years ago; things will be different this time around." She tells me with confidence. I look at her warily.

"You think so?"

"I know so. Just go talk to Edward, get some closure. Then go talk to Jeremy and tell him everything. I think it will be better if he hears it from you instead of Stefan or Elena. He'll appreciate the honesty and he'll most likely forgive you and start talking to you again."

XXX

"Hey." I say quietly, sitting down next to Edward in the clearing. He turns and smiles slightly nodding his own greeting.

"I'm guessing we need to talk?"

"Yes." We both sigh, not wanting to have this conversation even though we both knew that we had to do it.

"I know we're not mates." I say because I thought it would be the easiest thing to start off with.

"Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to leave. Or stay away for long." He agrees, leaning back to lie on the grass. I joined him and we stared up at the sky.

"Yeah and you never had any intention of coming back did you?"

"No."

"I'm kind of glad that you left." I say and he turns to look at me questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"It would have been hard to explain what was happening to me. Could you imagine how much you would've freaked out when I blacked out and wouldn't wake up for hours? And the changes that happened to me would have scared the hell out of you." I chuckle actually imagining his reaction. He laughed and didn't seem offended.

"Did it hurt changing back?"

"At the start it did. Pain shot through me and my nose started to bleed. I remember clawing at my head and my gums aching. The last one was because of my fangs coming through." I explain, shuddering at the memory. "Then I blacked out and didn't feel anything. I just went through my memories of the past 145 years. It wasn't great but I was relieved to be back to normal."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I smile at him. "Our relationship was based on a lie. I wasn't the person you thought I was and you always kept things from me to 'protect' me. Although I don't like how you broke up with me. Leaving someone defenceless, all alone in the forest isn't acceptable. Next time, man up and break up with a person somewhere you know they'll be safe."

I get up and brush off the dirt off the back of my jeans. I ran back to the house without another word, leaving Edward to his thoughts. All I needed to do now was talk to Jeremy.

**Damon POV**

I'm sat in the boarding house, a glass of bourbon in hand and staring into the fire, trying to ignore the dead body of the history teacher on the rug.

He was here when I had arrived, alive and breathing of course. He had told me what I did to his wife and why he was here. He was going to kill me, had a stake and everything. He didn't take it too well when I admitted to him that I had turned Isobel and hadn't killed her. I never told Elena that when she came to confront me earlier. I was still angry with the whole lying and manipulating me into believing that I could trust her. And she says that she's nothing like Katherine.

Anyway, the teacher had tried attacking me. It didn't end well for him and that is why his body is laying lifeless in front of the fire, his dead eyes staring at me. I couldn't find it in me to feel that guilty for killing him, after all it was self-preservation. But I knew I would start to feel bad about it when Isabella finds out. She won't be happy with me.

"Damon what did you do?" Stefan growls at me, rushing to the teacher's side and glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up, setting my glass down on the side table.

"Hey, he came at me."

"You didn't have to kill him." He says, glancing at the body next to him before looking back up to me. I shrug and leave the room, not wanting to hear anything else. I already knew Isabella would lecture me; I didn't need him doing it too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! We have found out that Isabella has a crush on Jeremy and there is another clue to what happened 15 years ago. All shall be revealed in a few chapter time so if you do guess, I won't tell you anything. Anyway, tell me what you think and review. And I shall get back to you when I have time. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter is way shorter than the last and for that I apologise. I wanted to get this out tonight instead of tomorrow but Ijust couldn't write all day becasue I was reeling in the excitement of getting my GCSE results. And I got the grades I wanted so that made me very happy. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I can't believe it's chapter 21 already. It feels like yesterday I started writing this. Okay enough of the Author's Note. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Victoria POV**

Since Viktor arrived, I have to admit things around here have improved dramatically. We now have 20 newborns ready to train for our army. The number may dwindle which is expected as they may fight amongst themselves. But that doesn't matter, they are easily replaceable.

"Mistress…" I was pulled out of my musings by the pathetic voice of Sara.

"What do you want?" I snarl at her and watch in satisfaction as she cowers beneath my gaze. I smirk at her.

"It's about the Swan girl…" She trails off looking nervously at me. I growl in frustration. "Jennifer and Rory discovered that she may have a brother."

"May have?" I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"They're not sure but they saw another person in the house you sent them to. His name is Riley…That's all they got before the wolves came and they had to flee. Rory is helping Jennifer re-attach her arm."

"Damn it… We have to be more careful…" I mutter under my breath. I glance back at Sara and glare at her. "Go get me Viktor." The girl hesitates. "NOW!" I shout and she scuttles off in search of the vampire.

XXX

"Are you going to kidnap him?" Viktor asked once I've explained what my newborns found out today.

"Why would I do that? It's the girl I want, not her relatives."

"Are you that stupid?" He pins me against the wall by my neck which I am unable to escape from. He's pressing down on my windpipe and I can't speak. "She'll come back if something happens to him! And so will the Cullen's if we allow the seer to catch a glimpse of it in one of her visions!"

"Oh." I managed to choke out and he lets go of me. He turns and slowly walks away from me and I try to attack him. I hate it when he makes me feel like a lesser vampire. I can kill him if I wanted to. But he quickly spins around and throws me back, my body crashing through a wall. I jump up and brush the debris off me and scowl at him.

"I'm older than you Victoria and I have a lot more fighting experience." He pauses and glares at me. "DO NOT CROSS ME!" He shouts and I flinch back away from him.

With that he pushes me out of the way and heads out of the warehouse. Where he's going, I have no bloody idea. And I don't want to know.

**Isabella POV**

"Jeremy, we need to talk." I say, appearing in his bedroom and sitting on his bed. He swivelled around on his chair, taking his headphones out his ears.

"What do you want Isabella?" He sighs, raising his eyebrows in question. I smiled, glad that he was actually talking to me and not ignoring me like I expected him to.

"I want to make things right. I want to tell you everything. Just ask anything and I'll answer truthfully, I promise." He nods in agreement and sits in front of me, crossed legged on the bed.

He asked me about how I turned, why I came to this town and what was going on with the tomb. In return I told him all about what happened to Vicki and how Elena made Damon ccompel Jeremy to make him forget everything. By the end of our conversation, he was still pretty pissed at his sister for keeping all of this from him and getting his memories altered. I guess I should feel guilty for making things worse between them but it was Elena's damn fault for not being truthful to her family in the first place. I can understand not telling him but when he found out on his own, she should've helped him through it instead of taking the easy way out.

"So Vicki's dead?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, she is." I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder for comfort. He gave me a wary smile. "She was going to hurt you and Elena."

"Damon didn't have to turn her."

"No he didn't." I sigh, thinking of my older brother. "He was angry at the time and bored. And I know that it isn't a good enough excuse but it is the only one I can give you. He does feel bad about it although he would never admit that to anyone in a million years."

"Then how do you know?" He wondered.

"He told me that night I first met you. He usually tells me things that he would never tell other people. I'm the only person Damon really trusts."

My cell phone beeped, signalling that I have text. I read it and huffed in annoyance.

"What is it?"

"I have to go. I'll explain later." I say, standing up.

"You're coming back?" He questions, grinning at me.

"Of course." I kiss him on the cheek and jump out of the window, wondering why the hell I just did that.

**Stefan POV**

"Three bodies have turned up. All disguised as animal attacks." I say, leaning against the wall, facing Sheila, Bonnie's grandmother.

"Except they're not." Damon says through the open window. Sheila doesn't trust him enough to actually let him inside but since he needs to be a part of this conversation, she's allowed him to lean through her window. I laughed at this but Damon wasn't very happy.

"It's Anna. She's living up to her promise…which is why we're here." Isabella adds from her position besides Damon. Sheila was wary about inviting her in too but Isabella didn't want Damon to be alone so she stayed outside with him.

"You want to open the tomb, don't you?" Bonnie asks while her grandmother stays surprisingly silent.

"Yes." Elena says sitting down next to her best friend.

"If we can make a deal with Anna, we could get her to leave town once she's got her mother." I tell them. "Then we can burn the rest of the vampires or just seal the tomb up again."

"It takes a lot of power." Sheila shakes her, looking like she was deciding whether to help us or not.

"You're actually considering this?" Bonnie looked at her grandmother in surprise. Sheila nodded.

"People are dying. We have to stop her." Elena states while taking a hold of Bonnie's hand.

"So are you gonna help us or not?" Damon asks his usual smirk in place and he raises an eyebrow, staring at both Bennett's. "Cause I'm kinda busy."

I shoot him a glare and he backs off with his hands in the air and his eyes wide. Isabella giggles and I roll my eyes at her.

"Yes, we'll help you." Sheila looks at all of us before settling her eyes on my brother. "But you have to promise that you'll burn the rest of the vampires in that tomb because we may not be able to seal it again."

"Great." Damon claps his hands together, still smirking.

"Promise." Sheila demands then narrows her eyes at him.

"We promise." I say knowing that Damon wouldn't say anything. She seemed happy with my answer.

We said our goodbyes and left. Isabella offered to go talk to Anna but neither Damon nor I wanted her to go talk to her alone. She made a good point though; Anna may feel like we're ganging up on her and not actually trust us. So against our better judgement we let her go alone. Let's just hope we made the right decision.

**Isabella POV**

"I told you I'd be back." I smile, leaning against his wall next to his window. Jeremy looks up from where he is sketching on his bed.

"I believed you."

I walked over to him and grabbed his arms, pulling him up to stand. He dropped his sketch pad on the bed and looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?"

"You are coming with me." He stares curiously at me, waiting for an explanation. "I have to go meet Anna to make her a deal. I called her and apparently she doesn't trust me so she told me to bring you along. And I know it's dangerous but I'll take care of you."

"I'm not scared." He replied shaking his head at me. "I'm more surprised that you're actually involving me in something. I thought you'd refuse in order to 'protect' me."

"Well I would have. But this is the only chance I've got. She needs to get out of town and the only way she'll do that is if she has her mother." I clarify. "Plus, it'll piss Elena off and that's always fun."

"Why do you hate my sister so much?"

"I don't hate her." He raises and eyebrow, not believing me. "I just dislike her. I just don't trust her and no matter how many times she refuses it, she's more like Katherine than she realises and I'm scared that both my brother's will fall for her. I don't want history repeating itself."

"Katherine? The vampire that force fed you her blood that enabled you to turn?"

"Yes...look Jer, I haven't told you the whole story but that's because it would mean telling you how my brother's became vampires."

"And why can't you tell me that?"

"It's their story. It's their choice if they want to tell you or not and I have to respect that. Although you'll probably find out bits and pieces as time goes on." I explain while just wanting him to drop the subject. "So are you coming or what?"

"Sure."

I grinned at him and dragged him out of his room, making sure no one else was in the house. I didn't want to get caught sneaking him out. Especially by Elena or Stefan. They'd never let me take Jeremy along with me.

XXX

"I want Jeremy to come into the tomb with me." Anna declares, smirking at me.

"No!" I refuse to let him go in there with her not after she had specifically said she doesn't want any other vampires following her in there.

"To bad. Looks like there's going to be more 'animal attacks' in this town."

I growl at her, wanting to rip her throat out. However, I couldn't do that. She was older than me and much more powerful so I knew I wouldn't be able to take her. And that would also leave Jeremy defenceless. It turns out Anna didn't kill Ben and he could harm Jeremy if I attacked her.

"Isabella, it's ok." He smiles gently at me then turns to Anna, a hard look setting on his features. "I'll do it."

"Good. I don't want those witches trapping me in there. I can't trust them."

"Don't worry, they won't." Jeremy says, sounding unsure.

"They'll uphold their side of the bargain as long as you uphold yours." I glare at her. "Leave town as soon as you get you mother. And no killing anyone else."

"Done."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, first things first; I didn't actually mean to make Anna evil but it kind of fits and I needed a villain. Second of all, and even though I created this situuation, I sort of feel sorry for Victoria. Which makes no sense since I was the one to make Viktor and made him be a complete jerk. And lastly, the next chapter will be the opening of the tomb. Finally! It shall also be a long chapter and I am looking forward to writing it. I will start on it tomorrow because right now, I really want to go to bed. Anywho, I'd love to hear your thoughts so leave me a review! Thanks. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I took forever to update, I've just been so busy. I've had to redecorate my room and I have just started college. Anyway, I had a free period and I was on my own so I decided to sit in library and start writing this chapter. And now it's finished! I made it a little longer than my usual chapters to make up for the gap in updates. There are multiple POV's so I hope you enjoy them! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Isabella POV**

"What the hell is he doing here?" Elena asked, glaring at me. I sighed knowing that she had every right to be angry with me. After all I am putting her baby brother in danger.

"I can do whatever I want Elena." Jeremy replies, rolling his eyes at his sister. "Plus this is the only way to get Anna here. You want her and her mother to leave town don't you?"

She grudgingly agreed, folding her arms across her chest and continuing to shoot daggers at me. I ignored her and looked at my younger brother. Stefan had stayed silent but I know he wants to add his input. I can practically feel his displeasure to this situation rolling off him in waves.

I stood next to Damon who was surprisingly quiet. Surely he would've found some sarcastic comment to say or would have insulted and threatened Anna by now. Then again, we are about to open the tomb to were his beloved Katherine is still desiccating. He promised he wouldn't free her and I trust him to keep that promise. Although I am nervous in case he changes his mind…

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. He always keeps his promises, especially to me. Still, I feel sorry for him. I may hate the evil, lying bitch but he's still my brother and I love him. I hate to see him hurt.

We were all stood with our backs pressed against the hard, jagged wall waiting for the witches to start. They were in the centre of the room setting up for the spell. Anna had stood next to Jeremy, ready to drag him into the tomb once it was open. He had, of course, stood next to me. This way I can keep him safe with Anna so close. Thankfully Elena and Stefan had focused their attentions on Bonnie and her grandmother.

The witches began chanting in some language that only they could understand. The wooden torches they had set up around the small space lit up, their flames growing bigger as their chanting increased.

Suddenly, a scraping sound rang out through the enclosed space. We all whipped our heads around, focusing on the heavy stone door that was slowly opening. Everything turned quiet and I looked back at Bonnie and Sheila. They seemed almost tired but I knew not to worry since they're strong enough to handle themselves.

"It's done." Sheila announced, still holding onto her granddaughter's hand as she nodded her towards the opening.

Anna grinned wickedly and started pulling Jeremy towards the entrance of the tomb. He smiled at me reassuringly and I let him go, knowing this is the only way that Anna would leave peacefully. However, Elena had other ideas.

"What are you doing? You're not taking him in there!" She screeched moving towards the vampire.

"Elena-" I was interrupted by her spinning around and settling her furious gaze on me.

"I don't expect you to give a damn about my brother or anyone I am related to for that matter. But surely you're not so heartless to let him go in there alone with her?" She questioned harshly.

"Actually 'Lena, I'll be going in with him." Damon intervened before I could rip her head off.

"That wasn't a part of the agreement." Anna growled, staring at Damon nervously.

"Well tough look honey, I'm going in with you. Do you really think we trust you not to let your mom take a bite out of little Gilbert here?" He smirked at her guilty expression. "Don't worry, I brought you a present." He threw two blood packs at her which she easily caught.

They entered the tomb. Elena gritted her teeth but didn't say anything. Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards him so she'd lean back against his chest.

"I do care." I murmur quietly. Elena looked at me confused. "About Jeremy." She nodded, turning back to stare into the darkness of the tomb. "More than you know." I whispered the last part so she couldn't hear me. But Stefan did. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling slightly.

**Damon POV**

"C'mon kid, you're coming with me. I don't trust the psycho bitch." I say casually, walking through the tomb. I grimace at the bodies littering the ground. I could see some of them still twitching and one opened his eyes. Jeremy seemed a little freaked out by this.

"That's fine with me." Anna hissed, moving off in a different direction to us.

"What are we doing?" Jeremy asked softly, following me further into the tomb. It was dark and damp and I would be glad to get out of here. I think the kid felt the same.

"Looking for Katherine." He raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking why I'm doing this. "I just need to see her one last time, okay?"

He nodded and thankfully didn't say anything else. I was grateful.

**Jeremy POV**

We looked everywhere. We searched the whole place from the top to bottom and I could tell that Damon was growing angrier and more desperate with each passing second.

"SHE'S NOT HERE!" He shouted, finally giving up. He punched the wall, probably cracking his knuckles in the process. I didn't worry about that; I knew they'd heal in a couple of minutes.

"Damon-" I began before being interrupted by Anna who appeared out of nowhere.

"No shit dumbass. She was never here. She didn't care about you." She said then stuck a needle into his neck, pushing the plunger down before withdrawing it and throwing it away. Damon gasped in pain and fell to the ground, passing out. I started panicking and tried to move over to help him but Anna grabbed me, yanking me back towards her.

"Get off me!" I tell her, squriming so she'd release her grip on me.

"No chance Jeremy. I promised myself a long time ago that it would be Gilbert blood that I'd feed to my mother once I got in here. I intend to keep that promise." She began pulling me in the direction of her mom. "It's fitting don't you think? It was your ancestor's fault she's in here. Therefore a Gilbert should be the one to help her get out." She chuckled. "It's a shame you'll have to die."

We came to a stop at a woman who, if she wasn't withered, would look about thirtyish. Her long black hair was pulled back into a style fit for the late 19th Century. She had on a long yellow gown that was dirty and discoloured from spending around 150 years trapped in a dirty, damp tomb.

Anna grabbed my wrist and bit into it, almost ripping the skin apart. I screamed in pain hoping that someone would hear and help me.

**Isabella POV**

With every moment that passed, I was becoming increasingly anxious. It shouldn't be taking this long to find Anna's mother.

A screamed pierced the silence. I exchanged a shocked and scared look with my brother before running as fast as I could to the origin of the sound. I just knew it was Jeremy. Who else would've screamed like that?

I found Anna feeding Jeremy's blood to her mother. Pearl had a death grip on his arm and he was starting to look faint. I was incredibly angry and hardly noticed that my older brother was nowhere to be seen.

I darted forward, wrenching Jeremy away from the other two vampires. Anna snarled at me, about to lunge before her mother put a restraining hand on her. She refocused her attentions on her mom and they ran off towards the entrance to the tomb. I turned to Jeremy.

"Are you ok?" I asked holding his arm gently in my hand, inspecting his wound.

"Not great." He laughed nervously. He looked very pale so I bit into my wrist and offered it to him. He happily drank the blood from my own wrist and I knew that in a couple of minutes his arm would heal.

He pulled away and we both watched as the bite mark on my wrist knit itself back together. Then I looked up at him and hugged him tightly, grateful that he was alright. But that didn't mean that Anna and Pearl where off the hook. They will pay.

Suddenly I remembered something important.

"Where's Damon?"

**Stefan POV**

I heard the scream. I saw the look on my sister's face and I knew that I had to help her. I was about to follow her in there before Elena's voice broke through my thoughts.

"What's going on?"

"Someone's hurt. I need to go help Isabella." I tell her but she holds onto my arm and looks at me fearfully.

"Jeremy?" She say's and all I can do is nod in conformation. She lets go of me.

"I wouldn't go in there if I where you." Sheila stated before I could even take one step.

"What do you mean?"

"All we did was open the door. Any vampire that enters the tomb will stay in there."

"BUT MY SIBLINGS ARE IN THERE!" I shout, angry that she kept this from me.

"They're bad people Stefan." Bonnie cuts in. I glare at her. I thought she was my friend but she obviously wasn't. I can't believe she didn't tell me!

"Bonnie, you knew?" Elena asks sadly, already knowing the answer. Bonnie knows this too and doesn't say anything, choosing to look away from her best friend.

"We need to protect this town. We can't let anyone else die at the hands of vampires." Sheila continues. It was all I could do not to attack her.

"What about me huh? I'm a vampire."

"We can trust you. You want to protect the people as much as us. Surely you can see why we had to do this."

"I can see why you'd keep Anna and Pearl in there. But Damon and Isabella are my family. They aren't bad." I shake my head and stare coldly at the older witch. "Sure Damon may have killed people in the past but he's stopped doing that now. And Isabella has done nothing wrong!"

She didn't speak, choosing to ignore me. She started packing up their belongings while Bonnie continued to avoid Elena's gaze.

I heard to sets of footsteps coming towards us and I turned to see Anna at the entrance of the tomb, supporting her mother as they walked. They appeared to hit an invisible wall.

"What the hell?" Anna growled seeing that she couldn't leave. She looked afraid of what had happened to them.

"They lied. They didn't get rid of the seal." I murmur actually apologetic about them being tapped in that awful place.

"I thought you'd be ecstatic Elena. Isabella wasn't exactly nice to you." Bonnie finally spoke up.

"Actually she was ok. Yeah we have our difference and we may not like each other but she saved my life and has taken care of me. The least I can do for her now is helping her get out of the tomb. Please Bonnie." My girlfriend pleads, her eyes glistening with tears. "Can't you lift the seal?"

"What's going on?" A male voice says. We all turn and see Jeremy walking towards us. He gives Anna and her mother as wide a birth as he can and exits the tomb with a puzzled expression.

"Oh that's just great." I hear Damon say sarcastically. He and Isabella stopped next to the other two vampires. His arm was around her shoulders and she was supporting him. He looked very weak. "Never trust a Bennett witch. It will always come back to bite you in the ass."

Isabella gave a soft giggle at our brother's words and even I cracked a slight smile. Leave it to Damon to crack a sarcastic comment in the middle of a serious situation.

"Can anyone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Jeremy scrutinised each of us, trying to figure out what we were talking about.

"They didn't break the seal Jeremy. We're kind of trapped in here for eternity." Isabella explains, smiling sadly at him. Jeremy stared at her, shocked.

"Why didn't you break it?" He glanced at both witches, his eyes hardening into a glare.

"'Cause we're big bad vampires that need to be contained." Damon pipes up, smirking slightly and leaning against our sister.

"What happened to you?" I wondered out loud, my curiosity reaching its limit.

"Oh our dear friend Anna hear injected me with Vervain before taking little Gilbert here for mommy dearest to snack on."

"That reminds me…" Isabella trails off and in a blink of an eye, she staked a very surprised Anna in her heart. Pearl screamed as we watched her daughter fall backwards, her skin turning a deathly grey and her veins popping up to the surface.

Damon's leaning against the wall, his eyebrows nearly at his hairline. We were all stunned at what Isabella just did.

Pearl suddenly stood back up; the wooden stake that she pulled from Anna's chest was in her hand. She was stronger than she looked because in a flash, she had thrown Damon back through the tomb and had Isabella pinned to the wall. Before I knew what I was doing, I had run in there, knocking Pearl out of the way. She dropped the stake and I picked it up. Before she could come at me, I had plunged it deep into her heart. She dropped dead besides her daughter.

Breaking the silence Damon chuckled slightly, getting back up and throwing his arm around my shoulders.

"At least we're stuck in here together." He grinned sardonically and rolled my eyes at him.

"And Katherine." I point out and I see my sister freeze out of the corner of my eye. The smile drops off my brother's face.

"She isn't in here." I stared at him wide eyed, about to speak but he shook his head. "Trust me, I checked thoroughly. Ask Jeremy, he helped. And Anna confirmed it. I just need closure you know. I guess now I've got it. Although I hate the bitch for wasting 145 years of my life."

Isabella relaxed and gave him a one armed hug.

"Bonnie, Sheila. Please. Can't you let them out? The bad vampires are dead." Elena pleaded, glancing back at me while she did so.

"Grams?" Bonnie asks questioningly, not sure whether she should comply with her friends wishes. Sheila sets her lips in a tight line and frowns.

"Fine."

Once again they start chanting. The words seem more complicated than last time and the torches flickered even faster. Bonnie and her grandmother seemed to be struggling. Even with what they did, I didn't want them to get hurt doing this spell.

The light died down, and they stopped chanting. They both looked at us expectantly and I experimentally put my right foot forward. Fortunately it worked and we left the tomb.

Jeremy hugged Isabella tightly to his chest and I was happy to see the new developments in their relationship. I knew that they'd be good together.

Elena came rushing up to me and I kissed her, grateful that we were both ok and everything could go back to normal. And who knows, since she helped convince Bonnie and her grandmother to free us, maybe Isabella and her will become friends.

**Bonnie POV**

Grams had just gone to lie down, claiming that she was tired. I understood how she felt. That spell took a lot of energy out of me.

I felt guilty for betraying Elena like that but I honestly thought I was doing a good thing. Vampires are not to be trusted. Although Stefan seems alright, I'm still wary of him even if he makes my best friend happy. That's the only reason why I wanted to undo the seal; to get Stefan out for Elena. I didn't want her to hate me.

I still don't trust Isabella and Damon, after all the latter tried to kill me.

Elena stood in my Grams kitchen, making some decaf coffee. She had come back with me wanting to talk, though we haven't done much except for her to offer to make something to drink.

"Here you go." Elena said, handing me a mug for me to take through to Grams.

As I walked into her bedroom, I sensed something was wrong. Placing the mug on the bedside table I attempted to shake my grandmother awake but she wasn't responding.

"Grams?" I questioned desperately, still trying to wake her up. "GRAMS!" I shout, starting to cry. Elena came rushing into the room as I hug her.

"Oh God…" I hear Elena say before she dials 911. I reach out for the Grimoire that's beside my grandmother on the bed and search for a spell to help me bring her back through my tears.

Elena pulls the book away from me but I try to reach out and grab it off her. She places it out of my reach.

"I have… to try." I cry, tears running down my face. She pulls me into an embrace and I sob against her chest, my tear staining her shirt.

I can't believe my Grams is gone… She can't be… She's the only one that can help me with this whole witch thing! We should never have done that spell. She told me it would take a lot of power but I didn't know she meant this.

As I hear sirens some closer to the house I start to try and place the blame on others. It's the Salvatore's fault she died. And Elena's…

**No one POV**

The desiccated man reached out towards the forgotten blood pack, its contents had pooled on the ground but some of it was still left inside the bag. It would've been degrading to drink off the dirty floor. However at this point he didn't care, just as long as he could make this pain stop.

Feeling the strength come back into his body as the blood worked itself around his system, he managed to drag himself up. He started towards the entrance or the exit from his point of view, trying to figure out how long he had been down here. With no sunlight and no seeing when the days ended and the nights began he had lost count after the first couple of months, the pain of slowly mummifying becoming too much for him to handle.

He staggered along, eventually reaching two corpses lying carelessly across the ground. He recognised the older one as Miss Pearl and it saddened him to see what became of her. After all, he had managed to open his eyes slightly when he heard some commotion. He believed that they were finally being rescued but how wrong he was. Anna was only interested in getting her mother out, which was understandable really but the other two that he didn't recognised didn't do anything. He had heard the man shout out that Katherine wasn't there. She escaped before they were sealed in here and they all knew how she betrayed them. They gave her their trust and she broke it. And if she ever came back, the man would most likely kill her.

Then there was the boy. He heard the blood pumping around his veins, his sweet scent driving him insane with need. Why did they tease him so? Did they want to torture the rest of them while of their rescue mission? It was hardly fair to be that close to a fresh source of blood and not having the energy to do anything about it.

The man marched on, determined to start again, to rebuild his life. He wasn't the first to get out of the tomb and surely wasn't the last. The blood packs should never have been left behind and the seal should've been in place.

Watch out Mystic Falls, the vampires are free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I feel as though I've used way too many commas... Oh well. I wasn't really sure about Stefan or Bonnie's POV. They seem a bit rubbish to me but to be fair, I am very tired. Anyway, tell me what you think and press that button to review! I proabably won't have time to respond to them but I'll try. And I don't know when I'll be updating next. I'll try doing it by this week sometime but I'm not promising anything. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello readers! It has been a while. I am sorry about that, it's just college is a lot more difficult to keep up with than I was expecting. Anyway, I've finally updated even though it's about six months late. It's not a long chapter since I found it hard to get back into writing it. Thankfully, I worte down what i wanted to happen in the story before I even wrote the first chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Isabella POV**

"Let's get drunk!"

I turn and look at Erin, raising an eyebrow at her obvious enthusiasm. It has been a week since the incident of the tomb and everyone is feeling the effects of it.

"Little early don't you think?"

"Oh c'mon!" She exclaims, flopping back onto the couch. She looked at me, pleadingly. "Everyone has been so depressed lately! Damon has been holed up in his room most of the time and you haven't been very sociable either. I'm ready to set an intervention."

"Why do care about how Damon is doing?" I grin slyly at her. If vampires could blush, she'd be bright red by now.

"No reason."

"Liar." I giggle and she smacks my arm.

We lapse into silence. I'm content with reading my book but Erin isn't. She huffs and can't sit still. I roll my eyes at her behaviour. She's 90 years old and she's behaving like a child who didn't get what she wanted.

"Urgh fine. If you can drag Damon out of his room, we'll go."

"Oh cheer up Izzy!" She stands, dragging me up with her. "What the hell is wrong with you anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Now who's lying?" She grins, tapping my nose with her finger. I scowl at her. "It has something to do with little Gilbert, doesn't it?"

"Are we going out or not?" I ask, avoiding the question. She sighs and speeds off to Damon's room. I can hear banging, growling and Damon mumbling expletives as he has dragged down the stairs by my pesky best friend. It's going to be one hell of a day.

**Elena POV**

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"It's what teenagers do." Stefan looks over at me, "I thought you'd want some normalcy."

"I do, it's just this is going to be so awkward." I sigh as we enter the grill. I immediately spot Matt and Caroline, the latter waving us over and grinning widely. "We may as well get this over with." I pull on his hand but he doesn't move. "Stefan?"

He's looking in the direction of the bar. I turn glance over to what he's looking at and I want to bang my head against a wall. Sitting at the bar is my Aunt Jenna, Matt's mom Kelly, Damon, Isabella and Erin, all of them are getting drunk. I shake my head in exasperation; they're adults and they are acting like teenagers.

"Come on Stefan." I tug on his hand again and this time he moves with me. We sit across from the other couple, both of which have obviously just seen what we had seen.

Once the greetings were out the way, we made small talk until a waitress took our order. Matt kept looking at his mother, clearly distracted. I could see the disapproval in his eyes and knowing how strained his relationship is with her, I felt sorry for him. I decided to distract them.

"Have you heard from Bonnie?" I ask Caroline. She looks uncomfortable, nodding her head while avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yeah, but…" she trails off, not knowing what to say. I give her a small smile.

"She still doesn't want to talk to me." I guess and I know from Caroline's sheepish expression that I'm right.

"I still don't understand why angry with you. Neither of you tell me anything anymore!" She exclaims, glaring at me.

"Can we please drop it, Caroline? I don't really know myself." That was a lie. I knew exactly why she won't talk to me but I can't exactly tell my friend that, can I?

"Fine." She mutters indignantly.

Now it's the boys turn to look uncomfortable; so much for distracting them. Stefan and Matt chatted about football while Caroline sipped on her drink. I just sat there, staring at my hands on top of the table, thinking about how I could make up with Bonnie. Stefan reached over, took one of my hands and held it. I smiled at him gratefully. I noticed Matt shift his gaze away from us and I couldn't help but feel bad.

This was going to be a long night.

**Damon POV**

I can practically feel Stefan brooding from all the way across the room. I look at Isabella to see her rolling her eyes. I guess she can feel it too. She glances at me and grins, like she's saying that our little brother needs to relax. I have to agree with her, Stefan can be way too serious most of the time.

"Uh oh, the children are here," Erin giggles while leaning against me. I can't help but notice how nice it feels although I will never admit it to anyone. "You'll have to start acting responsibly now."

"They're teenagers and we're young! They can take care of themselves while we have some fun." Isabella states while smiling knowingly at me. I hate the fact that she can read me like a book.

"I'll drink to that." Kelly responds, downing her shot in one.

Suddenly, the sound of _Taylor Swift _started playing from where my dear sister was sat. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"Taylor Swift. Really?"

"Alice picked out her own ringtone." She mumbled and I snickered. "If you'll excuse me."

She left to go answer her phone. Jenna and Kelly were distracted, both talking about the double date happening on the over side of the grill.

"You like Taylor Swift, huh?" Erin asked, trying, and failing, to hide a smile.

"Nope. I just have an unflinching ability to listen to it."

"Thank God. I mean she's okay and all but it'd not my type of music. I surprised Isabella let Alice put that song on her cell." She laughs. I realise that I love it when she laughs, her whole face lights up.

"We need to leave." Isabella says, returning to the bar. Erin doesn't question her and gets up.

"I'll call you to explain later." My sister whispers so low that only I, Erin and probably Stefan can hear her. Louder she says "Well ladies, brother, it's been fun."

They say their goodbyes to Jenna and Kelly then leave. I decide to stay. It's not like I have anything else to do today.

**Isabella POV**

"What the hell is going on?" Erin shouts once we've exited the grill. Thankfully no one was around to hear her outburst. We get into the car before I answer her.

"Alice has seen something." I tell her. She gestures for me to continue. "It's Victoria. She isn't working alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it. Not the best chapter I've wrote but it will have to do. Things will liven up in the next chapter, I promise. I'll try to update within the next couple of weeks but I can't guarantee anything. **

**Meanwhile, I have written a new story. It's just one chapter so far and I have decided that I'll post it in the next couple of days. It will be another Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover but this time, the main pairing will be Damon and Bella. Also, the Cullen's will not be in it. I haven't chose a name for it yet but hopefully I'll be a able to decide on one. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
